The Sacrificial Maiden
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Rufus Alicia pairing. Her name is Alana, and just as she thought she was about to die, he appeared to her. He says that he loves and calls her by a different name, holding her prisoner in his home, waiting the day she will remember her past life with him.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own Valkyrie Profile, or the characters found in the wonderful game. No profit is being made from this fic, I just like to dabble in Square Enix's playground.

----Michelle

The full moon hung heavy in the sky, shining it's pale light onto the forest below, a soft glow of illumination that did little to lighten the darkness. Torches hung in their metal staves, set at three feet intervals, lighting a path that led deeper into the forest. The stone road glowed with the light of the flames, and footsteps echoed as they walked across the rocks. It was the sound of many walking, a small procession of people, dressed in dark clothing, blending into the night.

There was a solemn feeling over the crowd, many heads were bowed down, expressions sad but determined. There was weeping among the women in the crowd, mothers huddling closer to their daughters, holding onto their arms for comfort's sake. And scattered among the crowd was warriors, men and women armed to the teeth, expression serious as they herded the people through the woods.

There was no resistance from the people, though some turned mutinous glares on the warriors. But they had no weapons, no fighting skills, knowing they stood little chance of winning against the warriors, even in a fair fight. So they walked in silence, allowing themselves to be driven forward, step by step.

Ahead of the people, were several women, their heads held up high, proud, haughty expressions on their faces. They surrounded a woman, a mere slip of a girl, who was dressed in flowing white, sheer silk that draped across her arms, and dragged across the forest floor. She looked as sad as the villagers, but she kept her head up, refusing to allow her eyes to fill with tears. Even in the dim light, her hair shined, that golden mass standing out among the villagers. It had once been her pride and joy, that hair of hers, but now it was nothing more than a curse. She had been chosen for hair, for her eyes that were a liquid blue, chosen as suitable for the warrior's dark deeds. Her name was Alana, and she was about to be made into a sacrifice.

Even now she reflected on how this had come to past, thinking on the last few days of her life. Coriander was her home, and it was a simple village. They were poor, and did not have much, their riches coming from farming the land, but they were a happy village. Never knowing the touch of war or violence, living a happy, peaceful life for the last eighteen years. Until they came.

They arrived as though out of some nightmare, speeding through the village on horseback. Laughing cruelly, and cutting down the men who tried to stand up to them. Pitchforks and shovels made woefully inadequate weapons against swords and magic. Blood was spilled, whole rivers of it, the bodies lining the streets, women and children panicking, screaming in horror.

It could have been worse, the men could have turn their lusts onto the women, but they held back from the sport of rape, choosing instead to gather up all the women. A man came then, dressed in dark armor. Blood was a dried stain on the metal, the red rusted away to a dirty brown color. He wore a helmet that had pointed horns, making him look like a devil. He walked up and down the rows of women, stroking his pointed black beard, eyes critical.

Alana had thought he was to have first dibs on the women of Coriander, and in a way she had been right. He would suddenly reach forward, jerking a woman up against his chest, fingering her hair. Another would be grabbed, and he would force open her mouth, counting out her remaining teeth. A frown would color his face, the man not finding what he was searching for.

He looked ready to give up, when suddenly his hands were on her, dragging Alana out from her mother's protective embrace. He pulled at her robes, yanking back the hood, and gasped to see her golden hair. He smiled, flashing yellow stained teeth at her, hand reaching to caress her cheek. Alana had reacted in a fit of anger, snapping her teeth at his finger tips. He drew back but not before she got first blood, the devil warrior throwing her to the ground.

His men advanced on her, spears being trained, ready to do her in. Alana did not cry out in fear, keeping her blue eyes trained on their leader. He raised a hand, ordering the men to stop. And then the women had came, lovely beauties, with cruelty in their eyes. They had helped Alana to her feet, touching her skin, caressing her hair. She was led away, under armed escort into one of the villager's homes. There she was stripped of her garments, bathed and cleaned by the women, her hair and skin being anointed with oils and perfumes. A gown finer than anything she had ever seen was given to her, Alana marveling at the feel of it's silk material.

She was fed all kinds of food, Alana trying to refuse, but her stomach growled at the sight of the fine meal spread out before her. So she dined, even as her mind whispered that she was being fattened up like a pig before slaughter. She thought she had been chosen to be the bride of the devil horned warrior, at the very least she thought to be made his slave. Instead she learned the horrible truth, she was to be sacrificed to the God Odin in hopes of granting the warriors much needed luck in their battle against Crell Monferaign.

She had barely reacted to the news, almost relieved that the warrior would not lay his filthy hands on her. Her mother was a different story, ranting and raving like a madwoman upon hearing the news. She had pulled at her hair, falling to her knees, weeping openly though the warriors laughed and jeered. Alana tried to tell her mother that it would be all right, but the woman was inconsolable.

Someone had taken mercy on the screaming woman, slamming the hilt of his blade into the back of her head. Alana had watched expressionless as her mother's eyes rolled back in her head, the woman slumping forward into the dirt. People stepped over her, the warriors eager to begin the procession. Forced forward on sword point, the villagers of Coriander began their journey. Deeper and deeper they were taken into the forest, until at last they reached an abandoned temple.

The stone building was badly in disarray, pillars toppled over, the plaster walls bearing numerous cracks. Weeds and moss grew along the walls, and cobwebs hung in the corners. The roof had collapsed, letting the moon's light into the center most room. It was there that the parade came to a stop, the people gathered to one side of the cavernous room.

Alana didn't put up a fight, allowing the women to guide her forward without incident. The priestesses led her to the pool of water, her dress floating up and away from her body as she sank deeper and deeper into the water. Soon she had to thread water with her hands, straining her slipper covered toes to touch the bottom of the pool. A raised dais floated on a platform in the center of the cold water, Alana urged towards it's stairs.

Dripping wetly, she climbed, and saw a stone altar placed on the dais. She couldn't make out the color, but she was positive there was blood on the stone. The whole place reeked of death, and she despaired to think she would die here. _At least I will see the moon. _She thought, glancing up to the sky. She felt comforted to see it, grateful that such a beautiful sight would be her last.

She was barely aware of chains being put on her ankles and wrists, the priestesses securing her to the altar. Loud splashing was heard, and she turned her head, seeing the devil horned warrior wading through the pool. He had shed his armor, clad in leather jerkin, and he held his sword up over his head, careful to keep the blade from getting wet.

Alana watched him as he climbed the stairs, making his way towards her. The priestesses parted, allowing him entrance into the circle they had formed around the altar. He looked at Alana, eyes roaming over her body. She stared defiantly at him, even as he brought his sword forward, placing the tip of it between her breasts. Alana held back her gasps, determined to not give him the satisfaction of her screams. She would die with dignity, ascend to the heavens without even a whimper on her lips.

And yet...as he pulled back his sword, a grin of pure cruelty on his face, she felt a twinge of fear. _Please._ She thought, a whispered prayer to whatever deity would listen. _I don't want to die..._

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the sword skewer through her chest, trying to block out the sounds of the priestesses' chanting. Sound seemed to fade, the murmur of the crowd going silent, even her heart seemed to stop beating. And then she heard it, and it was strange...of all the things she could have heard in her final moments, she never imagined she'd hear bells. But there they were, ringing out, and then a collective gasp was heard.

She heard an odd sound, a whoosh through the air as a body went flying. Alana opened her eyes at the sound of a splash, and she frowned confused. The warrior was gone, and the priestesses huddled together, staring at something. Alana tried to sit up, her chains clanking, and she heard the sound again, an explosion this time following the whoosh.

"What's going on?!" She cried out to the priestesses, but they merely shook their heads, voices stolen away by fear. There were screams, the villagers and the warriors, panicked shouts followed by the stampede of feet. She turned her head and saw people fleeing the temple, but only the ones from Coriander made it out the doors. The warriors were struck by golden blazes of light, piercing their armor, striking through to their hearts.

She frowned, not understanding what was happening, and then she saw HIM. He was floating in the air, a sack of arrows across his back, an ornately designed bow in his hands. He placed arrow after arrow against the strings of his silver blow, and as he released the projectiles, they glowed with power. Shining, gold shafts of light that struck and killed the warriors who had attacked her village.

When the last warrior fell dead, then the man turned, and she gasped to see the malevolent anger in his green eyes. He glared at the priestesses, and for a second aimed an arrow at the cowering women. They fell to their knees, begging and pleading for their lives, and he hesitated. With a gruff nod of his head, the floating men spared their lives, allowing the priestesses to flee the dais.

He watched them splash through the water, knocking each other over as they attempted to flee. Alana struggled against the chains, hearing them clink together, holding fast against her attempts to break free. The sound drew the man's attention, and she paled, fearing what he would do. Instead his expression softened, green eyes looking relieved as he gazed upon her. A hint of a smile curved his lips, and he began walking towards her, feet stepping across the air as though it was solid stone.

"Stay back!" Alana shouted, hating the fearful tone that was in her voice.

"Shhh...it's all right..." He said soothingly, coming ever closer to her. "You're safe now...Alicia..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

The screams faded away, the last of the women disappearing through the temple's doors, footsteps pounding harshly on the stone pavement. He paid no attention to the women, ignoring the sounds of men dying, their last breaths wheezing out of them as they tried in vain to remove the arrows he had impaled them with. No, Rufus had eyes only for the girl on the dais, letting his eyes fill with relief as he approached her.

She shrank back as he drew near, attempting to curl into herself, but her chains prevented that movement. "Stay back!" She shouted, trying for a brave appearance, though her voice wavered with fear. He attempted a smile, whispering soothingly to her. "Shh...it's all right..." Rufus said, shouldering his bow. "You're safe now Alicia..."

She didn't react to the name, eyes looking too wide as she gazed at him. She was staring and Rufus found himself wondering if she liked what she saw. He wasn't a vain man, but he wanted to make a good impression on the girl, wanted her to find him handsome. A part of him hoped that the sight of his tall frame, with his long flowing locks of emerald green, would stir memories in her, make her remember who she was and what she meant to him. But she just stared, silent except for the sound of her breath, nostrils flaring as she tried to hide her fear.

His feet touched the dais, Rufus walking forward on silent feet. He kept his eyes fixed on her, watching as her breath quickened, the girl looking ready to scream. "Don't shout Alicia!" He said, hoping to save his ears from what he knew would be a piercing cry. "I'm not here to hurt you..."

She didn't believe him, he could tell by her eyes, staring into the baby blue orbs, seeing them narrow in suspicion. He smiled once more, trying to appear charming to her, and she merely frowned. "My name is not Alicia." She told him.

"It is." Rufus answered. "You've just...forgotten is all."

"I think I'd know my name." She said, her frown deepening. He didn't mind that she doubted him, just grateful to hear the sound of her voice.

"All right then...what is your name?" Rufus asked, curious as to what name she had been given in this reincarnation.

She was silent, Rufus fearing she wasn't going to answer him. He shrugged his shoulders, moving closer to her, and suddenly she was crying out, an excited whisper. "Alana! My name is Alana!"

"Alana...it's a beautiful name." Rufus complimented her. "But Alicia suits you far better..."

"Alicia's the name of a princess." She said, shaking her head. "And I'm no royalty." He hid a grin at her words, knowing just the opposite was true. Again he tried to come closer, and she tried to distract him with her words.

"Who are you?" She asked, her words causing him to pause in mid stride.

"That's a little complicated to answer." admitted Rufus sheepishly.

"You don't even know your own name?" scoffed Alicia. She suddenly gasped, a thought occurring to her. "You're not Odin are you?!"

His lips quirked, Rufus fighting back his amusement. "Hardly."

"Then who...?"

"Er...would you believe King of the Gods?" Rufus asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"Then you are Odin?"

"No...he's...kinda dead..." Rufus sighed. "It's a long story, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it while you are chained up, with stone digging into your back." He moved, this time determined to not let her stop him.

"You still haven't told me your name." Her chains clinked, Alicia trying to shift away from his reaching hands.

"It's Rufus..." He said, touching the manacles around her ankles. With a burst of Godly strength, he shattered the metal, fingers lingering on her right ankle. He could feel the tremble in her leg, Alicia trying to put on a brave front before him. Rufus had to force himself to let go of her foot, reaching over her leg to snap the chain off her left ankle. Her reaction was immediate, the girl drawing her knees up, pulling her legs away from him.

"Rufus?" How his heart soared to hear her speak his name once more, the half elf coming around to the head of the altar. Her hands were stretched up above her head, arms straining in an uncomfortable position. The chains broke just as easily as the ones on her legs, and Rufus frowned to see ugly red welts on her wrists, the results of Alicia's fierce struggles to get free.

His fingers encircled her wrist, stroking the tender skin. He could feel her pulling on her arm, trying to get free, but her strength was nothing compared to his. His thumb continued to caress the front of her wrist, finding her pulse point, feeling it beat faster in a nervous rhythm. He stared at the marks, and then was making up his mind, bowing down to brush his lips against her skin.

"'What are you doing?!" She gasped, pulling harder as his lips smacked against her flesh. Rufus wondered if she felt it, felt the spark of warmth as he kissed her, felt the ether caress her wrist, heal away the sting of the welts. "Stop that": Alicia hissed, jerking back hard enough that Rufus feared she would break her arm. It was with extreme reluctance that he let go of her hand, watching through half lidded eyes as Alicia held her hand to her chest, just staring at him.

"If you give me your other hand, I can heal it too." Rufus said, holding out his hand to her.

"No thank you." She shook her head, blonde hair falling forward to brush her shoulders. He moved, almost without thinking, reaching out to touch that shining, golden mass. Her gasp alerted him to the fact he was too close, Alicia flinching away from his hand, trying to slide across to the other side of the altar.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." He apologized, pulling back his hand. She merely nodded, cautiously moving to slide off the altar. She went to the far end, being sure to positioned it so that the stone lay between them.

"Rufus..." She repeated his name, and frowned. "I've never heard of a God with that name...Let alone the King of the Gods!"

"I...don't like to advertise it very much." Rufus said, a nervous laugh escaping him. She looked blankly at him, and he sighed. "I'm pretty new to the job."

"What happened to Odin?" She wondered out loud.

"It's a long story.." Rufus replied. He began walking, noting she moved when he did, both of them circling around the stone altar, never getting closer to each other. "Alicia..."

"I told you...my name is Alana!" She snapped angrily.

"Of course..." He nodded, willing to agree to anything if she would just let him get closer to her.

"I suppose I should thank you..." She said, still keeping a wary eye on him. He raised an eyebrow confused, and she hurried to clarify. "You saved me from these men...Saved me from being a sacrifice. I thank you."

"I could never let them hurt you Alic---Alana." Came his quick answer.

Again that frown was on her face, Alicia shaking her head no. "I wish you had come sooner...before the village was attacked." Blue eyes stared into his, a question deep within them. "Why did you wait so long? Why did you wait until now to make your move?"

"It's a long story..." Rufus said, uncomfortable with her questions.

"Is that your answer to everything?!" A hint of temper in those words, the girl placing her hands on her hips.

"Only when it's the truth." sighed Rufus.

"Well..." Their dance around the altar had positioned Alicia in front of the steps, the girl glancing over her shoulder at the short descent down into the water. "I guess this is good bye..." She started to turn, placing one foot onto the stone step, and Rufus panicked.

"Wait a minute!" He called out to her, and then he was teleporting, bells ringing out as he materialized behind her. Alicia gasped, frightened to see him so close, and she started to slip, her shoes wet and lacking support on the slippery stone. The scream started deep in her throat, but already Rufus was reaching out, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've got you..." He whispered into her ear, effortlessly holding her up in the air. He watched the emotions play out on her face, the shock fading away to relief, and then to nervous panic. Rufus could tell Alicia didn't know whether to struggle or not, finding her feet dangling in mid air, the two of them hanging suspended over the pond. "Good girl..." He whispered, seeing she chose to be still, Rufus pressing his cheek against hers as he spoke into her ear. His lips brushed against the lobe, and it took every ounce of his strength not to kiss it.

"Put me down..." She said, words stiff and full of fear.

He didn't answer, still holding onto her, enjoying the feel of her curves resting against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, hands pressing into her back, keeping her molded against his front. Rufus sighed, inhaling her scent, surprised to find she smelled of rich perfumes, nothing at all like the clean scent of soap and water she had favored as the princess of Dipan.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to your village sooner..." He began, still keeping his face pressed against hers. He watched as his breath stirred her hair, tiny gold curls moving from the force of it. "I didn't know what was happening...you see I tried to stay away...tried to leave you alone...that was a mistake..."

"A mistake?"

"Yes..." He pulled back to look her in the face. "I almost lost you again..." He knew his eyes showed sorrow, Rufus unable to keep the expressions from showing. He had spent a short lifetime learning to be neutral, to keep from letting his feelings show, and in an instant this girl rendered all of his lessons for naught.

"You couldn't have lost me..." Alicia began, her words slow and careful. "Because you never had me in the first place."

"How cruel..." whispered Rufus, shaking his head no.

"It's the truth." Alicia told him, frowning again. "Now put me down...gently!"

"I can't..."

"You can't?" She arched one perfectly golden eyebrow at him. "Or you won't?"

"Maybe both..." He admitted. "I'm such a fool." A rude snort of laughter from her, the girl apparently agreeing with him in that assessment of himself. "I find now that I have you in my arms again, I don't ever want to let you go."

"You have too!" She retorted, alarm in her eyes.

"Do I?" He smiled, but it lack humor to it. "I'm the King of the Gods, I don't have to do anything that I don't want to do." A sigh then, a mingling of their breaths together. "Oh Alicia..." He didn't give her a chance to correct him, talking over her protests. "There's so much I want to tell you...to show you...and I think now is the time."

"I need to get home." She said stiffly, beginning to struggle. She pushed at his chest, a light jab to show she was serious. "I need to help the survivors of my village rebuild..."

"Others will come." Rufus said sadly. "And maybe next time I won't get there in time. No..." He shook his head. "You're safer with me."

"I don't FEEL safe at all!" She protested, practically hissing out the words.

"You're just scared and confused...in time you'll see." replied Rufus.

"Please...I'm not above begging..." Alicia whispered. "Let me go...let me return to my family."

"No." Such a simple word, but it had the ring of finality to it. A decision had been made, once she had been no part of.

"What do you mean no?!" Alicia started to protest, even as golden energy began whirling around their bodies. It encircled them, and she let out a wild shriek, frightened of the gold light.

"It's okay Alicia...It won't hurt you..." Rufus said, clinging to her all the tighter. "At best you'll feel a warm buzz of energy across your skin."

"What are you doing?!" She cried out, even as bells rang out, and they made the jump between realities. The stone temple was left behind, drab gray walls being replaced with ivory white, pure gold glinting in the border between wall and ceiling. Plush carpeting of a royal purple covered the floor, ornate tapestries hanging on the walls, of peaceful forest scenes. He watched her face, saw how her eyes widened, Alicia glancing around the room. Her jaw dropped open in shock, and it took her a few minutes before she could speak, staring wide eyed at Rufus.

"You...you really are a God?!" She struggled to free herself of his arms, her flesh goose pimpling in fear.

He couldn't help but laugh at her exclamation. "As if the flying and arrows of light weren't proof enough?!" Her cheeks flamed, and he sighed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to mock you..." It was a monumental effort, but he released his hold on her. Alicia shocked him by promptly dropping to her knees, keeping her head bowed low.

"No please!" Rufus protested, also kneeling down. "Don't prostrate yourself before me..." His hands landed on her bare shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"But...you're a God..." Alicia whispered, still not looking at him.

"But once I was mortal like you..." He said in reply, fingers touching her face, tilting her head up so that she met his eyes. The blue shone with frightened tears, and Rufus despaired to see them. "Please don't cry Alicia..."

"Alana..." She murmured, but it was a half hearted protest.

"Come...stand up..." He went to rise, helping her to her feet. His eyes dropped away from her face, dipping down low to gaze at her body, and started shocked. Her white dress was still soaked from her dip in the pool, and what hadn't been obvious in the dim light of the moon was now starling so. The wet gown had turned translucent, her skin clearly showing through the silk that clung to her body. He could see what she wore underneath it, panties and little else, her nipples two rosy circles that drew in his eyes, captured his gaze.

"What...?" Alicia asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

Not much could make the King of the Gods blush, but seeing her in this dishelved state, seeing her nearly naked did him in. He just knew his cheeks were reddening, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from her body, staring with longing at her. He didn't notice her frown, barely aware of her gazing downwards to see what had him so enraptured. But he did hear the gasp, and to his regret her arms crossed over her chest, hiding her breasts from him.

Rufus blinked, the spell partially broken due to the placement of her arms. "Forgive me..." He looked at her face, seeing the pink blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Alicia stared down at the floor, avoiding looking at him and he sighed. Even without the distracting sight of her exposed body, he found it difficult not to stare at her. He just couldn't help it, she was so beautiful, and he had to wage an inner battle with himself, fight to keep from taking her back into his embrace.

Instead he was casting about that gold energy, using ether to fashion a robe for her. He could see the surprise in her eyes, Alicia staring at the hand that held the soft cotton robe out to her. She made no move to take it, just watching him cautiously. "Allow me..." Rufus said, moving to place the robe over her shoulders. It was then that she moved, Alicia gratefully gripping close the robe over her front.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it..." Rufus said, trying out another smile on her. It appeared to only frighten her, and she none too subtly tried to inch away from him.

"Where are we?" She asked, eyes cautious as she watched him.

"Where are we?" Rufus repeated, licking his lips nervously. "We're in Asgard. Valhalla to be more precise."

"Am I...did I die?" She asked, looking upset.

"No!! No!!" Rufus was quick to protest. "You are most certainly still alive."

"Oh." She looked downwards, fingers fidgeting with the ties of the robe. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you...to keep you safe." answered Rufus.

"I don't feel safe at all." confessed Alicia.

"Maybe in time that will change..." Rufus said, giving her a hopeful smile. She merely looked away, making him sigh.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, voice small and uncertain.

_Everything!_ Was his private thought, the half elf desperately desiring the girl's all, wanting her heart, her body, and her soul. Out loud he merely said this, "I want...you to be safe. I want you to be happy. To remember your true self...to remember us..."

"There is no us." Alicia shook her head. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"No...there's no mistake...You are my Alicia." Rufus stretched out his arm, touching her hair. He tucked several gold strands behind her ear, fingers playing with the ends. "You just...lost your way."

"Alana! My name is Alana!" She said insistently, tolerating his touch with a grimace. He continued to play with her hair, just staring at her as though his gaze could force her to remember the truth. She shifted, and fidgeted, growing uncomfortable with his looking, but made no move to flee. Rufus felt he could have spent an eternity just looking at her, running his fingers through her hair over and over again. But at last he sighed, and gave a shake of his head.

"I have to go now." He said, voice dripping with regret. "But I'll send someone in with some gowns in your size. Please..." He swept out an arm, gesturing at the room. "Make yourself at home."

Alicia said nothing, just staring straight ahead, ignoring him. He sighed again, and was moving, disappearing into a whirl wind of ether. He was almost completely out of the room when he heard it, a low muted sob that his sharp ears picked up. Alicia giving into tears that he was helpless to prevent.

"Alicia..." He said, rematerializing in a different part of Valhalla. He sighed and leaned against a wall, hands raised to brush back his bangs. "Damn it!" He was suddenly slamming his hand into the wall, his fist making a dent in the stone. "I'm such a fool..."

"You got that right." A female voice said, booted heels clicking on the marble floor. Rufus glanced up, and stifled back a groan, seeing the gorgeous Goddess clad in a form fitting green and white tunic. "What were you thinking, bringing a mortal to Valhalla?! And a live one at that!!"

"Hello Freya. It's nice to see you too." He greeted her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Lord Rufus..." Freya did not return the greeting, a scowl on her lovely face. "I thought we all agreed it best if you leave that mortal girl alone." Her hands were on her hips, and she glared at him, disapproval in her eyes. "And yet I find out you not only snuck down to Midgard but you brought her back with you!"

"That mortal has a name Freya." Rufus said tiredly. "I would have you use it, and address her with the proper respect."

"Fine...Alicia..." She pursed her lips together as though she had tasted something foul. "How could you my Lord?! After you expressly forbid any of us from interfering in her life!"

"She was about to die Freya! Do you understand? I couldn't let that happen!" His explanation was heated, Rufus staring at the Goddess.

"If it was her time to die, then so be it. She had a good life as a mortal, peaceful by their standards, and full of happiness." Freya retorted.

"She was only eighteen! Eighteen years...do you realize how short a life that is for a human? No..." A bitter laugh from him. "You wouldn't understand at all. Only those who have been mortal realize how precious life truly is." He pushed away from the wall, approaching the Goddess. "I kept my word...I no longer even watched her in the Water Mirror. I had to find out second hand that she was about to die." He closed his eyes, thinking how grateful he was that he had been in time.

"Who?" wondered Freya out loud.

"Gefjun." answered Rufus. "Alicia's soul was slated to come to her. She recognized the girl, and came to me, asking what should be done. I saw my chance and I took it."

"Fine...you saved her, now return her back to her family." Freya said, her words sounding very much like an order. "That mortal, Alica, has earned her right to reincarnation free of the memories of her past life. You have done your good deed, but it ends here, do you understand me?"

"I think you forget your place Freya." Rufus all but snarled at her. "I am ruler of the Gods, not you. You answer to my whims, my moods. And if I want Alicia to stay here, then by all means, she will remain here."

Freya let out a hiss of air, eyes narrowed into a hate filled glare. "You may be a God now Rufus, but you still think like a mortal. Do you think to seduce her? To make her your Queen?"

"I hadn't thought that far..." Rufus shrugged. "But so what if I do?"

Her lips were a thin line of disapproval, Freya shaking her head no. "This goes against everything we know, everything we are. You cannot possibly think this will go unchallenged!"

"Let the other Gods protest. I care not." Rufus said.

"Rufus!"

"Calm yourself Freya...right now I'd be content with her regaining her memories." A sigh then, Rufus fighting to keep the pain out of his eyes. "But it doesn't look like it'll be happening anytime too soon. She doesn't remember me Freya..." He said the last softly, all hint of anger gone from his voice.

"Of course she doesn't." Freya replied. "The fates were sure to seal her memories away, wanting to reward her with a chance at a happy life."

"And they didn't think she could be happy with me?" wondered Rufus, a frown on his face. "Don't answer that!"

"I think someone needs to..." Freya said. "Maybe then you will understand the truth of the matter. Rufus, you're a God now...and Alicia...she is a mortal. Love cannot exist between the two."

"Why not?" For that Freya had no answer, merely shaking her head no over and over again. Rufus smirked, and said, "Even you do not know why. Perhaps it hasn't happened because no God has made the attempt to love a mortal."

"Mortals grow old and die." Freya reminded him. "They live such a short time."

"That doesn't matter up here." grinned Rufus. "Time stops for everyone in Asgard, even humans. Alicia need never age pass her eighteenth year, so long as she stays by my side."

"You think you've thought of everything...but even you are not all knowing." Freya sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine...dally with your mortal...woo her to your heart's content...and when it turns out wrong..."

"You will be waiting to tell me I told you so, right?" asked Rufus with a laugh. "Relax Freya...you worry too much." He began walking away from her, and she called after him, voice betraying the upset she felt.

"Someone has too..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Gefjun is a Goddess who gets the souls of maidens who die as virgins.

Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

She found herself all alone in the opulent bedroom, and that is when the tears began. Thick, clear drops trailed down her cheeks, and she let out shuddery sighs, trying to keep her sobbing to a minimum. She felt weak, helpless, as the events of the last few days finally caught up with her, overwhelming her senses.

_I nearly died._ She realized with a start, sniffling loudly. _As far as my mother knows, I am dead. _That made her cry harder, Alana imagining the woman's grief over her daughter's unknown fate. With a loud sob, she slumped down to her knees, feeling the robe spread out on the floor. She grabbed at it's hemline, crushing the cotton against her face, letting her tears soak into the material.

Alana hadn't cried when she had learned her fate was to be a sacrifice, had barely reacted to the news. She had been calm, almost detached from reality, going through the motions as the priestesses prepared her for the ritual. Now those pent up emotions sprang forth, the tears needing an outlet. She didn't like this helpless crying, not used to tears, but the situation she found herself in was too strange, too alien and unsettling.

_Am I really in Valhalla...?_ She wondered, sniffling. She shuddered, not feeling at all honored to be here, not when her greatest desire was to go home. The lavish room with it's wealth of gold in the walls, and fine things held no joy for her, no interest or distraction from her tears. She felt frightened, scared of the man---the God who had brought her here, not understanding his reasons

_He must be mad._ She thought, then sighed, shaking her head no. He didn't look insane, his eyes were clear, shining with intelligence, with coherence. But his words were one step away from that of a raving madman, insisting she was someone else, calling her by that other name, telling her they had a past together. She had never seen him before today, she would remember a man like him. A man with waist length hair of emerald, with tiny, intricately designed beads decorated the shorter strands of his hair.

Even if he didn't have that magnificent color for his hair, she'd remember him for his eyes alone. They were filled with such sorrow when he looked at her, such pain. She could almost drown in his eyes, wanting to know what caused them to shine with so much hurt. She noticed other things about him, the smoothness of his face, bearing no lines, and how handsome he was.

She frowned, shaking her head, wondering how she could find him attractive when he had kidnapped her. Taken her away from the only home she had ever known, from her family. Pain stabbed through her heart, and just when she thought she had no more tears to cry, a loud wail of grief came forth. The robe against her face muffled some of the sound, Alana shaking, body racked with trembles as she sat on the carpeted floor.

She wasn't sure how long she cried, there was no clocks here in this room, but she wondered if an hour had gone by. Hiccuping slightly, she lowered her hands, gazing upon the room with new eyes. Details drifted into her awareness, the girl noting the sparseness of furniture, leaving wide empty spaces across the floor. A large bed was the highlight of the room, shoved against the far wall, it's sheets a midnight blue. An overstuffed arm chair was place in a corner near the window, overlooking a garden scene.

To the right of her was a desk, papers piled messily across it's surface. A closet lay to the left, door slightly open, offering a glimpse inside. She caught the sight of arrowheads laying on a small round table, looking small and unobtrusive without their wooden shafts. She decided it was a man's room, since there was a decidedly lack of feminine touches to be found. Unease ate away at her, Alana wondering if it was her abductor's bedroom she found herself in.

With a shake of her head, she was rising to stand, fingers clutching at the robe. She moved, walking forward though she had no destination in mind. Her pacing brought her closer to the desk, and she peered curiously at the top most sheets of paper. But the writing was unfamiliar, strange runes she had no hope of guessing the meaning too.

She was moving again, heading towards the window, her hand reaching out to touch the chair. It was soft leather, warmed by the sun shining into the room, nothing at all like the hard leather they made back in Coriander. Hand still placed on the leather, she approached the window, and stifled back a gasp. The garden was magnificent up close, with all the colors of the rainbow blooming among the green. Flowers existed that couldn't possibly be real, and she recognized some as being the type that wouldn't bloom until next season.

Even more extraordinary was the creatures that roamed the garden, exotic looking cats, and colorful butterflies. One flew up to the window, and she nearly shrieked, blue eyes wide with shock. For instead of the fat fuzzy body of a butterfly, she saw a person, a tiny miniature woman dressed in pinks, to match her yellow and pink wings. The woman, a fairy, smiled and waved at Alana. Dimly she waved back, and then the fairy was off, flitting back to the flowers, tending to them with magic.

Other fairies flew about, carrying tiny pitchers of water, and hoes to tend to the soil. She felt laughter bubble up in her at the sight of them, her eyes wide with wonder. She barely noticed anything else about the garden, failed to see the white cobblestone path that led towards a covered well, or the white bench that sat near it. She was too enamored by the fair folk, watching the men and women as they flew.

A knock came at the door, startling her, Alana reluctantly turning away from the window. She peered with some suspicion at the door, not knowing what to say. It wasn't her room, wasn't her home, leaving her tongue tied towards how to respond. The knock came again, louder this time, and a kindly female voiced called out.

"May I enter?"

Alana nodded her head, then blushed, realizing the visitor could not see her. She cleared her throat and said, "Yes...Yes enter please!" Slowly the door opened, it's well oiled hinges causing the absence of sound in it's movement. A woman clad in green strode into the room, her arms stuffed to overflowing with dresses. Alana hurried forward, eager to help ease her of her burden. The woman with her chestnut colored hair smiled, grateful for the assistance.

"Thank you my dear..." She nodded at the bed. "Let's just put these down, shall we?" The clothing was laid out across the mattress, Alana staring in awe at the myriad of colors, seeing some skirts woven out of glitter, and the shine of jewels set into the bodice of one of the more magnificent gowns. Her sense of touch was overwhelmed, feeling satin and velvet for the first time in her life, along with soft silks and taffeta, and even the softest cotton she had ever felt.

"Are...are these for me?" She asked, not daring to believe.

The woman looked at her, cocking her head to the side. "You are the Lady Alicia are you not?"

She started to say no, then remembered that he had called her by that name several times. "I guess I am..."

"Then yes my dear..." The woman smiled. "These are for you." She clucked her tongue, looking at Alana's bedraggled state. "Let's hurry and get you dry."

"But..." Alana began, finding the robe was tugged off her shoulders. Her white dress had had time to dry, but still damp patches clung to her skin, slow to peal free of her body. "But I can't wear these!"

"Why ever not?" The woman looked confused.

"They're too fine...too expensive..." Alana explained. "Really...a dress like yours would suit me much better." She gasped, realizing her words had the potential to embarrass the woman, and hastily began apologizing.

The lady laughed, and shook her head. "Really as guest of Lord Rufus, you must dress accordingly. Now off you go..." The dress was pulled up over her head, leaving Alana to stand there shivering in her panties. "I think we should go with the blue...it matches your eyes..." The woman pulled a dress off the bed, holding the pale color up to her skin. Alana was relieved to see it was one of the less extravagant gowns, finding her head nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." She said, as the woman helped her into the gown, working the pearl fastenings close. "Miss...?"

"It's Mrs actually." The woman said, still wearing her smile. "Call me Esme though."

"Esme..." A worrisome thought worked it's way into her mind, and she nervously asked. "Are you a Goddess Esme?" She was surprised to hear laughter, Esme nearly in tears, her amusement coming fast and hard.

"Good heavens no!!" Esme shook her head. "I'm a mortal...I believe they still call us...einherjar down on Midgard?"

Her eyes widened, and she fought to keep from backing away. "You mean you're dead?!"

"Yes...but do not be frightened...I may be dead, but I am not undead."

"What's the difference?" asked Alana, confused.

Esme laughed. "The undead are fiends, horrible soulless monsters. We einherjar are the souls of dead warriors chosen by the Valkyrie to become servants of the Gods."

"Servants?"

"Mainly we sit around and fight all day, preparing for wars. It can get rather boring, so some of us volunteer for positions in the homes of the Gods." explained Esme. "It's a nice change from the constant battles."

"Oh..." She had known the tales, heard the stories, and still she found herself thinking it wasn't the best kind of afterlife to have.

"Let's have a look at you." Esme said, coming around to her front. She turned a critical eye on Alana, nodding her head, murmuring approval. "Well, you are indeed a sight for sore eyes. I bet he'll be pleased."

"I don't want him to be pleased!" Her outburst startled the einherjar, she could see the shock in her brown eyes. She gestured angrily with her arms, seeing the lace of her sleeves fall back to reveal her hands. "I'm not trying to impress him, I just want to go home!"

Esme mouth had dropped open, the woman gaping at her. Emotions boiled to the surface of Alana, and for one horrifying second she feared she'd burst into tears. "Please..." She said urgently. "Help me..."

"I...I can't." Esme shook her head no, eyes looking sad. "Einherjar can't travel to Midgard...not without the aid of the Gods."

"Then I'm stuck here?" Her expression was crestfallen, she stared at Esme with sad eyes.

"It's not so bad. Lord Rufus is a kind God...a lot nicer than the others."

"He's a kidnapper!" Alana flared angrily.

"I'm sure he means well..." But there was doubt in Esme's voice. "He just...just gets lonely."

"That's no excuse." She told the einherjar.

"I know." Esme sighed. "But do try to get along with him. It's a lot better than fighting, don't you think?"

Alana opened her mouth to reply, but another knock sounded at the door. "May I come in?" Alana's eyes widened, a hint of excited fear coursing through her veins. It was HIM!!

"Tch, Lord Rufus! You know better than to ask!" called out Esme. "It's your bedroom!" Alana jerked her attention away from the door, turning to stare in horror at the einherjar. This was Rufus' bedroom?!

"Yes...but I wanted to make sure Alicia was dressed first..." Rufus said, stepping into the room. He immediately looked at Alana, a smile lighting up his face.

"Isn't she lovely?" asked a beaming Esme as though she had something to do with Alana's good looks.

"Yes..." Came the soft agreement, Rufus unable to stop staring at Alana. "She is."

"Well...if that is all you be needing of me, I guess I'll be going now." She started to move, and Alana cried out, grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't go!" Her voice was high pitched, and her stare was urgent as her blue eyes pleaded with the woman to remain where she was. Her silent plea, _Don't leave me alone with him!_ seemed to fill the room, and both God and soul frowned.

"Now now..." Esme patted Alana's hand, trying to comfort her. "You have nothing to fear. Lord Rufus is a gentleman." She pried Alana's fingers off her arm, slipping free before the girl could grab hold of her again. She hurried across the room, a nod at Rufus as she passed him by. He didn't turn to track her progress, staring at Alana with a strange expression on his face.

The door closed with a soft thump, Alana forcing herself not to flinch back from the sound. She nervously looked at Rufus, fingers playing with the front of her skirt. "Thank you for the clothes." She said stiffly, forcing her expression to go blank.

"It was my pleasure." Rufus said, remaining standing in one spot. His eyes bore into hers, an intense gaze full of longing and desire. It made her even more nervous, and tongue tied, Alana not knowing what to say to him. What did you say to a God, never mind the God who had for all intents and purposes kidnapped you?!

"I hope you find the room to your liking." Rufus said, finding words to fill in the gap her silence had made.

"It's fine..." A horrible thought occurred to her, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "You're not planning to sleep in here with me, are you?!" He looked surprised, and then he smirked, an honest to God smirk was on his face!

But whatever had caused him to wear that expression, whatever thought had entered into his mind, Rufus shoved it back down, shaking his head no. "No...I'll find other lodgings for the night."

"But it's your room." She pointed out. "I should be the one to leave...in fact...let me go home and you won't have to worry about finding a spare bedroom to stick me in."

"It's no problem." He was quick to assure her. "And I'm not taking you back home."

"But why?" She demanded. "What could you possible want from me?

Again that funny expression, the man fighting to keep control of his tongue. His lips quirked, curving into a smile, but then it faded away, "I already told you...I want you to remember..."

"And I already told you..." She said, anger at his refusal making her words harsher. "There is nothing to remember! There is no us, and I am not Alicia!"

"You'll see..." He all but whispered the words, nodding his head. "I will make you remember..."

"And then what?!"

"And then?" He look surprised, as though he hadn't thought that far. "And then we'll...we will see what the future holds."

"You're not ever going to let me go, are you?" She asked sadly. "I'll never see my family, my friends or Coriander again!"

"Perhaps..." He agreed. "But when you remember, you may find yourself wanting different things for yourself. Having different...desires."

"Like what?" She eyed him with some suspicion, not liking the way he stressed the word desires.

Rufus licked his lips, a nervous gesture as he suddenly moved forward. She gasped and backed up, feeling her body bump into the base board of the bed. "Like me..." He said, hope shining in his eyes.

Alana couldn't help herself, she started laughing. His expression turned confused, and still she laughed. "Why would I want you?!" And then she gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe her audacity, horror stricken to have laughed in his face. "I...forgive me!" Was it blasphemy to talk like this to a God? Even one who was her captor? She did not know, and she peered over her hands at him, trying to judge his reaction.

"Alicia..." Again that name, and if she wasn't so horrified, she'd be annoyed at his insistence at calling her that. "There's nothing to forgive." He was touching her then, gently prying her hands from her mouth. She let him, arms growing limp as she stared at him, relieved that the God didn't appear to be angry with her.

"Do you ever dream Alicia?" He asked, hands still holding onto hers, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I...of course. Everybody dreams." She answered, keenly aware of how big his hands were compared to her. Everything about him was large, he dwarfed her petite body, forcing her to crane back her neck to look him in the eyes.

"But I'm only interested in your dreams." Rufus said, giving a gentle squeeze of her hands.

"Dreams are a private thing." She said stiffly, wishing he would let go of her.

"Indulge me." It was almost an order, and she frowned to hear it. "Do you ever dream the same one more than once?"

"I..." Hesitantly she nodded.

"What do you dream?" He whispered. "Tell me..."

"I dream of a woman...a battle maiden. With long blonde hair, that falls down to her knees in a straight line. She's dressed strangely, I've never seen clothing like that, hardly fitting for battle. She fights against someone or something...there's companions with her, but I can't see them. I can only make out their weapons...bows and arrows, a long sword..." She shuddered then, remembering something else. "Bloody claws."

"Does the maiden have a name?" He said this like he already knew her answer, and at her nod, he was speaking. Together in one voice, both of them speaking out loud, "Valkyrie."

Alana startled, jerking her hands out of his grip. "How can you know that?!"

"I know because it's not a dream Alicia..." He smiled down at her. "It really happened."

She gave him a disbelieving look, not believing him. "It's just a dream." She scoffed. "Nothing more...certainly not memories..."

"Freya says there's a seal on your memories." Rufus said, in reply to her words. He raised his hand, fingers gently touching the center of her forehead. He tenderly brushed back her bangs, and she fought back a shiver, staying stone still as he touched her. "She seems to think it's a strong one, maybe unbreakable. But I don't believe it...Not if you're having dreams of that time. You WANT to remember Alicia...try to. Fight your way back to me, fight tooth and nail if you have to, but remember!"

"Alana...my name is Alana..." She corrected him, feeling his hand slide down the side of her face to cup her cheek. His thumb stretched out, caressing her lower lip. She watched him, seeing him leaning in closer to her, a dreamy look in his eyes. "What...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you." He announced, eyes looking surprised. He started to bend his face towards her, hand tilted her head back, forcing her to go up on tip toe. She felt a wave of panic, not wanting to feel his lips on hers. But she didn't know how to stop him.

"Rufus..." Her breath caressed his face, his mouth a mere inch from hers. "I...I remember something else from my dreams..."

"Hmmm?" Closer yet, the gap quickly closing between them.

"The battle maiden has a ring...she kisses it once..." She saw his eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat.

"A ring?" He suddenly straightened, pulling back from her. Alana felt relief as the distance between them widened. "Do you mean...this ring?" He held up his right hand, and she saw a large ring on his finger, silver with a dark red jewel set in the center. She gasped to see it, staring at him in surprise. What was he doing with the ring from her dreams?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Kaelin, Aw...you hate Rufus?! Why? "pets the nice hero." And thanks for being so quick to review! "bigs hugs!"


	4. Chapter 4

He shouldn't have touched her, it was too soon. But he found his hand moving, almost as though it had a will of his own, tapping her on the forehead as he spoke. "Freya says there's a seal on your memories..." His touch turned tender, fingers sweeping aside her bangs which had fallen messily over her eyes. Rufus smiled as he cleared away the hair, able to see the blue of her eyes unobstructed now. He loved looking into Alicia's eyes, they calmed and soothed him, reminded him of the peace of the ocean at it's most tranquil.

She was still as he touched her, not daring to move. Rufus didn't care, happy to lay his hand on her, even if it unsettled Alicia. "She seems to think it's a strong one, maybe unbreakable." He continued, voice rising passionately. "But I don't believe it...Not if you're having dreams of that time. You WANT to remember Alicia...try to. Fight your way back to me, fight tooth and nail if you have to, but remember!"

His eyes implored her to heed his words, Rufus wondering if they showed the desperation he felt. Alicia spoke then, correcting him trying to get him to call her by that other name. Alana...He hid a frown, knowing the name was unsuitable for her, foreign and alien, sounding strange on his tongue. So he ignored her protests,as his fingers ceased playing with her bangs.

Rufus supposed he should have stopped touching her then and there, but he found that he couldn't. Letting his hand slide down the side of her face, coming to a rest on the softness of her cheek. He nearly sighed out loud, delighting in the feel of her. She stared at him, unease growing in her eyes, and even then he was pushing her, trying for more, trying to see how far she'd allow him to go.

His thumb found her lips, tracing the plump bottom of her mouth, knowing he was smiling as he did it. An impulse then, fast and sudden, and oh so wrong, came to him. Rufus remembering how for all his love, all his desires, he had never gotten to kiss the woman that he loved, not even a chaste kiss on the cheek. It just wasn't fair, and he found himself moving, closing the gap between them.

"What...what are you doing?!" gasped Alicia, and he could feel her trembling, having nowhere to go, the bed board pressing into her back.

"I'm going to kiss you." She looked as surprised as he felt, Rufus realizing that yes he was going to kiss her. He wanted this, and he was going to have it, even if it made her hate him for a time. He kept his hand on her face, tilting it back, even as he bent down, moving teasingly slow towards her mouth. His eyes were staring at her sweet lips, pink and slightly parted, hearing her breath come faster as she panicked.

Perhaps he should have been quicker, she was speaking then, Rufus assuming Alicia was going to offer up some kind of protests. But he was determined to not be dissuaded, intent on the prize of her lips. But she spoke of dreams, of remembering something else, and it was too real, too poignant a memory.

"The battle maiden has a ring...she kisses it once..." Alicia said, and Rufus nearly choked. Memories flashed in his mind, of the Valkyrie's final moments. She had turned then, meeting his gaze, eyes looking sad but resigned. The wound in her side bled, but it was white sparkles that fell out of her side, a mortal injury given to her on the tip of Gungnir.

"Alicia!" He had called out, taking a step forward, but she held up her hand. That caused him to pause, Rufus watching as the Valkyrie gently kissed the ring on her hand. The same ring he wore now. Rufus fought to keep from weeping, knowing it had happened a long time ago, and Alicia was now safe before him, staring at him with confusion in her eyes.

He pulled back from her, feeling disappointed that she had found a way to deny him her kiss. But then he was speaking, lifting up his hand, silver metal and a big fat ruby catching the light of the room. "A ring?" He held his hand up before her face, watching her eyes widen in recognition. "Do you mean...this ring?"

For a few seconds she just stared, and then she was lifting her hands, making a move towards him. She almost touched his hand, and then she gasped, remembering herself. Rufus watched as she pulled back her arms, clasping her hands before her chest.

"It's all right..." Rufus said encouragingly. "You can touch it..." He held out his hand to her, but she shook her head, seeming to shrink back against the bed's base board.

"Why do you have that?" Alicia asked, eyes locked onto the ring.

"It belongs to me..." Rufus explained. "For a time I gave it to another."

"Another?" It was with extreme reluctance that she drew her eyes away from the ring, pausing to stare at his face.

"I gave it to you Alicia..." He said, frowning when she shook her head no. "Yes, I did...a long, long time ago..." His lips quirked, a smile forming on his face. "It became your good luck charm." She glanced back at his hand, and it was then that he made up his mind. "Here..." He was touching the ring, having to twist it around his finger, fight to get it off. It was reluctant to budge, having spent nearly two decades on his finger, and he had a patch of pale skin where the ring had sat. But bit by bit it moved, until he slid it free of his finger.

"Hold out your hand..." He said, holding the ring between forefinger and thumb. He was pleased when she complied, and he dropped it onto her palm.

"AH!! It's warm!" Alicia exclaimed, and he reached forward to catch her hand, forcing her fingers to curl around the ring.

"It's the magic inside the ring." explained Rufus. "It's alive with power, protecting the wearer from the ravages of time and disease."

"Why does a God need such a thing?" She asked, eyes curious.

"I don't. I wear it as a reminder...a reminder of you." Rufus said, and then sighed. "It made me feel connected to you...made me feel closer, as though as long as I had this, I still had a piece of you with me."

"I don't know what to say to that." Alicia answered, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

"It's all right. You don't have to say anything." Rufus assured her. "Please...try it on."

"Why?"

"It might help you to remember." He said hopefully.

"I better not..." She opened her hand, gesturing for him to take the ring from her. Rufus made no move to touch it, green eyes turning pleading.

"Please...just try...only for a second."

"Well..." He could see the indecision in her eyes, right before she turned away from him. "All right..." Her agreement made him smile, and he watched with eager eyes as she slid her finger through the silver loop. Rufus realized he was holding his breath, anxiously waiting for something, anything to happen. But all he got was a frown from Alicia, the girl looking down at her hand.

"It's too big." She announced, fiddling with the ring. "It looks silly on me."

He knew his smile must be strained, her words ringing a familiar pain in his heart. "It's funny...I said the same thing to you once upon a time." He shook his head. "I was wrong. The Ring of Mylinn looks as though it was meant to be on your hand."

"The Ring of Mylinn..." She repeated the name, caressing the ruby with her fingers. And then she was shaking her head, Alicia trying to pull the ring free of her finger. "Here..." She said, holding it out to him.

"Keep it." Rufus said.

"I couldn't!" She protested. "It belongs to you!"

"No..." He shook his head. "It stopped being mine the moment I gave it to you." Her lips parted, Alicia getting ready to offer more protests. He silenced her with a touch, his finger pressed against her lips. "Please...just promise me you'll wear it..."

"All right..." She agreed so quickly, Rufus was stunned. But he quickly recovered, smiling out his relief as he stroked his finger against her cheek. "Uh..." She started, hesitating.

"What is it?" He asked, curious. "Do you remember something?!"

"It's not that..." A look of discomfort was on her face, and she shifted, trying to shake off his hand. Rufus sighed, dropping his hand away from her face, saddened that she was so bothered by his touch.

"It upsets you." He said out loud, choosing his words carefully. "Being touched by me." Rufus clarified at her look of confusion. "I'm sorry...It's just...hard not to touch you. To hold you in my arms. Alicia...I..." He bit his lip, forcing himself to be quiet before he revealed too much. He exhaled, the weight of the world in that sigh, and stepped back from her. She took the chance to flee from him, moving to put some distance between them.

Rufus wanted to go after her, wanted nothing more than to maintain their closeness, but he forced himself to behave, staying firmly rooted on the spot. Perhaps it would be easier to be around her if he kept his distance. Being that close to her, it encouraged long buried feelings to rise to the surface, moved him to touch her and make foolish attempts at a kiss. A kiss she was not ready to give him.

"Woud you please stop calling me that..." She asked, her voice whisper soft. "It's not my name...I'll never be this Alicia no matter how often you address me with your lover's name!"

"I'm sorry." But he wasn't, not really. "But I know the truth. You are so much more than a farmer's daughter, your destiny lies beyond the simple life you had in Coriander. I'm sure of it! It's just waiting for you to reach out and grab it."

"Have you ever thought of what I want?" Alicia demanded, hands on her hips. She was not quite glaring at him, lips pursed together in a thin line. "I was happy living in Coriander...happy with this so called simple life!"

"I've insulted you..." Rufus realized, with a chagrin look. "I did not mean to..."

"I know you didn't." She sighed, running a hand through her bangs. Her look was frustrated, blue eyes troubled. "It must seem silly to a God. This...preference for the simple life when compared to all this." She gestured, waving her hand vaguely at the room. "But I'm not like that...wealth doesn't impress me. I've no taste for the grandiose, it's wasted on me." Alicia chuckled, dark and humorless. "I must seem like such a silly little peasant to you."

"No!!" He breathed out his protest, taking a step towards her. Wary eyes looked at him, Alicia taking a step back in fright. "No..." repeated Rufus, softly. "Truth of the matter is, this stuff is wasted on me too." He laughed at her look, nodding his head yes. "I'm not just saying that. I much prefer a life out on the road, never knowing where I'll put my head down for the night...But I have duties now...and with those duties comes a certain amount of pomp and circumstance."

"Alicia..." He chose to ignore her protests, advancing on her. He stopped just an inch short of her, remembering to keep his hands to himself. "If I could have my way, I'd give this all up...I'd become that farmer for you, become that simple man, and build a home for us with my own two hands." He smiled, the expression full of humor. "It wouldn't be a very good home, it certainly wouldn't look nice, but it'd be warm and it'd be sturdy, a place we could call our own."

She stared at him, shocked. "Why would you do such a thing?" Alicia demanded. "Why would a God lower himself to play a mortal?"

"Haven't you realized it yet?" Rufus asked her, his voice soft. "The reason why I do what I do in regards to you?" Alicia shook her head, just staring at him. "It's because I love you." His blunt admittance stunned her, and she shook her head no.

"You must have known on some level!" Rufus exclaimed. "Why else would I go to such lengths to be with you?"

"No."

"Yes!" He was suddenly in front of her, before he even realized he had moved, seizing her by the arms. She made a startled sound, Alicia starting to squirm, trying to twist free of his grip. "Alicia..."

"Rufus...don't..." She gasped out, but he was already pulling her to him. Her struggles became more vigorous, her body moving against his. "I...I don't love you!" He made a sound, a tortured cry, shoving Alicia away from him. "I don't love you..." She repeated, looking near tears.

They stared at each other in silence, seconds drawing out into minutes. Rufus was still in that way that only the Gods can pull off, very much resembling a statue as he looked at her. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, making his heart hurt to see what he had reduced her to. "I...Forgive me..." He said, and was moving, abruptly turning from the sight of her. Even as he moved, ether swirled around his body, transporting him out of the room.

Rufus didn't care where it took him, needing to get away from the sight of Alicia and her sorrow filled eyes. His feet touched down on the floor, finding himself in an unfamiliar corridor, the halls empty of both Gods and einherjar. He was glad for that, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

"Alicia." He moaned out her name, sinking down to the floor. He clutched at his hair, fingers touching the silver circlet that surrounded his head. A brief flicker of static electricity shot through him at the touch, and then he was removing the circlet, holding it up before his face. He stared at it, eyes narrowed in hatred of the object. This was his burden, the crown that held him more effectively than any shackles ever could, tying him down to the throne of Asgard, and with it all it's problems.

With a low muted growl, he was tossing it onto the floor, his fit of tantrum easing some of his anger. _It just wasn't fair. _He thought to himself, fighting to keep from speaking his thoughts out loud. He had been one of the four who had faced Lezard Valeth in a fight to the death, risking not only his life, but his very existence to defeat the mad God. And what had been his reward? To lose the woman he loved, the ONLY woman he had ever loved, to watch her fade away into a shower of sparkles, leaving behind nothing but a ring and the pain in his heart.

Where was the justice in all that? Where was his happy ending? Becoming a God certainly wasn't it. Rufus laughed, a bitter sound, shaking his head no repeatedly. As if becoming inheritor of all of Odin's problems was a fitting reward for one who should be hailed as hero of the known universe. Perhaps he shouldn't have climbed to the top of Yggsdrasil all those years ago. At the very least, he should have resisted the temptation of eating it's sacred fruit. Things might have been better if he had simply settled for returning Gungnir to Freya, and leaving the Gods to sort themselves out. Instead grief had made him partake of the fruit, and Rufus could still recall how bitter it's nectar had been.

It had changed him, made him throw off his mortality, imbuing him with untold power. Power that he was unprepared for, the surge of it nearly driving him mad in the process. Sometimes, late at night, as Rufus restlessly wandered the halls of Valhalla, he wondered if he was wrong. Wondered if perhaps he had been driven insane by the transformation process.

_I should have waited._ He thought with a sigh. _If I hadn't gone to Yggsdrasil...perhaps then the circumstances surrounding my reunion with Alicia would be different. _But then, he'd never know for sure. It didn't stop him from wondering about the possibilities, wondering how things could have been. He wondered if he'd recognize her without his divine senses, wondered if as the mortal halfing if he would be able to sense the soul deep inside. Or would he merely take note of the girl's appearance, noting she bore such a startling resemblance to the girl he had loved and lost, never coming close to realizing the truth of the matter?

_I wish I could have been reborn. _He thought with some regret, knowing such a thing was impossible for him. He had been cursed from the moment he had been born, Odin securing his hold on him, removing his soul from the cycle of rebirth. He had only two choices back then, to go on living, or to embrace nothingness, entrusting his soul to oblivion. But it still didn't stop him from wishing things could have been different.

A ringing in his right ear, bells playing out a merry tune. "What now Freya?" Rufus muttered out loud, recognizing the music as Freya's summoning spell. The ringing intensified, becoming more urgent, the Goddess desperate to get his attention. He scowled, reaching out with his hand, nabbing the discarded circlet off the floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." He was shoving the crown back onto his head as he rose, still listening to the tune play out in his ear.

Rufus tiredly began casting the ether around his body, feeling the gold sparkles coat him from head to toe. _I just hope this is her overreacting, and not some real crisis. _Came his thought, seconds before he made the jump between realities.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Alpha Huntress, aw...thanks for the compliments! Brilliant story? I don't know, it might be too early to say that! XD Yes. heated words between the two Gods. Heh, I think Freya is constantly nitpicking him, and questioning his every move. She's a tough lady to impress, especially if he hopes to be a good replacement for Odin! Cheer up, here's a new chapter!

Cupcake Ninja, oooof!! "is pounced on." Aw..."enjoys the enthusiastic hugging." Glad it made you so happy!

Amanthya, your review made me giggle. Maybe not all the drama from Lezard's Triumph, but close:D


	5. Chapter 5

In the blink of the eye, he was gone, the God vanishing from sight in a shower of gold sparkles. Alana stared at the vacated spot through a haze of tears, feeling her heart beat in her ears. Her skin tingled from where he had grabbed her, his grip had been too strong, squeezing her tight with his fingers. It had frightened her, this sudden grabbing at her body, bringing all her fears to a head.

But even worse than the touching, and the look in his eyes, was his words. He had said that he loved her, claimed that all he had done was because of his feelings for her. For the woman she resembled, the woman he wanted her to be. _But I'm not her...!_ came her protesting thought, Alana shaking her head no. _And I never will be her!_

A sigh then, a shaky sound of breath emerging from her lips. Once again she was frightened, each encounter with the God leaving her more and more confused. Worse yet she felt vulnerable, keenly aware that she was all alone in his world, with not a single ally to her name. It made her fear what he would do, panicked assumptions flickering through her mind, leaving her trembling. The way he looked at her sometimes, his green eyes showing a hunger, an eagerness for her that quickly translated into his attempts to touch and kiss her.

It didn't make her feel better that Rufus tried to apologize for his behavior. It would be better if he had never tried at all to take liberties with her, than to hear him speak of sorry with lips that curved downwards in sadness. The sadness almost made her feel sorry for him, made her feel closer to him in a way she could not explain. She had always been a sympathetic girl, not liking to see anyone in pain. It was a dangerous thing, this emphatic feelings, making her open up to him.

"NO!!" She exclaimed out loud, lips pressed together in a grim line. She would not allow this, wouldn't give Rufus a chance to make her feel anything for him but fear and loathing. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, not completely, not yet. She simply wasn't a creature born to hate, regardless of Rufus' crimes. But she could fear him, and shun him to an extent, hoping in vain that her disinterest would get to him. Hope that through her noncompliance he would give up and return her to her rightful home.

_I just have to make him see..._ She thought. _Make him see that I am not Alicia. And then maybe..._ She sighed, wondering how she could convince him, fearing it would take time...time she did not want to spend with him.

_I should take this off..._ Alana glanced down at the ring on her hand. The red jewel seemed to twinkle in response to her attention, Alana wondering if that was part of it's magic. It was a beautiful ring...far more suited to the large hand of a man's, than her small, girlish one. The silver was warm on her finger, and it seemed to pulsate, vibrating in an oddly alive way. She touched it, caressing her finger across the ruby, thinking, _It's wrong to accept his gifts. It only encourages him, gives him false hope._

The clothes she would have to wear, she didn't have much choice in the matter. But the ring? Well, the ring was merely an accessory, a pretty bauble that served no other purpose. Alana was nodding her head, fingers going to slide off the ring. It moved easily enough, Alana holding the ring up before her face. She stared at it, marveling that it really did look like the ring from her dreams, right down to the tiniest details, the intricately carved runes in the silver.

_How can he have this?_ She wondered, holding the ring so that the ruby caught and reflected the overhead light._ How can this ring be real? _It made her wonder what else about her dream was real, made her pause and think on what was fact and what was the mere musings of a fanciful mind. _No...I won't let him cast doubts on my dreams. It's just that...a dream and nothing more. Certainly not memories of a past life!_

She lowered her hand, a frown on her lovely face. Turning, she strode towards the bed, placing the ring on the night stand situated to it's side. It lay on top of the wood, looking out of place among the items scattered across the counter top. But she didn't touch it again, forcing herself to step back and away from the ring.

Alana didn't know what to do now, she was out of sorts and had little in the way of entertainment. Her eyes fell on the dresses spread out on the bed, and she shrugged her shoulders, supposing she could at least tidy up. And so she found herself picking up the gowns, carrying two at a time to the closet. She didn't mean to pry, didn't mean to pay more than a passing glance at the contents inside his closest. And yet she found herself touching his clothes, feeling the fine material of his robes, gossamer over satin, and cool to the touch silk. And then she found it, the oddity in his closet.

It was a traveler's outfit, it's leather material coarse, scratchy and rough against her skin. It was such a contrast to the rest of the suits in his closest that it gave her pause, Alana wondering why he had such a thing. It almost brought tears to her eyes, the outfit reminding her of home, of the clothing worn by the villagers of Coriander. She found herself caressing the shirt almost wistfully, standing inside the closest with a half smile on her face.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that Alana didn't hear the sound of someone entering the room. It wasn't until the sound of a throat clearing, that she became aware that she wasn't alone. Startled she turned, expecting it to be Rufus, Alana cautiously poking her head out to peer around the closet doors. She came up short, seeing a stranger standing there, an amused expression on her face.

She was a girl, looking no older than Alana herself, dressed in soft hues of brown. Her tunic was short and form fitting, flashing a generous amount of thigh. Alana wondered if she was a warrior, finding the only women she had ever seen show off their legs had all been fighters. The girl had auburn hair, tied back in a thin braid, and an oddly shaped hat was on her head.

"Hello..." Alana said nervously, stepping out of the closet. The doors fell closed behind her, shutting with a soft click.

"Hello!" The enthusiasm of the girl's greeting took her by surprise, Alana watching bemusedly as the girl stepped forward to take hold of her hands. Clasping them with her own, the girl smiled warmly, eyes sparkling as she gazed at Alana. "You must be Alicia! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Er...likewise I'm sure..." Alana said slowly. "But my name is Alana not Alicia."

A frown then, though the girl did not let go of her hands. "Are you sure? I could have sworn he said your name was Alicia!"

"It's not...and you are...?"

"Oh!! Oh..." Her jaw dropped, the girl looking embarrassed. "How careless of me." She let go of Alana's hands, taking care to drop into a low courtesy. "I'm Frei."

"Frei? As in the Goddess Frei?!" Alana asked, amazed.

"That's right!" The young Goddess looked pleased that Alana had heard of her. Before Alana could make up her mind as whether or not to kneel before the Goddess, Frei was taking hold of her hands again. "I just know that we're gonna be the best of friends!" That statement was followed up by a dazzling smile, Alana nodding weakly in agreement.

"You're really pretty." commented Frei with a sigh. "I can see why he likes you so much."

"Um...thank you..." Alana blushed, embarrassed by the compliment.

"I just had to come and see you for myself." confided Frei with a wink. "To see the girl who defeated Odin's killer and stole Lord Rufus' heart for her own.."

"What?!" exclaimed Alana, brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." Frei grinned. "One bat of those baby blue eyes of yours, and he's putty in your hands!"

"No..." Alana shook her head, choosing to ignore that bit about Rufus. "What was that about Odin's killer? How can you think I would have something to do with avenging him? I didn't even know he was dead!"

Frei cocked her head to the side. "You really don't know?" At her nod, Frei's eyes went wide. "Oooooh...I think I just goofed..." She let go of Alana's hands, nervously reaching up to play with her braid. "Oh me and my big mouth..." She frowned, continuing to mutter to herself. "Pretend you didn't hear that bit about Odin okay?"

Alana shook her head, seeing the Goddess' frown deepen. "You just have to!" Frei said plaintively. "Lord Rufus will be awfully mad at me for telling you this!"

"Why?" She asked. "Why would he care if I know about the details of Odin's death?"

"It's not the death thing I'm worried about!" moaned Frei. "Oh...I should have remembered what my sister told me! You don't have any memories of your past life...it's a new start for you..." She continued to fret and fidget, pulling out strands of her hair.

Alana was frowning, wondering why they wanted to keep the past a secret from her. Didn't Rufus WANT her to remember? A shake of her head, Alana fighting a scowl Why was she thinking as though any of this was real, as if she thought there was a chance she really had been Alicia in a past life? A narrowing of her eyes, a decision being made. "Frei...can you tell me about her? Tell me about Alicia?"

"Huh?" Frei was startled out of her panic, looking at Alana. "Why?"

"I want to know about her. To...to know the kind of woman I used to be." She lied, praying the Goddess wouldn't be able to sense the falseness of her words.

"Well...I dunno...it might not be a good idea." Frei said. "It's better if you remember on your own."

"Please!"

"I can't...not without talking to Lord Rufus first." Frei looked nervous. "I already made one mistake, I wouldn't want to make another." Alana sighed heavily, disappointment in her eyes. "But ask me something else, and I'll try my best to answer."

"There's nothing else I want to know." Alana said, frustrated beyond words.

"Oh I know! Why don't I tell you about Lord Rufus!?" Frei was excited by the idea. "You've no way of knowing what he's been up to since you...well...since you died."

"I...I guess so..." Alana said, finding it hard to think of her life as being one in a string of rebirths.

"Good." Frei smiled, letting go of her braid. "Lord Rufus is a wonderful man...he has done so much for Asgard."

"Has he...?"

"Yes!" An emphatic nod from Frei. Her eyes turned shifty, and she leaned in conspirator like, to whisper to Alana. "Don't tell my sister this, but I think he's way better than Lord Odin ever was!"

"I won't." promised Alana.

"Lord Rufus actually listens to the other Gods." continued Frei. "He's willing to take suggestions, and even seek out advice. Although...he doesn't often pay mind to my sister's words." Again that low whisper, Frei winking at Alana. "They don't get along you see. Freya still bears a grudge against him."

"A grudge? What kind of grudge?" asked Alana.

"Now that is on a need to know basis!" Frei wagged a finger at Alana. "Freya is constantly testing Rufus, trying to find fault with his rule. I think she keeps him in check, keeps him humble with her nagging." She sighed then, some of her excited energy fading away. "It was rough on my sister, losing Odin like that. She wasn't prepared for anyone, let alone Lord Rufus to step in and take his place. Sometimes...sometimes I can see the pain in her eyes when she looks at Lord Rufus."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry to hear that." offered Alana.

"Yeah..." Again she sighed, Frei's eyes lacking some of their previous sparkle.

"How did Rufus become a God?" asled Alana. "Can you tell me that Frei?"

"Well..." A long drawn out pause, the Goddess having to think about it. "I suppose I can. It's not like you can use the knowledge to become one yourself. He climbed to the top of Yggsdrasil, and there he partook of it's fruit. The sacred fruit transformed him, let him leave behind his mortality to become one of us."

"But...why did you accept him as your leader? I'm confused about that." Alana said.

"He was the inheritor of Lord Odin's power. Rufus is not just a man you see..." Frei explained. "He's half elf..."

"An elf?!" Surprise was in her voice, Alana shocked by the news.

"Yes...I'm not surprised you didn't notice. He takes care to hide his ears. He usually wears his hair so that they cover any sign of their pointedness." answered Frei. "Next time you're alone with him, try to catch sight of them if you can."

"Er...I'll try..." Alana said, not at all excited by the prospect. "But what does being an elf have to do with becoming King of the Gods?"

"Half elf. There's a difference, an important one. Because of his mixed heritage, he is able to grow, to evolve. Odin was a half elf you see." Frei explained. "It allowed both of them to take in the power of Creationism. A lesser person, would have been driven mad by the power, but not Odin! Not Lord Rufus!"

"..." She had to bite down on her tongue, fight to keep from making a snide remark. Alana had her own private doubts towards Rufus' sanity, thinking he had a slipping grip on it.

"Afterwards Lord Rufus came down from Yggsdrasil. He marched into Valhalla, as bold as can be, declaring himself King. Few tried to oppose him, not when they saw he carried Gungnir. Although..." A toothy grin from Frei, the girl clearly proud of Freya. "My big sister sure tried! You should have seen the fight they had Alana! She almost won, Rufus didn't know how to control his powers yet!"

_I almost wish he had lost. _Alana thought to herself. _Then maybe he wouldn't have been able to bring me here. _She sighed then, and Frei hurried on, speaking once more.

"For a time Freya ignored Lord Rufus. She didn't lift one finger to help him. He had to learn how to run a kingdom all on his own." She giggled then, the sound high pitched and girlish. "But Freya eventually took pity on him...showing him what to do." Her brow furrowed, Frei realizing something. "Except for my sister, I don't think Lord Rufus has any friends...he throws himself into his work, taking little care for himself. He must be so lonely."

"Yes..." agreed Alana. "It does sound like a lonely life he has set up for himself."

"Yeah..." Frei shuffled her feet, sighing morosely. "He used to sneak down to Midgard, back before Freya started paying attention to him. He almost seemed happy when he would return from being among the mortals."

"He's not a very happy God is he?" questioned Alana, feeling a twinge of sorrow for Rufus. She quickly stuffed it back down, angrily chiding herself. _He kidnapped you! Don't feel sorry for him!_

Frei shook her head no. "But...that will all change now."

"Now? Why now?" A sinking feeling was in her heart, even before Frei confirmed her fears.

"He has you now Alana..." smiled Frei. "He won't be alone anymore." She frowned at the silence that followed, saying, "Right Alana? You'll be there for him, won''t you? Please?" She touched her hands, gently grasping hold of them. "You'll fill the void in his heart...the void put there with your death..."

"I..." She stared at Frei, stared at her brown eyes that were wide and urgent, shining with hope. She couldn't dash the hope there, and yet she couldn't promise Frei what she wanted. "I..."

"It's all right..." Frei said quickly, giving Alana's hands a squeeze. "I know you will do what is right. I have faith in you!"

"How can you?" demanded Alana. "You barely know me."

"I can see into your soul." Frei explained, her words making Alana feel naked. "I can see that you are a good person, a kind woman. You wouldn't purposefully let anyone suffer if it was in your ability to help ease their pain."

Alana jerked her hands free of the Goddess' grip, shaking her head no. "You're wrong! I can't do what you ask. I won't!" Frei's expression turned confused at her outburst, Alana hastening to explain. "He wants Alicia...and I'm not her. I won't be her replacement...I won't be his companion...I just want to go home."

"But..." Frei's gaze was unwavering, the girl didn't even blink. "You are home."

"NO! I'm not!" Alana shook her head, fierce movement that sent her blonde hair flying. "Coriander is my home...my place is among the humans, not as some...some plaything for a God!"

"Alana no...you're not a play thing." protested Frei, but the girl was turning her back on the Goddess. "Oh..." Frei nervously chewed on her lower lip, fighting to keep from fidgeting. "I've made things worse, haven't I?!" She sounded like she feared what Rufus would do when he learned of her meddling. "Alana...please don't think like that. Please! Give Lord Rufus a chance to show you that you are wrong."

"Just...just go..." Alana said stiffly. She heard Frei sighed, followed up by the sound of her teleporting out of the room. It was then that she moved, hurrying towards the bed. She flung herself face down on the mattress, letting her face be buried in a pillow. Her fingers gripped the plump cushion, nails digging into the material. The scent of Rufus surrounded her, masculine with a hint of peppermint to his smell.

A scream had been building in Alana, and she let it out now, letting her cries be muffled by the pillow. It didn't accomplish much, but it made her feel better to get it out, venting her frustration. She screamed until her voice grew hoarse, throat hurting from her efforts. And then, with a sigh, she was rolling onto her side, feeling exhausted. Her eyes closed, Alana giving in to the urge to sleep.

Not surprisingly she dreamed, soon seeing the woman with the long blond hair. The vision cut off at the woman's neck, preventing her from seeing her face. But she could hear her voice, strong and confidant, and angry. Oh so angry! Shouting out a challenge to someone. And then she was moving, her muscled legs propelling her past a crouching figure. The figure had green hair, and there was something familiar about him. But try as she might, she couldn't get a good look at him.

Faces eluded her, they were hidden in shadow, Alana only seeing their bodies, seeing their weapons. Blood decorated the battlefield, and magic spells were hurled. A voice, insane with power, laughing maniacally, ordering them to worship him. The warriors ignored his demands, battling bravely on. The battle seemed to go on forever, but then there was a victory, the woman and her companions winning.

But the owner of that insane voice was not finished, and he struck forward with his weapon, impaling the woman. Pain flashed, and Alana screamed, sitting up right, clutching at her side.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Arms were around her, hugging her against a broad chest. She panted, still feeling the pain of being impaled, barely aware of hands petting her hair, listening to the murmur of a male voice whispering in her ear. For one brief second she clung to the one who embraced her, trying to remind herself that it was just a dream, and nothing more.

"Alica..." That name again! It caused her to stiffen, all hints of sleepiness evaporating in the wake of hearing that dreaded name. With a cry Alana was shoving at the chest, pushing herself out of the arms that held her. She fell back against the pillows, gasping, seeing Rufus sitting there besides her. One panic was replaced by another, the girl not liking seeing him so close, not liking the fact that they were both on the big bed.

"Alicia..." He tried again, reaching out to touch her hair. She raised her hand, knocking his aside.

"What do you want?" Inwardly she winced, knowing how snide she sounded. But her heart was still racing, Alana unable to calm down completely.

"You were having a nightmare." Rufus explained. "I could hear you screaming..."

"A nightmare...it seemed so real..." She shook her head. "It's your fault! Putting ideas into my head! It twisted my dreams, changed them!"

"Changed them how?" Rufus asked, offering no apology.

She stared at him, unable to explain, her hand going to her side. "I dunno...there was more to it...longer...and with more violence. I...It felt real..."

"That's because it IS real." Rufus said, and she was angered to see him smile. "It really happened Alicia...whatever you're dreaming, it happened to you...it happened to us..."

"No..." She shook her head, denying it.

"Saying no won't make it any less true." He pointed out. "Some part of you must know that."

"Stop it..." Alana said. "Don't say anymore!" A part of her was horrified to hear her ordering a God around, but another, the part that burned with anger at his capture of her, approved.

The man sighed heavily, green eyes staring at her, a wounded look to them. She stared back at him, choking back an apology. It bothered her that with a look he could make her regret her words, make her want to take the hurt out of his eyes. She frowned and shook her head, seeing blonde hair fall across her eyes. They both moved at the same time, Rufus leaning forward in an attempt to brush aside the bangs that had spread across her eyes. Her hand was also rising, intent on the same action as he, causing his fingers to touch the back of her hand, an electric feeling of warmth flaring to life between them.

It made Rufus pull back, Alana brushing almost viciously at her bangs, not noticing the frown on his face. "You took the ring off." He noted, words heavy with disapproval.

"It was too big on me." She wondered why she didn't tell him the truth, why she sought to spare his feeling.

"I see..." He turned when she did, glancing at the ring that lay gleaming on the table top. He leaned forward, carefully picking up the ring, staring at it. He was quiet for a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "And you felt nothing while wearing it?" Rufus asked at last, disappointment in his eyes.

"Only it's magic..." She replied.

"Alicia...May I?" But he was already reaching for her hand, a gentle grip on her wrist. She frowned, not saying anything as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The God seemed to feel better to see it on her, speaking to her once more. "I want you to try something..."

"What..." She questioned warily, feeling the heavy weight of the ring on her finger.

"Could you kiss the ring?" Rufas asked, releasing his hold on her wrist. "Like you see the woman do in your dream...?"

"Why?"

"Please...humor me." Rufus smiled slightly, and she sighed.

"All right..." Her eyes turned to the ring, and she gazed at it for one long moment. The ruby twinkled, almost as though it was encouraging her, Alana slowly raising her hand to her lips. She stared at Rufus as she pressed her lips against the red jewel, feeling that warm pulse throbbing against her lips. She counted out the seconds in her head, and just as she was about to put down her hand, something happened.

Rufus seemed to fade away, his face hidden in shadows though the room was fully lit with lights. His clothing changed, becoming less fine, and she gasped, seeing her own clothing was gone, replaced with an outfit she had never seen before. It was different from the one the battle maiden wore, with white puffy sleeves, and a brown leather vest over the shirt. A far too short skirt revealed her legs, brown boots coming to a stop several inches above her knees.

She was about to ask what was going on, when she heard a voice. It sounded like her own, but it came from far away. "If it weren't for you, I'd never have made it this far."

A pause then, Rufus shifting, and then he was speaking. His voice also came from a distance, and she realized he wasn't actually talking. Not really. She was having some sort of vision, a waking dream that left her puzzling over it's message.

"You can throw that ring away, you know." Alana knew then that it wasn't the God who spoke, knowing he would never have her get rid of an item so precious to him. "In Asgard, time is eternal." continued the man. "You won't age at all while you're here."

"Go ahead. It's safe for you to take it off." A feeling came over her, a desperate denial, the girl not wanting to remove the ring.

"I know." Was the girl's answer, Alana's hand lifting so she could gaze at the ring. "But...it's become my good luck charm." She kissed the ring then, just a quick pressing of her lips, and then showed it off to her companion.

He pulled back, and though she could not see his face, Alana knew he was looking away, "It's too big. It looks silly on you." said the male voice. The girl had no answer, and both voices faded away into silence. A minute or more ticked away, neither speaking, and Alana felt the girl's feelings, the shy but pleased emotion welling up within her.

"All right." The man said abruptly, standing. "I'm heading for the top from here. You go to Valhalla."

"What?" Now she felt panic at the thought of parting from this man. "We're splitting up?!"

"Odin's no fool. He knows we're here. He's going to be looking for us." explained the man, his hands clenching into two balled fists. "If I know him, he'll want his vengeance."

"Then all the more reason..."The girl moved, her body overlapping Alana's, trying to stand. The man reached out, hands on her shoulders pushing her back down so that she remained sitting.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" He all but shouted in her face, head bowed. Strands of green hair fell out of the shadows, Alana noting the intricate wood beads that decorated those thick strands. "I don't care if I die. I would welcome death. But not you. Not now." His sincerity carried over to Alana, she felt her tears welling up, his words striking a cord deep within her.

He was still speaking, voice soft but urgent. Alana tried to strain her ears to make out his words, but they were fading away. She'd have lashed out if she could, in a vain attempt to hold onto him, hold onto the sound of his voice. She blinked, and the vision was gone, her hand still pressed to her mouth. Her clothes were back to normal, that light blue gown that she had been given to wear.

"What was that?" Her voice sounded startling loud compared to the visions and she stared confused at Rufus.

"Did something happen?" He asked. She could tell he was trying to keep his voice neutral, to keep the eager hope from showing. But she knew it was there, even as she lowered her hand, staring at him.

"I...I saw something..." She began slowly, a horrible thought occurring to Alana. "Did you have anything to do with the vision?!" His eyes widened slightly, Rufus quick to shake his head no. But she didn't trust him, and she narrowed her eyes into an angry glare. "You did, didn't you?! You're trying to play a trick on me!"

"Alicia no!"

"Yes! yes you are!" She said insistently. She didn't know how else to explain away what she had seen. "You're messing with my mind...trying to confuse me, trying to make me believe I'm this Alicia person!" Rufus started to say no, but she was talking over him. "You're a God! You have the power to do whatever you like! It must be child's play to get into a human's head!"

"Alicia I swear...whatever you saw, it wasn't me doing it." Rufus said. "I wouldn't mess with your mind, I wouldn't risk doing damage to you like that."

"How can you expect me to believe anything you say?" Alana asked, staring searchingly into his eyes.

"I would never lie to you. Please you must believe me." His tone was urgent, his eyes begging her to see the truth in his words. She had to look away, turn from the sight of his expressive eyes, the earnest expression on his face taunting her. She found herself wanting to believe him, and yet she feared what it would mean if she did. What was that vision, those emotions stirred up by the thoughts and actions of the two faceless people? Was it like her dream of the battle maiden, dreams that Rufus insisted were buried memories rising to the surface? Would more come...until she was lost and driven mad, ready to believe whatever the God told her?! She did not know, and that left her frightened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Michelle

Alpha Huntress, aw here you go! New chapter! Thanks for the hugs, they really cheered me up. :)

Cupcake Ninja, ha ha! Well she doesn't outright say she hates him...not yet at least! XD

Amanthya, aw thank you for the great review:D Yes, poor Rufus is so tormented, he needs his happy ending.

Toxic Bullets, aw thank you for the compliment! I'm trying to keep to an update schedule of one chapter a week, provided real life doesn't get in the way...Now you know I can't answer the no love for Rufus question without spoiling the fic! XD


	6. Chapter 6

It had only been a few hours since Rufus had brought Alicia to Asgard, and already he found it difficult to stay away from her. He felt a constant need to be in her presence, needing to see her with his own eyes, and hear her voice. She filled his thoughts, Rufus being unable to think about anything else. Not that he wanted to, finding thoughts of her made for a pleasant diversion.

Some part of him wanted to doubt the reality he found himself in, fearing this was nothing more than a dream. He'd pinch himself if he wasn't so scared of waking up, not wanting to find her gone, leaving him all alone once more. He didn't think he could bear that, felt his heart would be torn in two, if she proved to be nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

Assurances rolled through his mind, whispering that if this was a dream, Alicia would have her memories intact. That he wouldn't torment himself with an Alicia that didn't remember him, an Alicia that for all intents and purposes he wasn't allowed to touch. And above all things he craved that forbidden contact, wanting to lose himself in the feel of her skin.

_Alicia._ He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter that he couldn't touch her. That he had gone without the feel of her in his arms for so long, never knowing what she felt like except in times of crisis. How odd that he would cherish the times they had been in danger, if only for the fact that Rufus had been able to take her into his protective embrace. Expressing with a touch the love he could not give voice too.

Rufus often thought if he had told her point blank that he had loved her, Alicia would have chosen a different route. Perhaps then she would have allowed Brahms to be the host for the three Valkyrie spirits, instead of volunteering her own body. He often thought about how different things would have been if that had happened. It depressed him, and yet he couldn't help himself, thinking about the happy future he and Alicia could have had.

_But now we have a second chance._ Rufus thought, though he did not smile at the happy thought. _And this time we are free...free of Odin, and of Lezard, and the Valkryie's interference. _The Valkyrie spirits were still out there, floating around in limbo, waiting to be called to service. Rufus kept all three slumbering in mortals, knowing the sight of them would prove too painful. Lenneth he was indifferent too, not knowing much about the silver haired woman. A part of him could have blamed her, finding she was the reason behind Lezard's insane quest. Hrist he came close to hating, having never gotten along with the black haired Valkyrie. As for Silmeria, though he called her friend, he found she was simply a painful reminder of the woman he had lost.

And thus Rufus had chosen to allow no Valkyries to have a place in his kingdom. It had been an unpopular choice, the Gods arguing with him over the need for einherjar. Rufus had scowled and scoffed, pointing out they had more than enough warrior spirits crowding in Valhalla, and if need be, the Gods could go down and collect them themselves. Surprisingly enough, the number of spirits in Valhalla had increased, the Gods being almost over zealous in gathering them up. Rufus had to again put his foot down, and actually install a limit on how many einherjar could be collected.

It was just one of the many problems he dealt with. And for a time he welcomed them, looking forward to the distraction they provided. It kept Rufus from thinking on his private pain, kept him from despairing over Alicia. But it was at night when it was the hardest, dreams taunting him with replaying their final moments, making him cry and scream, rant and rave like a madman.

If the Gods heard his tantrums, they kept such news to themselves, perhaps reasoning that as long as he did a good job, what did it matter what Rufus did in the privacy of his own bedroom. And so it became a game to him, Rufus seeing how many nights he could go without sleep. Not that he was that prone to being tired, an aura of vitality infused him, Godly strength granting him the ability to forgo sleep if he so chose. It made for restless nights, Rufus pacing the halls of Valhalla, walking it's corridors in a daze.

Much like he was doing now, and even now it showed how much Alicia was on his mind. For he found himself outside his bedroom, hesitating before the door. He reached for the handle, quietly opening the door. One foot after the other, letting the carpet muffle his footsteps as he drew closer to the bed. He stared down at Alicia, almost envying her ability to sleep without trouble.

Rufus studied her, seeing the blankets tangled around her body. Her face was relaxed, free of the tension that surrounded her since he had brought her to Asgard. Rufus found himself wishing she could be like this when she was awake, the man longing to see her smile. _I'd give my kingdom to see her smile at me._ He thought with a sigh.

He continued to gaze at her, noting with envy the hair that curled around the sides of her face, the golden strands caressing her cheeks in the way he longed to.

He was like a starving man, with a grand feast spread out before him, a meal he couldn't partake of---not without strict repercussions. He could only look, even as Rufus leaned over her, staring down at her sleeping face. He was careful to hold himself still, hovering above her, his hands going to land on either side of her shoulders. Close but not touching, respecting her boundaries as best he could.

He sighed, deeply inhaling her scent, letting it tease and tantalize his nostrils. It was almost his undoing, Rufus wanting to bury his nose in her hair, rub his face in her golden mane. He quivered with the effort of controlling himself, still looking at her. She sighed, her lips parting, and he stared longingly. What could be the harm in a kiss? He wondered. She wouldn't have to know...he could do a chaste pressing of lips, stealing a kiss from her.

Rufus was still debating whether or not to do it, when Alicia moaned. Her chest which had been rising and falling in the steady rythm of sleep, moved faster now, breath coming out in panicked gulps. He started to pull back, even as she let out a wild scream, the sound full of pain and terror. Her hand which had been clutching the bed sheet, moved to her side, fingers gripping at her dress hard enough to tear the delicate material.

More screams from her, Alicia trying to sit up, and then she was in his arms. All but sobbing as she cried out again and again, body racked with fierce shaking. He hugged her, feeling a perverse thrill to find her clinging to him, Rufus cursing himself for enjoying her fear. But he couldn't stop himself from being glad, from wanting her to stay frightened so he could hold her, offer his comfort to her.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said soothingly, his one hand finding it's way into her hair. Over and over he ran his hand down her mane, petting her in an attempt to calm her. Her screams lessened in intensity, and she took in shaky breaths of air. "Alicia..." He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but suddenly she was stiffening in his arms, hands pushing against his chest in an attempt to get away from him. Already he mourned the loss of her, and it was a struggle not to take hold of her. He lost, reaching out, only to have her slap his hand away from her.

They talked for a while, Alicia accusing him of changing her dreams. He tried not to let his excitement show, feeling she was one step closer to remembering. His joy was short-lived, Rufus noticing the Ring of Mylynn was missing from her finger. Disappointment was in his eyes, even as she offered up an excuse. He found himself reaching to take hold of the ring, encouraging her to wear it once more. Encourage was an understatement, he gave her no choice in the matter, slipping the ring onto her hand.

He felt frustrated by her insistence that the ring had no effect on her, that memories didn't arise in it's touch. Rufus cast about, trying to think of something that would encourage the memories to blossom. A thought came to him, a silly hopeless idea that couldn't possible work. "Could you kiss the ring?" He asked as he let go of her hand. "Like you see the woman do in your dream...?"

"Why?" Suspicion was in her eyes, Alicia not trusting his intentions.

"Please...humour me." He offered her a smile, making her sigh. But she did as he asked, raising her hand up to her face. Her movements were slow, and Rufus held his breath, staring at her as she did it. She surprised him by looking him in the eye as she favored the ruby with her kiss, Rufus feeling a twinge of envy. Never before had he wished to be a piece of glass as badly as he did now!

He almost missed the change in her eyes, missed seeing the light fade from the blue. Her expression turned wooden, Alicia staring through him as her hand went to fall limply in her lap. "Alicia?" He said her name, voice oozing with worry. She didn't respond, still looking glassy eyed and expressionless. Concerned he took her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake. It didn't rouse her, she continued to stare.

Rufus pulled away, ready to raise the alarm, shout for Eir to come see to her, when Alicia moved. Her hand lifted up to her face, and to his astonishment she kissed the ring once more. It was a long drawn out kiss, and slowly awareness seeped back into her eyes.

"What was that?!" Alicia asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Did something happen?" Rufus asked, his voice level, not betraying the emotions he felt.

She answered him, words coming out slow and unsteady. "I...I saw something." A pause, and then she gasped, eyes narrowing at him. "Did you have anything to do with the vision?!" Rufus quickly shook his head no, seeing her glare harder at him. "You did, didn't you?! You're trying to play a trick on me!"

"Alicia no!"

"Yes! Yes you are!" She was insistent, anger boiling to the surface of her emotions. "You're messing with my mind!" Accusations flew, one after the other. "Trying to confuse me, trying to make me believe I'm this Alicia person!" She didn't give him a chance to defend himself, talking over his voice. "You're a God! You have the power to do whatever you like! It must be child's play to get into a human's head!"

Now she fell silent, breathing heavily, still glaring. "Alicia I swear...whatever you saw, it wasn't me doing it." Rufus spoke quickly, worried she would start talking over

him once more. "I wouldn't mess with your mind, I wouldn't risk doing damage to you like that."

"How can you expect me to believe anything you say?" Alicia asked, voice quiet as she stared into his eyes, trying to search out the truth of his words.

"I would never lie to you. Please, you must believe me." Rufus said urgently, begging her with every fiber in his being to hear his words as the truth. Instead she looked away, hands raising to rub at her arms. She was quiet for a long time, making him wonder what direction her thoughts went to. "Alicia?" She looked at him then, still hugging herself, the Ring of Mylynn twinkling on her hand.

"I'm frightened." She said at last, her voice a soft whisper.

"Frightened?" echoed Rufus. "Of what...?"

"Of the dreams...and..."

"And?" He prodded when she fell silent.

She looked at him, eyes nervous. "And of you."

"Me?!" It was as though she had slapped him in the face, Rufus' expression turning crestfallen. "Why? I would never harm you!"

"I don't know that!" She shook her head. "I don't know you. You're a stranger to me."

"A stranger..." Sadness seeped into his voice, Rufus sighing. "I suppose that's true. You lack the memories of what we've been through together. But Alicia, you must trust me when I say I am your friend."

"A friend wouldn't kidnap me." She said pointedly. "A friend would let me go home, let me see my family!" She was growing agitated, flinging out her words like a weapon, one he had no defense against.

"I'm sorry..." He fought not to lower his eyes, not to hide from her in shame. "But I can't..."

"There's a difference between can't and won't. I suggest you learn it!" Alicia said. She looked at him, a hint of slyness to that expression of hers. "Would Alicia want you to do this to her?"

"I..."

"Would she want you to take her away from everything she knows, everything she loves?!" She demanded, eyes flashing with her anger.

"No..." He sighed out the admittance. "But then...Alicia was different from you. She had no family...no home to cling to." Indeed her family had been Rufus. Rufus and Silmeria, and the einherjar she called friends. The Alicia of his memories would be happy to be in Asgard, as long as she could be among those that she loved.

"That's right." Alicia said, and he looked at her in surprise. "She was different from me, because we are not the same person. Rufus...please..." She nerved herself to touch him, placing her small hand on the back of his. He nearly melted at the unasked for touch, going stone still, not even daring to breathe. "Try and see that. Try and understand...I just look like her...But I am not her!"

"The soul is the same." He knew he was being stubborn, but he couldn't help himself. "Alicia's soul, the one I thought lost forever is within you...it burns, a white hot flame of purity that surrounds you. She's there...waiting to be brought out."

"What about me?" She asked, fingers squeezing his hand. "What about Alana...would you destroy her in your quest to restore Alicia?"

Rufus had no answer for her then. At least not one he could voice! Alana wasn't real to him, not in the way that Alicia was, and he realized with a start he gave little care towards what happened to her. His guilt must have shone in her eyes, because she was removing her hand, staring sadly at him.

"I am a person." She said, words careful and slow. "I have feelings, I have hopes. Dreams, aspirations. I exist. Alana exists. Don't you think she has a right at life?"

"This is all wrong." Rufus whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!"

"What is?" She wanted to know. "That I am my own person? Or did you expect me to fall into your arms and be what---who you wanted me to be?!" He was staring at her, confusion and horror mixing together, making him want to flee. "No! Don't go!" She cried out when he got off the bed. "You can't keep running away from me just because you don't want to face the truth!"

"Alicia----Alana..." It was one of the only time he had addressed her by her current name. And she smiled, a pain filled expression at hearing her name on his lips.

"Yes Alana...not Alicia..."

"I..." He shook his head, trying to form the words. "If you would only remember...please...I don't want to destroy you. I want to love you!"

"Don't hide behind love..." She advised him. "Not for this..."

"Alicia..." It was too easy to call her that, and he saw her flinch back as though the name hurt her. "Her memories, her experience...I would not have them replace Alana's. But...I would have you remember, and see...weigh the two lives, and see what you would choose. If in remembering the past, remembering who you used to be, you could still say you wanted to be Alana...wanted to go back..." He closed his eyes, swallowing nervously. "Then I would return you to your family."

She was crying, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He hated to see her cry, and he sat back down on the bed, reaching out to touch her face. She let him, let him stroke his thumbs under her eyes, wipe away the blossoming tears.

"What if I never remember?" She sniffled. "What then? Would you keep me here for all eternity?"

"I..." A rueful expression then. "I haven't thought this through very well."

"I don't think you think at all." Alicia said. "Not about anything but your own desires."

"Perhaps you're right." He admitted with a sigh. "I'm being selfish but I don't know how to stop."

"Is it true time has no meaning in Asgard?"

Her question surprised him, Rufus wondering where she had heard that. "Yes."

"So time will be stopped for me, but go on for my family?" The thought seemed to make her cry harder. "Will you keep me here until they are all dead, until everyone who knows me is gone from life and I am left all alone...?" A loud sob then. "Until I'm as alone as you are?"

"No...NO!!" He shook his head. He wanted to say she'd always have him, but he knew that wouldn't bring her comfort.

"But if you keep me here until I remember...and that never happens..." sniffled Alicia.

He flattened his expression, a thought occurring to him then. "I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" He was still touching her face, still attempt to wipe away her tears, futile though the gesture was.

"Yes...Give me just one year to convince you." He pleaded his case to her. "A year of Midgard's time...365 days...time enough to see if your---Alicia's memories will surface. If they don't, and you still want to go home. I..." He closed his eyes, feeling his own urge to cry. "I will send you back."

No new tears fell, hope shining in the blue of her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"I give you my word as ruler of the Gods. My unbreakable bond...though it pains me to do it." Rufus said. "But you have to try! Try to remember Alicia! Promise me!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a little shake.

"I will! I will!" She said, nodding rapidly.

"Then let us...shake on it." She eagerly took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. They shook hands, and there was almost a smile on Alicia's face. He had restored her hope, perhaps at the expense of his own. "Now...try to get some sleep." He said, regretfully letting go of her hand.

"I...I can't..." She hastened to explain. "I'm scared of the nightmares...I feel too scared to close my eyes..."

"I could stay with you." He offered. "Stay to wake you at the first sign of a disturbance."

"No..." She shook her head. "That's all right. You don't have to do that." She rubbed at her face, trying to dry her cheeks of the tears.

"I know of no Gods of sleep...no Gods of dreams, to help you in your time of need." Rufus said regretfully.

"Really...I'm fine..." But he could see that she wasn't, a look of discomfort on her face. He heard a sound, a light rumble that had been repeated several times during his conversation with her. And only now did he realize what that sound meant.

"You're hungry." He realized, and she blushed. "I'm sorry...I should have known, should have realized sooner." A thought then, Rufus wondering what she could eat. It had been ages since he had last partaken of food, finding this divine body of his had little need for the necessities that plagued him as a mortal. Alicia wasn't as lucky, needing food for nourishment, the half elf realizing he would have to feed her, and feed her on a regular basis to keep her healthy.

"Come..." He stood, and helped her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"I've been neglecting your needs." Rufus said, and he positioned his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. Nervous was the look Alicia gave him, the girl placing her hands on his chest, trying to keep them apart. "It's time I see to the most basic." She started to say something, but already the ether was upon them, gently easing them from one place to another...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Michelle

Alpha Huntress, aw thanks! You're too sweet! As for warming up to him well...it's still only the first night...it'd be weird if she warmed up to him too quickly you know! XD

100 Series, ah...yes...privileged it is! I'm trying to update once a week here, and keeping the chapters stock piled to get ahead of the update schedule. Although real life sometimes gets in the way of my plans..."sweatdrop."

Amanthya, glad you liked the vision. I had fun writing Frei, I swear if they discovered expressos, she'd be hopped up on it. As for losing Alana, well the way I envision it, even if she gets her memories back, it won't just replace the Alana personality completely.

Mikami Yuriko, ah! Your kind words make me blush. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

One moment they had been in his bedroom, Rufus placing his arms around her, a display of divine energy encircling their bodies. The next moment, they hung suspended in the air, dropping down several inches to the floor. Only Rufus' arms around her kept her from stumbling, the God holding Alana upright as she tried to get a hold of her bearings. She was too dizzy to protest his holding onto her, and her fingers actually curled into the silk of his shirt, the girl clinging to him for one brief second.

She turned her head, blinking her eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear away the blurriness, and saw the plainness of the room. It was a stark contrast to the bedroom, drab gray walls, and stone floors, hardly befitting the opulence spoken of in the Gods' home. It was a simple room she noted, with simple touches. A large stone fireplace against the wall, it's hearth empty of flame, ashes scattered on the floor before it. Pots and pans hanging on hooks embedded into the wall, the metal looking worn and well used. She peered around Rufus' body, looking at the sink with it's dirty dishes piled up high and smiled. The room reminded her of a great mess hall, like one to be found in the recesses of a fine castle---a human castle.

For one brief second Alana felt what could only be described as excited hope, the girl thinking that Rufus must have brought her back to Midgard. But then she turned in his arms, hands falling to her sides, to stare at the long wooden table that stretched on for what seemed to be miles and miles of length. She let out a gasp, shrinking against his chest, seeing the remains of what could only be described as a giant pig. It wasn't the fact that it was so large that frightened her, nor did she shy away from seeing it's bones, strips of meat still clinging on the ivory. It was the fact that devoured though the boar was, the creature was still alive.

"AH!!" Alana cried out, burying her face in Rufus' chest. Her voice alerted the boar to their presence, the boar letting out a baleful sound. Rufus stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, and she could hear him muttering under his breath.

"I forgot about Sahrimnir..." He sighed then, breath stirring her bangs. "I wouldn't wish this unpleasant sight on anyone, let alone you..." A wave of his hand, gesturing at the poor creature, and she heard it make a startled sound. She almost lifted her head to look, but the sight of it's intact head attached to the ruin of it's body stilled her movement. Alana heard a great weight being moved, heard the sound of hooves on the stone, a fast clip as something ran out the room.

"It's okay now..." Rufus said, gently pealing her from his front. He touched the sides of her face, smoothing back her hair as he gazed down into her eyes. "It's gone now. You don't have to worry..."

"What was that?!" Alana demanded, body shuddering, still too frightened to move. "How could that creature still be alive?!"

"It's ancient magic..." Rufus explained. "Older than the Gods...the boar is a magical beast, every night it's flesh is restored...I just helped the process along."

"You mean you eat it? Night after night?!" She was horrified, thinking of the pain the creature must be in.

"Oh no, not me!" protested Rufus, looking disgusted. "No...the cook prepares it's flesh for the einherjar. The warriors gather every night in the feasting hall, millions of them Alicia, all hungry and ready to eat."

"How horrible..." Alana felt her eyes welling up with tears, feeling pity for the poor beast. Horror at it's fate made her forget the disappointment she had felt at realizing they were still in Asgard, even as another terrible thought occurred to her. "You're not gonna make me eat some of it, are you?" Her voice squeaked out in dismay, Alana shaking her head as she stared at Rufus.

"No...no. I'll find something else for you...something better than meat..." Rufus promised, releasing his hold on her face. "Just give me one second." He stepped away from her, peering around the room, the picture of utter confusion. Alana stood frozen on the spot, just watching him, watching as the God wandered over to cabinets and doors, pulling them open to peer at the contents inside. Pots fell out of a cupboard, making a loud clatter as they hit the floor, Rufus dropping to his knees. He cursed under his breath as he labored to pick up the items, and it almost made her smile to hear him sound so flustered.

He moved about the kitchen as thought it was his first time in the room, seeming to be exploring it as he searched for something. Alana cocked her head to the side, seeing the triumphant grin spread across his face as he located the ice box. "There we go!" He stuck his arms inside, rifling through the contents. A few seconds passed, and then he was turning, arms loaded down with food.

"Let me help..." Alana said, at last stirred into action. She approached him, holding out her arms, but he shooed her away. She followed him, relieved to see the table was empty of all signs of the boar, Rufus dumping the food out on top of the wood.

"I just got to start a fire now..." He smiled at her, snapping his fingers, and she was unsurprised to see the flames leap to life in the ash pit. "Now...where did I see a knife...?"

"You don't do much cooking do you?" Alana asked, seeing him look at her puzzled. "I can tell. You move about as though this isn't your kitchen."

"It is too my kitchen." He protested, hands on his hips. "I just don't use it a lot." She continued to stare at him doubtfully, and he sighed. "You're right...it's more the servants abode than what I am used to. But I don't want to wake them up! Old Andhrimnir deserves his sleep, it's not easy cooking for all the einherjar. And Fulla can never keep up with all the dishes."

Alana was surprised to hear he knew his servants names, thinking a God had far more important things to do than concern themselves with the lives of mortal souls. She wondered if her surprise showed on her face, for Rufus was speaking hastily to her. "And I used to be a bit of a cook back when I was mortal..." A doubtful look from her, and he laughed, an awkward sound as he touched the back of his head. "Okay so I burnt my fair share of meals but how hard can it be to cook one meal? I'm a God now!"

"Um...Rufus...maybe I should help..." Alana offered, privately worried she'd never get a chance at eating something edible if she left the God to his own devices.. "Please..."

"All right..." Rufus' shoulders slumped in defeat. "Though I had wanted to do something special for you." He sighed. "Something to make you smile." She just looked at him, and she could tell her stare unnerved him. "Right..." He was uncomfortable, and Alana wondered if he realized the only thing that could make her happy, had a chance at putting a smile on her face was if he was to tell her he had changed his mind. That he was letting her go home this very instant.

"Okay..." His brightness was forced, Rufus turning from her to gaze at the kitchen wall. "Knife..." He walked over to the cabinets he had previously rustled through, opening and closing drawers as he searched out the silverware. "Here we go!"

"What are we making?" Alana asked as he passed a knife to her handle first. She picked up a large potato, holding the blade to it's brown skin, working to get the peel off.

"I thought a nice vegetable stew." He said, beginning to slice and dice some carrots. "It's something even I can't mess up." He added with a laugh. "And it was always one of your favorites Alicia..." She nearly knicked her hand with the knife, the potato dropping to the floor. "Oh hey careful!" Rufus exclaimed, rushing over to examine her hand. His fingers caressed her palm, searching to make sure not even the slightest cut existed, seeming not to notice the angry pursing of her lips.

"It was Alicia's favorite...not mine...not Alana's!" She protested, jerking her hand away from his.

"Huh...oh yeah..." He was guilty as he looked at her, frowning out his confusion. "Sorry about that."

"You're still doing it..." She turned her back on him, reaching for another potato. "Still confusing me with her...still not seeing me for the person I really am."

"...We can make something else if it'll make you feel better..." His voice was low, almost a whisper, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"No...this is fine." Alana replied. "Besides, I'm sure you'll just choose something else that Alicia liked to replace the stew."

"I'm sorry.." He sighed, and then she heard it, the chopping of vegetables, Rufus almost slamming the knife into the table. The sound filled the room, the only noise in an otherwise silent kitchen. Alana worked on her share of the vegetables, peeling and dicing the food, handing them wordlessly to Rufus who poured them into a pot. Quiet as a mouse, she perched on the edge of the table's bench, watching as the God stood before the fireplace, occasionally stirring the contents of the stew. The silence stretched on between them until at last she couldn't take it anymore, Alana speaking up once more.

"Tell me about her." Rufus turned to glance at her, gladdened to hear her speak even as his green eyes showed their surprise at her choice of topics. "Tell me about Alicia."

"I'm not sure that's wise." Rufus replied, stepping away from the pot.

"Why?" She asked, watching as he approached her, the God sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "What could the harm be in telling me?"

"I want you to remember on your own, not have you doubting your memories, your dreams as being something inspired by what I told you!" He explained.

Alana frowned. "But surely there's something you could tell me? How about when you first met?"

A rueful smile then, the God's eyes growing fond in remembrance. "It wasn't the most...spectacular of first time meetings. I almost dismissed you...I mean her, as nothing more than foolish girl...but..."

"But what...?" A quiet look was all the answer she received. "Rufus tell me...I want to know."

"No..." A shake of his head then, making her frown. "If you really want to know Alicia, you'll just have to work on remembering." He smiled then. "Call it incentive."

"Alana not Alicia!" She snapped at him annoyed. "Stop calling me by that name!"

"I'm sorry..." He began, hardly looking like he meant it. "But you'll always be Alicia to me." Alana let out a loud huff of air, feeling exasperated with him. "Please..." He reached across the table to cover her hand, smiling sadly at her. "Indulge this old fool in a crazy whim."

"I can't..." Alana shook her head, sliding her hand out from underneath his. "I worry if I stop correcting you, what will happen..."

"Worry?" Rufus frowned, the confusion on his face.

"It's nothing..." She sighed. "Please...tell me something about her...anything...I'm curious...I want to know more about the girl who has caused my life to turn upside down."

He started to part his lips, expression serious when the sound of the tea kettle went off. "Excuse me." He hurried over to the fire, removing the kettle, and checking on the stew. He took a taste of the broth, nodding to himself in satisfaction.

A bowl was placed in front of her, piping hot with a generous helping of vegetables inside it's ceramic roundness. She inhaled it's scent, finding the aroma reminded her of her mother's cooking, Alana eagerly thrusting her spoon into the stew. She took several bites, hearing Rufus' laugh in delight. Alana glanced up and saw him seated back across from her, chin held in his hands as he watched her eat with a fond expression.

"You must have been hungrier than I thought."

"It's very good." Alana complimented him, dipping her spoon into the bowl.

"You're not just saying that are you?" He looked uncertain then, and she shook her head no. "I'm glad." He continued to watch her eat, the starving girl too hungry to be embarrassed by his intense study of her eating habits.

"Alicia..." The spoon paused halfway to her mouth, Alana gazing at Rufus with a frown. "She...she was special to me." He said at last, licking his lips nervously. Alana lowered her spoon, holding her breath, not daring to speak. It seemed like it took a lot for the God to speak about the girl, and she was worried he'd fall quiet at the sound of her voice.

"I didn't realize it at first...no it wasn't love at first sight." A chuckle then, a rueful smile on his face. "I wasn't even sure I LIKED the girl. But then something changed..." He fell silent, seeming lost in his thoughts. Minutes pass by, Alana waiting patiently for him to speak once more. "She changed. I watched her blossom into a woman. Alicia went from being this scared little girl, this sheltered princess to a confidant young woman. I think losing Sil...losing our friends forced her to grow up...but...even before that happened, I had begun to notice her in a way that spoke of more than just friendship."

"You were lovers..." Alana's voice made Rufus start in his seat, his eyes growing focused as he looked at her as though noticing her for the first time.

"No." She held back a gasp at the raw pain on his face, shocked that an answer to her statement could hurt him so.

"But then...?" Alana felt her confusion rising, not knowing what to think, what to feel.

"We were friends...best friends..." He closed his eyes as though he couldn't stand to look at her. "The love was there, but it was never acted upon. Never voiced." He sighed, letting his arms rest on the table's countertop, laying his head down on top of his arms. "We were both too shy...too embarrassed by our feelings to properly express them. Too caught up in what was going around to stop and think of love. I never got to tell her, not in words, not out loud...and then..." He opened his eyes, the green of them wet with unshed tears. "She died."

"I'm sorry..." whispered Alana, and it was as though his pain transferred to her, bringing her to the verge of tears.

"More than anything in all the realms, my greatest desire is to see her again and tell her how I feel..." A single, solitary tear arced it's way down his cheek, Rufus sighing once more. "That's why you must remember Alicia...I need you...I need to be able to tell you, to make you understand how I feel about you. So we can be together at last, as it was meant to be!"

"..." Her appetite was gone, Alana pushing the bowl away from her.

"I've done it again." Rufus said, lifting up his head. "I've upset you."

"A little..." She admitted with a sigh.

"I seem to do a lot of that." Rufus was frowning, his right hand curling into a fist. "I don't mean to though! This wouldn't be a problem if..."

"If what?"

"If you remembered..." He whispered out his accusation to her. "Alicia...I know I can make you happy...I know it! If you would just stop clinging to this reincarnation, this Alana person..."

"Don't speak to me like that!" She snapped. "This...Alana person as you put it, is real! I thought you were beginning to understand that!" He was opening up his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could give voice to his words. "No! Don't say you're sorry! Don't offer up false apologies one minute, while secretly hoping for Alicia to replace Alana! It's...it's not very becoming of a God."

"But what can I do?" He demanded, sounding anguished. "I can't stand to see you upset, and yet...my very actions, the thing I want more than anything else in this world, in all the nine realms, is the very thing that makes your eyes fill with tears!" He pounded his fist onto the table, and she flinched back from the sound. "It leaves me feeling so conflicted, and I don't like it! I don't like feeling this way!"

"And you think I do?!" Her temper was flaring, ready to boil over into her words. "Rufus, since you've brought me here, I've been in a constant state of stress...I fluctuate from sadness to fear to anxiety, a constant merry go round of overwhelming emotions! And it's all your fault!" She snorted, nostrils flaring as she glared at him. "I think in this last day I've cried more tears than I have in my entire lifetime!"

"Alicia..."

"And I'm sick of hearing that name!" She finished, bursting into tears. She lowered her face into her hands, sobbing loudly.

"Al..." He trailed off, uncertainty in his voice. She wailed louder, knowing he had wanted to say Alicia, knowing only her tears had stopped him from pronouncing that hated name. Alana felt her hands become soaked with her tears, and still she cried unable to stop. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Rufus touch her, the God wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry...shhh...shh..." His attempts at soothing her only made her sniffle, feeling the tears come faster. "We're both just tired...it has been a long day...you'll feel better come the morning."

"No, I won't!" Alana said through gritted teeth, trying to shrug free of his embrace. His large hands encircled her wrists, gently tugging her hands away from her face. She stared down at their hands, expression glum but not resigned. "You can't fix this with sleep Rufus..." But he wasn't listening to her, face buried in the back of her hair, breath stirring up individual strands as he murmured soothing nonsense to her.

Too late did Alana realize that it was the beginnings of a spell he whispered into her hair. Only when the sleep came upon her, sudden and fast, her eyelids growing heavy with need did she think to protest. "NO!" But she was already slipping into unconsciousness, barely aware of him lifting her up into his arms.

"Sleep Alicia..." She heard him command, cradling her in his arms. Alana fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. She passed out into the blackness of sleep, even as she heard bells chime...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

SorSorx3, thanks! Heh...everyone wants her to remember so quickly. ;-p

Alpha Huntress, funny you should mention the three Valkyries. I imagine that when Rufus gets desperate enough he will at the very least awaken SIlmeria to try and jog Alana's memories!

Amanthya, ah several questions got answered? I'm glad! Ah...as you'll see in the next chapter, Rufus made a deal with Alana he shouldn't have! XD


	8. Chapter 8

He listened to her sobs, not knowing what to do. Rufus started to speak, to say Alicia's name, and at the utterance of that first syllable, she cried louder. It made him fall silent, just looking at her. Quietly watching as she sat there, hands over her face with her shoulders shaking as she cried. _This is my fault._ He realized. _I make her cry. _And yet for all his regret at her tears, Rufus knew he wasn't selfless enough to do the one thing that would make her truly happy.

With a sigh he was rising to stand, Alicia not bothering to look up at the sounds he made. She was too lost to her grief, sobbing into her hands even as he moved around the table, drawing near to her. For one brief instant he just stood next to her, staring down at her, hesitating on what to do. Alicia seemed unable to stop crying, and it was as though every tear, every sob and sniffle was a sharpened dagger, stabbing into his heart.

Moving through the imagined pain, he went to stand behind her, bending to wrap his arms around her sitting frame. He felt her jump at his touch, for a second her sobs turning into a gasp. That was little better than the tears, his intent being to soothe not frighten the girl. "I'm sorry...shhh...shhh..." In that instant, he meant every word, desperate to stop her tears. But the sound of his voice only seemed to make her cry harder, much to his displeasure.

"We're both just tired..." He continued, rocking her gently in place. "It has been a long day...you'll feel better come the morning." He wished he felt as confidant as he sounded, hearing Alicia's vocal protest against his words.

"No, I won't!" She cried out, twisting and turning in his embrace, a futile attempt to break free of the hug. He stifled a sigh, giving her a soft squeeze, hands reaching to capture her wrists. "You can't fix this with sleep Rufus..."

But like so much of his dealings with her, he chose to ignore her words, continuing to whisper soothingly to her. He knew she'd think he was babbling nonsense, counting on the girl being uneducated in the realm of magic. He whispered out those powerful words, a stray thought wondering if it was wrong of him to force her to sleep, knowing he was just seeking to avoid their problems this way.

She wasn't as naive as he thought, Alicia recognized what he was doing, screaming out a no in protest. But the magic was too strong, and she had no defense against his words, growing limp in his arms. "Sleep Alicia..." He urged her, hands letting go of her wrists to land on her waist. "Sleep..." Gently, he pulled on her, lifting her up off the bench and into his arms.

Alicia let out a soft murmur, but other than that was silent, arms dangling limply by her sides. He shifted his grip, one arm securing her legs, the other just under her arms, cradling her like she was a human sized doll. Rufus was looking down at her face, when he felt it, a surge in the air, power gathering in one spot. He pulled his gaze away from the girl's face, turning to stare at the empty space to the left of him, hearing bells chime.

The air seemed to shimmer as though from intense heat, seconds later a body appeared, a woman clad in little more than a skimpy white night dress. Her bare feet remained hovering over the floor, and her eyes showed their surprise at seeing him in this unexpected place. Her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance as she noticed the girl in his arms, the Goddess folding her arms over her chest as she fought not to scowl.

"Lord Rufus! I have been searching everywhere for you!" She couldn't keep the glare out of her eyes, and if she had been standing on the floor, her foot would have been tapping out her impatience.

"Hello Freya..." Rufus sighed, voice sounding as annoyed as she looked. "What brings you to me in this agitated state, and so late at night?"

"Can't you guess?!" Her fingers drummed against the flesh of her arms, betraying the state of agitation she felt. "After all, I assume it's your handiwork that has led to the sacred boar's early rejuvenation."

"This is about Sahrimnir?" Rufus frowned. "So he's up and about a little earlier than expected, what's the big deal?"

"The deal as you put it, is the fact that the beast is currently running amuck on the plains of Idavoll!" Freya exclaimed. "Several einherjar have been gored in their attempts to catch the blasted pig!"

"Oh."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow, tone mocking. "Oh! Is that all you have to say for yourself?" He was silent, just looking at her, hearing the sigh of exasperation the blonde Goddess let out. "Lord Rufus, when will you learn your actions have consequences?"

"I know that!" At first his voice was angry, but that fire quickly faded away to uncertainty.. "It's just...sometimes I forget..."

"You can't afford to forget." snapped Freya. "Not when it affects so many."

He was silent except for his sigh, longing for the simpler time of the past. Back when he had been alone, his actions affecting nothing and no one but himself. That had slowly changed when he met Alicia, coming to care about her and the people they traveled with. It was still a far cry from the amount of people he could affect as King of the Gods, a burden that sat heavy on his heart.

"Lord Rufus..." Her voice had changed pitch, going softer, Freya attempting a different tactic. "I know this is a trying time for you, especially with that girl here. But you must try to maintain your sense of propriety and carry on as you normally would."

He stared at her, unconsciously rubbing his chin against the softness of Alicia's hair. "I'm trying." Rufus whispered.

"Try harder!" She urged. "It's not that I am...unsympathetic to your feelings..." Rufus lifted his head, a loud bark of laughter escaping him. It made Freya scowl, arms crossing over her chest. "Need I remind you I understand all too well the pain of love lost?"

She spoke of Odin, he realized, seeing a hint of hurt in her eyes "I apologize Freya. I didn't mean to disrespect you by laughing." Her lips settled into a thin line, Freya fighting to remain expressionless. "Truly I am sorry."

"Hmph." Her hand raised, smoothing back her hair though every golden lock was in perfect placement. "I don't like it Lord Rufus..." She said. "This girl changes things, changes you. And when the Lord of the Heavens is affected, the very laws of nature start to unfold."

"You're overreacting." Rufus told her, shifting Alicia to lie more comfortably against his chest. "I'm not changing..."

"Oh? You're not?" She arched an eyebrow at him, lips twitching. "This...obsession you have with Alicia...it goes beyond a mere crush. It's already driven you to neglect your daily duties, and she's only been here for half a day!"

"It's not an obsession!" Rufus shouted, arms shaking as he glowered at the Goddess. "It's not." He repeated, voice lowered to a whisper.

"Isn't it?" demanded Freya. "You can barely stand to be apart from her, sneaking away to spend every waking moment with her. You've kidnapped her! Not only that, you interfered with her natural time to die! You killed to save her...that will have repercussions on the mortal lives! A balance has been upset, and you do nothing to fix it!"

"No..." Rufus shook his head, all his anger directed at Freya. "NO!" They stood there glaring at each other, the Goddess not backing down from the anger in his eyes. "Alicia's continued existence won't be a problem." He said, his voice a calm threat. "I've removed her from Midgard, thereby removing the threat her survival would pose on the fabric of the human's lives around her."

"But!"

"Fear not Freya...Alicia will not be around to disrupt the Norn's carefully woven history." He gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "And if it comes down to it, if I must return her for some reason, they will have ample time to sketch out a new destiny for her." He gave a sad smile. "One where she lives to a ripe old age."

"If she was scheduled to die at that time it was because she had an important part to play!" Freya said, close to shouting. "Every life, every soul is carefully planned out, a destiny firmly set in place. To deny that destiny is to deny fate!" She stabbed a finger before his face, shaking it at him. "Even Odin knew that!"

"And yet here I stand, living proof that destiny can be altered." Rufus smirked.

"And such a situation had grave happenings surrounding it!" Freya shook her head no. "You and Alicia were supposed to have died together at the top of Yggsdrasil! It was only through the interference of that mortal, that Valeth scum that your destiny was changed. And look at what happened! Odin was lost! Thousands of lives were irrevocably changed!"

"One would say it was the return of the Dragon's Orb to Midgard that had a hand in that." Rufus retorted. "And with Odin's death, those lives were changed for the better. Freya...people lived who should have died. They went on to have rich fulfilling lives. Sure the Norns were a little busy trying to fix the mess it played on the cycle of reincarnation, but it all evened out at the end."

"Fool..." whispered Freya, shaking her head no. "You are a fool!"

"Maybe..." Rufus sighed, agreeing with her. "But I wouldn't change one thing about what I have done."

"Perhaps it was a mistake for the Norns to allow Alicia's soul to reincarnate so soon." Freya said, body stiff and rigid. "It would have been better to wait until you were over your love of this mortal."

"That will never happen." replied Rufus, nuzzling his face against Alicia's cheek. "I will love Alicia for all eternity...this I swear!" Thunder rumbled, a loud crack of it as though acknowledging the God's words, a scared bond that would be rendered unbreakable in the promise of the storm.

"A love like that is rare for we Gods." Freya said, sounding tired. "You still think like a mortal."

"Is that so wrong?" Rufus wondered out loud.

"It leaves you limited in your world view." Came her prompt answer. "It keeps you from seeing the bigger picture."

"And yet it lets me notice the smaller details the Gods have neglected when it comes to the humans." He pointed out. "I've made changes Freya, good ones. I've helped the humans of Midgard lead better, longer lives. My methods may seem unorthodox, but they are getting results."

"Which is why the Divine Pantheon hasn't objected to your more...quirky proposals." Freya said. "Really Lord Rufus, we are all trying to get along. But when you pull a stunt like you did today, it affects all of us."

"Gefjun didn't think so." Rufus said stubbornly.

"Gefjun acted on her own." Freya said with an expression that said the Goddess would be dealt with soon enough. "If it had come down to a vote..."

"You would have let Alicia die!" snapped Rufus angrily. "I understand that point already." He started to turn his back to her, and she floated closer, a hand reaching out to land on his arm.

"Wait!"

"What is it now Freya?" His expression was dismissive, Rufus having no further desire to continue this discussion with the Goddess. "I really need to be putting Alicia to bed. She's had a long day."

"I can see that." Freya said, looking at the slumbering girl with a frown on her face. "Surely she must be exhausted if she can sleep so soundly in your arms."

"It's not that..." Again he wore an uncomfortable expression on his face, his words reluctant to come out. "I uh...put a sleep spell on her." He watched Freya's reaction with a grim sort of amusement. The Goddess' jaw dropped, mouth opening and closing in shock.

"You what?!"

"Only a little one." He hastened to explain. "She was upset." Rufus continued, feeling a need to defend his actions. "I thought sleep would help her. Make everything seem better come the morning."

"RUFUS!!" She was so shocked, Freya forgot to use his title, staring at him chargrined. "You know using magic directly on a mortal is forbidden! Who knows what could happen!"

"It's just sleep magic, I promise." Rufus assured her. "A very mild dosage of spell that will wear off by the time the sun rises. She won't even have any side effects, I promise."

"But still..." Freya gaped at him.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Rufus asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Er yes..." He watched the transformation unfold, Freya schooling her expression to a more neutral face. "But it can wait until morning." She shook her head, casting an uncertain glance at Alicia. "Good night Lord Rufus..." With a shower of sparkles, and the chime of bells, she was gone, fading out of the room.

"Good night Freya..." He murmured to the empty air where she had stood. With a sigh, he was casting about his own ether, letting it encircle his body. The light from the divine energy cast interesting shadows on Alicia's face, the girl murmuring in her sleep as they teleported from the room.

"Mother..." Alicia whimpered out, fingers catching at Rufus' shirt. She clung to him as they arrived in the bedroom, soft sounds of distress as she dreamt. It made Rufus sigh to hear her, expelling loud breathes of air as he carried her towards the bed.

Upon reaching it, he got one knee up on the mattress, gently placing Alicia down on the bed. He had to pry her fingers free from his clothing, the girl reluctant to move out of his embrace. But bit by bit her fingers loosened, Rufus settling her hands over her stomach as he eased her down on the pillows that littered the bed. He didn't want to leave her, Rufus fussing over her. He drew back the coverlet over her body, tucking it in just above her breasts. He reached out to touch her hair, intending to gently brush the strands away from her eyes when she snorted, rolling onto her side.

He stared at her back, hand hovering over her head. He couldn't resist touching her one last time, giving in to the impulse to stroke her hair. Alicia let out a sigh, her hand reaching up to grab hold of a pillow, hunching closer to it. He already missed the feel of her in his arms, Rufus longing for the warmth of her body, the comfort he felt when holding her.

"Good night Alicia..." He whispered to her, one last caress of her hair. It took every ounce of strength in him to step away from the bed, Rufus desiring nothing more than to climb in next to her. But he knew that was wrong, a foolish notion, one that would only leave her all the more frighten of him.

Stiff steps guided him away from the bed, Rufus calling the ether to surround him once more. He would not rest this night, still having many things to do. The least of all being a visit to the Plains of Idavoll. After all, he thought with a grim smile. He had a pig to catch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was such a hard chapter to write! I freaking HATE it. I swear, I feel like trashing it. Maybe just skipping the Rufus POV and going straight to the morning after with Alana's POV. "sighs" And it's short too...I apologize for the mess.

To be Continued

Michelle

Amanthya, giggles Will you still feel that way when you read the latest Rufus Alicia idea I came up with? (Not posted on this site though.) I will try to post more soon...wait I am posting more! XD Tough to keep track of my own fics sometimes...too many ideas. Keep on reading and loving dear!! "hugs you"

Alpha Huntress, 100 Series and I constantly joke about Rufus failing at life. And yes, he needs to learn she's her own person. I actually could see a future scene where Alana starts to have feelings for him, but gets frustrated that he only sees her as Alicia.

Aerith the Evenstar, Thank you! I hope you weren't too disapointed in this update..."sad panda face."


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams were a funny thing. They had a way of taking form, shaping themselves from nothing into a full blown imaginings. All it took was a key, a trigger, like long buried memories and the whispered words of a divine being. Even in her deep sleep, the words reached her mind, repeating over and over, causing Alana to frown.

"...were supposed to have died together at the top of Yggsdrasil!"

Alana didn't know why those words bothered her so, her subconscious spinning them round and round, key phrases echoing in her mind. Alana found herself falling, her long blonde hair drifting upwards, her hands pushing at her skirt, trying to hold it down. It was dark all around her, but bit by bit her surroundings came into focus. Her feet gently touched down on stone, weathered rock that was gray with black lines forming a spider web pattern on the floor.

Alana gazed around, seeing the endless night sky all around her, the black fading to a purplish blue that was dotted with millions upon millions of stars. There was no land to connect this island to any other continent, it hovered in the sky. Impossible to be real, and yet it existed, she was sure of it.

Large stones of ebony protruded out of the ground, forming pillars around the island. She walked, hearing her footsteps echo as she moved forward, seeing a white light up ahead. She had to squint to look at it directly, holding a hand over her eyes for protection. It was a crystal, shining it's pure pristine light, sparkles shooting upwards into the sky. It sat on raised stone, steps carved directly into the ground that led upwards.

Alana tore her eyes away from that object, glancing up to see there was no roof over her head, the pillars holding up air. Stones floated around, multicolored gems that looked far too heavy to stay up in the air. But they did, gleaming, holding untold wealth in just the tiniest sliver of their skin.

She was still looking around in awe when she heard it. A set of footsteps, tread heavy as something passed her by. With a gasp Alana was turning, seeing the back of a man. His hair was long, emerald strands tied back with a red ribbon. A leather sheathe filled to overflowing with arrows was strapped to his back, a crude looking bow hanging from his hip.

He walked towards the light, completely ignoring her. "The power of the Gods." His voice startled her, loud and holding a touch of excitement to it. He stopped before the crystal, just staring at it. Making Alana wonder how his eyes could stand the sight of the light.

With an excited sound, he moved forward, arms spread out as though to embrace the crystal. But a loud noise was heard, like a bolt of lighting, the man being thrown away from the crystal. He landed on his back, one hand held over his face, and gasping Alana rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, dropping to her knees, trying to get a look at him. He cried out in pain, keeping his face covered, squirming in place on the ground.

"None shall lay hands upon it!" Another voice said, deep voice stern as though chiding children. Alana looked away from the injured man, to look at the crystal. She saw a man with white hair that was peppered with gray slowly floating before the crystal. His face was obscured by a weapon, a double bladed lance that reflected the light.

Alana was vaguely aware of the man sitting up next to her, but she was transfixed by this new person on the scene. There was just something about him that commanded attention. "Especially you..." He hissed out the last word, lowering his weapon, and Alana gasped. His face was young compared to that of his hair, no lines to mar his face, and his expression was arrogant, his eyes cruel looking. A circlet encircled his head, a heavy jewel sitting upon the center of his forehead, signifying him as some sort of royal personage.

"You! You're Odin!" gasped the man next to her, Alana unable to look away from the God. To her horror she realized the man was drawing his weapon, shooting off an arrow.

Odin easily deflected the projectile with his lance, twirling it around before him. "A lowly vessel..." began Odin, a hint of anger to his snobbish voice. "...trying to obtain the power of the God? Such arrogance!"

"Now that I find a little hard to believe." Out the corner of her eye, Alana saw the man slowly stand up, hands on his knees as he dusted off the dirt from his pants. His voice was disdainful, almost mocking the God with his words. "Who'd think arrogance would ever offend you!" A hand thrust forward, finger pointing accusingly at the God.

"Imbecile." Odin began swinging his weapon about, testing it's weight as he talked. "It's time you learned just what a God is!" Thunder boomed, punctuating his words, and a chill wind blew back Alana's hair.

Nervous she stood, beginning to back away. Inch by inch she walked, seeing the man draw an arrow, placing it on his bow. With a yell he was charging forth, torpedoing the God with his arrows, shafts of purple light. It was an uneven fight, the archer no match for the God. With a swing of his lance, the bowman was airborne, flying up high, only to come crashing down hard into the stone.

Compassion moved her, Alana crying out. The archer made no sound, lying face down on the cold tile. She ran to his side, falling to her knees, her hands touching his back, trying to shake him awake.

"It is a shame to waste such a vessel, but no one commits sacrilege against me!" announced Odin, taking his time in striding forward. He was cocky arrogance at best, sure his victory was at hand. "Away human!"

With a start she realized he was talking to her, and she gasped, cowering before the God. The look he gave her chilled her to the bone, making her tremble though she did not move. "The human host of Silmeria?!" Odin sounded surprised, but that emotion was quickly replaced by disdain. "You think that entitles you to be here?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alana cried out, trying to sound bold.

"Blaspheming, undead impostor!" His words confused her, Alana knowing she was anything but what he called her. He took another step forward, lazily twirling his weapon, and she moved, going to stand in front of the unconscious archer. She spread out her arms wide, her intent to protect him.

"Heh..." Odin smirked. "To oblivion with the both of you!" He lifted the lance high up above his head, eyes intent on Alana. She gasped, and screwed her eyes tightly shut, repeating to herself this was only a dream. She heard Odin let out a yell, a vicious sounding war cry, and felt the breeze stirred up by the movement of his arm.

With a startled shout, Alana sat up, finding herself tangled in heavy bed sheets. She glanced around, eyes blinking rapidly as she stared at the bedroom, for a second feeling relief. But the dream stuck with her, a frown on her face as she realized that in her dream, she had died.

It was a horrific feeling, to dream one's own death, and for a second her face crumpled in despair. But no tears fell, Alana's fingers finding her eyes were dry. She covered her face with her hands, a muffled sound, half laugh, half sob escaping her. _I'm tired._ She realized with a sigh. _It's the only explanation. Tried and confused, and my head is full of foolish notions. _

But she felt unease, wondering why she had dreamt of Odin. Why him? Out of all the Gods she could have dreamt about, she would have expected her dreams to be about Rufus. He tried to fill her mind with foolish notions of being that Alicia person, and yet for all his attempts she dreamt not of her, but of someone else completely. Her frown deepened, recalling the mysterious archer in her dream. She hadn't seen his face, couldn't remember the sound of his voice, but one thing stuck out in her mind. His hair! It had held the green of the forest to it, and she realized with a start it was the same shade of green as her abductor's hair.

It couldn't be mere coincidence. Alana frowned, shaking her head no. Never had she seen a person with such an exotic color for their hair. Only a God would be bold enough to allow such an unnatural hue to color their hair. And though she hadn't seen the archer's face, could not remember the sound of his voice, she was sure he had represented Rufus in her dream.

"I can't even find escape from him in my sleep." Alana sighed, hands reaching for the blanket. She untangled it from her legs, smoothing down her rumpled blue skirts with a sigh. She wished she had dreamt of something pleasant, of her mother and father, or of her village and friends. But would that have been any better than to dream about Rufus? She feared it would not, knowing a part of her heart would have broken to wake up and find herself not snug in her own bed.

Alana crawled to the edge of the bed, placing her slipper covered feet onto the carpeted floor. For one brief moment she just perched on the edge of the bed, looking around the room blankly. She had no idea of what she should do next, knowing if she had been home there would have been chores to occupy her time. Here there was nothing for her, nothing but the opportunity to sit and wait, and mull over the events of yesterday.

Not that she looked forward to reliving the time she had spent in the God's presence, knowing it was more apt to cause her to tear up than comfort her. Alana didn't want that, she was tired of crying, tired of feeling afraid. She needed something to keep herself busy, and with a heavy sigh she began pacing the floor of her prison. Her skirts dragged across the floor, feeling as heavy as her heart.

The dream was still on her mind, leaving her to wonder what has caused her to have such a dream. A nagging thought wormed it's way through her head, whispering in her ear. Telling her that no matter what she had tried to do in it, the outcome would have been the same. That she was as helpless then as she was now, unable to change fate no matter how much she wished otherwise.

Her pacing brought her over to the window, Alana gazing at the garden scene. It almost made her smile, the girl placing her hands palm down on the glass surface as she watched the faeries tend to the flowers. She stared at the tiny workers, unconsciously pressing down with her hands, and with a startled cry felt the glass move. It split down the center, a sweet smelling breeze wafting pass her, stirring up her hair. Alana pushed harder on the glass, opening the gap wider, feeling the sunlight on her hands.

A colorful blur sped by her face, and she turned to track it. Faeries, their clothing and wings as bright and colorful as a rainbow had entered the room. They flew about, examining the bedroom with fascinated interest, touching things and knocking over papers. One found a potted plant, and immediately set about to tending to it's soil. Others circled about Alana curiously, one bold faerie getting right in her face, studying the girl's features.

At a nod from her, they were moving, touching Alana's hair, pulling on her skirts. She couldn't help laughing, feeling them try to tug her closer to the open window. "All right, all right!" She exclaimed, giggling. "I'll go with you."

An excited cheer was her answer, faeries flitting past her to dive back into the garden. Alana reached up to grip the sides of the window frame, her feet climbing up onto the sill. It was a small drop to the ground, Alana easily landing upright on her feet. She felt a warm furry body rub up against her legs, Alana glancing downwards to see a brown spotted feline with golden fur. It's head came up to her knees, and as it noticed her attention, it flopped over onto it's side, purring loudly. Entranced, Alana knelt down to touch the creature, fingers caressing the softest fur she had ever felt.

Other cats were in the garden, some watching her curiously, others feigning indifference to the newcomer in their surroundings. They were all exotic looking, and similarly sized, ebony blacks and bright golden hues, among silver gray and even dabbled red felines. With a lick of her fingers, the spotted one rose to it's paws, butting it's head against her hand. She stroked under it's chin, and then stood, looking around the garden.

Carefully tended rows of flowers were blooming under the care of the faeries, a variety of exotic looking plants that were a colorful array amidst all the green of the grass and shrubs. Alana had no way of knowing that when viewed from above, the flowers formed intricate patterns into the garden's ground, the girl limited to seeing them from a more mundane perspective.

Even with that limited view she could appreciate the beauty of the garden, smelling the fragrant perfumes the flowers released. She walked among the rows, fingers touching a petal here and there, marveling at the feel of their satin soft surface. Her feline companion followed her, winding it's way around her ankles, playful meows as it demanded her attention.

Faeries were huddled around a flower, and at her approach they lifted into the air, revealing a sickly looking plant. One faerie remained, her face sad as she tried to tend to the ailing flower. "What's wrong?" asked Alana softly, bending down to peer at the flower. The faerie shook her head, and pointed at gnarled roots that protruded from the soil. Alana saw they were weeds, an ugly blight on an otherwise perfect garden.

The faerie flitted around the weeds, trying to pull at the roots, but lacked the strength to snap the weeds free from the soil. "Can I help?" Alana asked, fingers hovering uncertainly over the weeds. At the little woman's nod, Alana reached for the weed, pulling on it with all her might. It stuck fast to the ground, wanting to choke the life out of the plant it had attached itself too. But little by little, encouraged by the hope in the winged woman's eyes, she got the weed free.

A cheer erupted from the faeries, a colorful bunch of them circling around Alana, chattering excitedly. "You're welcome." She smiled, than looked around. "Is there anything else I can do?" She was led over to a bare patch of freshly tilled dirt, a small bag laying overturned on it's side, spilling seeds out onto the ground. The faeries looked expectantly at her, and she nodded, getting down on her knees.

"Like this?" She asked, digging her hands into the dirt, scooping some aside to make a deep hole. A pink haired faerie swooped down, dropping a seed into the hole she had created, Alana then easing the dirt to cover up the seed. The faeries watched her do this a few more times, than satisfied she knew what to do flew off to tend to their own assigned tasks. She and the pink haired woman worked side by side, diligently planting new life into the ground.

Alana actually smiled as she did this, glad to be made useful. The work was dirty, but fulfilling, reminding her very much of the times she had helped her mother care for the vegetable garden in their backyard. She worked without complaint, listening to the buzz of faerie wings, their excited chatter pleasant background noise. She barely noticed when they grew even more excited, continuing to dig holes into the ground.

It wasn't until a shadow fell over her, blocking out the warmth of the sun that she stiffened, realizing the garden had another visitor. She was turning to peer over her shoulder, even as he spoke, his voice sounding amused. "Alicia, just what are you doing?"

"Rufus..." Alana frowned, gazing up at him, seeing his face hidden in shadows. He moved, the sunlight hitting his face, and at the sight of his handsome features, memories came rushing back. It wasn't the memories Rufus would have hoped for, instead it was the events of the night before that came back to her. She remembered waking up, scared by her dreams, Rufus there to comfort her. Of the God taking her to get something to eat, of the horrific sight of the boar, and their argument. An argument she did not remember finishing, and she frowned, trying to recall the last thing she had said.

Her cry of no echoed in her mind, and with a start she realized that Rufus had forced his will on her, making her sleep when she hadn't been tired. Anger flared in Alana, a soft growl escaping her lips. _God or no, he goes too far!_ She thought annoyed, brushing her dirt covered hands on her dress. She went to stand, Rufus solicitously reaching down to help her up. She chased away his hands, wanting to stand on her own, even as she slowly turned to face him.

She could tell the anger on her face surprised him, made the God take a step back as he warily eyed her. "I guess you're still mad..." He started to say, and it took all of Alana's self control to keep from slapping him.

"Of course I am!" She snapped, hands on her hips. "Did you really think that by making me sleep that would solve everything?"

"I..." His face looked uncertain, the God choosing his words carefully. "I don't know." He said at last with a deep sigh. "I just thought...hoped that come morning things would be different...less upsetting for you."

"Well it's not." replied Alana, sure her eyes were flashing with anger. "You keep doing that! You keep seeking to avoid confrontation." She explained with a shake of her head. "Running away when things don't go your way...or putting me to sleep to avoid a truth you don't want to hear. It doesn't solve anything, doesn't make it better, doesn't make the pain any less!"

"I'm sorry..." His head dropped downwards, Rufus looking ashamed.

"You should be!" Her fingers curled, bunching up the material on her hips as she fought not to make two fists out of her hands. "How can we ever move past this if you won't face me?"

"I'll...try to do better." Rufus said in answer. "It's the best I can promise." A hopeful look from him, the God offering her a tentative smile. "You want to move forward with me?"

"I..." Now it was her turn to lower her eyes, looking away from him. "I don't know. I...we can't continue the way we've been acting...it won't benefit either of us." She sighed, risking a look up at him. "It will make my time here a miserable experience for both of us...I don't want that..." She shook her head, fighting a frown. "It's only my second day here and I am so tired of fighting with you...fighting and crying."

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Rufus admitted. "Your tears pain me. I never wanted to be the source of your sorrow. And yet I've become just that." A crooked smile then, a nervous laugh escaping him. "Funny how things work out."

"Yes..." She sighed, not seeing the humor in his words.

"So..." An uncertain word from him, the God blinking rapidly as he looked at her. "Why don't you get changed?" She glanced down, seeing her skirts had gotten soiled with dirt, Alana offering up a hasty apology.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to ruin your dress!"

"It's only a little dirt." Rufus smiled to show it was no big deal, but Alana was frowning and shaking her head no.

"It was careless of me..." Alana sighed, knowing that if she was back home she'd have to make do with the dirty dress until she could clean it.

"I'm sure the einherjar can clean it." continued Rufus.

"No, I should do it." Alana said. "It's my mess."

"All right..." Rufus said, clearly not wanting to argue with her over this. "Do that and get changed. I'll go get you some breakfast in the meantime. And then."

"Then?" asked Alana curiously.

"Then I think it's time I give you a tour of Asgard." He smiled, green eyes twinkling with warmth and merriment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle

ViviBell, you and me both!! Too much sadness in the ending. What with Lezard dying (my fave character) and then what happens to Alicia and Rufus. Here's hoping if they make a VP 3, it won't be such a depressing ending.

Amanthya, yes...it's on my site. But you already know that...and have had your brain broken by the Lezard-Rufus-Alicia aspects!! XD In Norse mythology, the Norns were the demi goddesses of destiny, for both men and Gods and the unchanging laws of the cosmos. There's three of them. Course, in the actual VP game, it seems that the Valkyries were Goddesses of Fate, and might also be the VP's version of the Norns. But since we have no proof of that, I included the Norns. The Norns also take care of Yggsdrasil, trying to stop it from decaying.

Yes, Rufus is a good guy. He's not Lezard! He won't molest ALicia/Alana without her consent. However he can't resist sneaking kisses and touches!!

Cupcale Ninja, welcome back!! Well one good thing about an abscence, is you come back, hopefully to more than one new chapter! Yes, a Rufus repellant would come in handy:D

Aerith the Evenstar, aw thank you! Seems people enjoyed that chapter after all. I guess I was worrying for nothing. "grins" Your review made me giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

He was pathetic, Rufus thought, fighting back the urge to let out an angry bark of laughter. Truly and utterly, what a wretched little man to be pressed up against a door, hands caressing the smooth ivory surface in the manner which he longed to touch HER. Alicia had retreated to the bathroom, the door locked and barred against him. She didn't trust him, and right now he couldn't blame her. He knew she would be horrified to find him leaning against the door, reveling in the warmth of the wood, ears pricked to capture her every sound. Every splash, every murmur, each sound fueling his fantasies.

His eyes were situated right at the crack in the door, that thin sliver of space offering him a glimpse into the bathroom. Not that he could see very much, aside from the sky blue ties of the far wall. But occasionally he saw her arm, bent at the elbow and resting on the tub's ledge. Her skin was pink from the heat of the water, not a speck of dirt to be found on her. He wondered about the rest of her, wanting to inspect her thoroughly even as he cursed himself in his head for such thoughts.

Water splashed, and her arm disappeared, Rufus holding his breath in excitement. Her foot suddenly appeared, cute little toes wiggling as she shook the water free from her skin. More of her appeared, a shapely leg stepping over the side of the tub, and it was then that Rufus' conscience kicked in, forcing the God to push himself away from the door, stumbling backwards with his eyes closed. For good measure he slapped his hand over his eyes, finding his skin was slick with nervous sweat.

He was still patting his brow, running his fingers through his slightly damp bangs when he heard the door unlock. It swung inwards, revealing Alicia, clad in a pale lavender gown. In her arms, she held her blue dress, the material slightly damp from where she had scrubbed at the dirty spots. He smiled at her, unable to keep from doing a slow look over at her body, approving of the way the dress clung to her curves.

"You look lovely." Rufus said, returning his eyes to her face in time to catch the pink blush on her cheeks. She was looking shy, ducking her head so that her golden hair fell forward to hide her from him, her arms holding onto the blue dress tighter. "The color suits you."

"Thank you." Alicia whispered, glancing up in alarm at the sound of his footsteps approaching her. She was still so nervous around him, and it made him frown, even as he reached out with his hands.

"Here...let me..." Rufus said, taking the damp dress from her. She watched wordlessly as he walked over to the window, reaching up to hang it over the curtain rod. "It'll dry faster if we leave it in the sun." He explained, turning to look at her. "Are you hungry?" He asked, moving towards the table, fingers reaching to pull back the silver cover atop a matching platter. Fruits were revealed, all manners, from crimson colored apples, to green grapes that were plump with juice. "I had Esme prepare this while you bathed."

She didn't smile, didn't so much as blink, but slowly she approached him, eyeing the fruit hungrily. He remembered how she hadn't finished her meal the night before, and he was determined to see her eat her fill this time. "Here...try this..." suugested Rufus, lifting up a fuzzy peach.

"What is it?" Alicia asked, looking at the pinkish orange fruit in his hands. He remembered that peaches didn't grow in Coriander's part of the world, and most likely the fruit would have been too expensive to import.

"It's a peach." He explained, dropping it into her waiting hand. "It tastes really good."

"If you say so." She said doubtfully, fingers rubbing the fuzz that was lightly dabbled on it's skin. She turned the fruit this way and that, examining it thoroughly before raising it to her lips. He tried not to stare as he watched her mouth open, teeth flashing as she took a tiny bite of the fruit. "HMMMMMMMMMMM!" She suddenly exclaimed, eyes widening with amazement. She took another bite, bigger this time, moaning out her appreciation. "It's good!"

"I told you so!" He grinned at her, watching as juice leaked out the corners of her mouth. He found himself taking a step forward before he could stop himself, wanting to lick at her skin, lap the liquid up with his tongue. Instead he forced his hands into fists, keeping them clenched and at his sides, behaving himself for now. Alicia noticed his struggle, nearly dropping the peach on the floor, a gasp escaping her.

"Sorry..." He murmured, Rufus turning his back on her, pretending to be studying the fruit platter. "So have you ever tasted anything as sweet and juicy as that peach?"

Alicia accepted his attempt at conversation, slowly answering back. "No...do all peaches taste like this, or is it magic?"

"Here...try an apple..." He said, plucking the red fruit from the top of the pile. "And it is magic." He admitted, as her fingers brushed against his, claiming the apple for her own. "Nothing spoils or grows rotten here in Asgard. Well...almost nothing." He conceded the point, thinking of the weeds that constantly sprouted up, trying to choke the life out of the local plant life.

She was listening to him, chewing noisily on the apple, making happy noises as she ate. He smiled, amused by her sounds, fingers plucking grapes free of the pile. The tower of fruit wobbled, looking dangerously close to toppling, but for now it held fast. "The fairies will be pleased."

"Oh?" She arched a golden eyebrow at him, a question in her eyes.

"The little gardners work hard to grow the best fruit...and get very little in the way of thanks." He explained, fingers playing with the round balls of the grape, pulling them free of the vine. He set them down on the table, arranged in neat little rows, something to occupy his hands and keep him from trying to touch Alicia. "They are ever so happy to work for an appreciative audience."

"Is there no one to enjoy the results of their labor?" She asked innocently, another apple in her hand.

"Well...not really." Admitted Rufus. "The Gods don't eat very much you see, and when they do, well...they don't really pay mind to where the food comes from, or who worked to grow it. But..." He sighed, shaking his head. "You can be damn sure that they will complain if it doesn't taste right!"

"I see..." Alicia frowned, giving a slight toss of her head. "Well, I will be sure to thank the fairies for their hard work when next I see them."

"They'll like that." Rufus smiled, reaching for an orange. His fingers easily pealed back the skin of the fruit, Rufus pulling a slice free of the round orange. He tasted it, and it was sweet, Rufus able to understand why Alicia was so vocal in her appreciation of the fruit. Juice squirted in his mouth, across his lips, tongue darting out to lick it all up. He closed his eyes for a moment, just savoring the taste of it.

His eyes opened, catching her staring at him. For a second her lips trembled, Alicia fighting the temptation to smile. "You don't eat much do you...?"

"No..." He admitted, reaching for another orange slice. "I haven't seen much need too. It's not like I can starve...but..perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" She urged him, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Perhaps I have been needlessly denying myself." Rufus said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "There is pleasure to be found in the tasting of good foods..." He smiled at her, taking a step closer towards her. "And in good company." His hand was raising, reaching to touch her hair, when she gasped and took a step back, dropping her apple in favor of raising her hands to ward him off.

Rufus sighed heavily, fingers grasping the air where she had been, eyes looking sad as he gazed at her. "Alicia..." He saw her flinch at the sound of that name, lips

parting, sure to admonish him for not using her other name. "Alicia..." he said more firmly, and grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, blue eyes wary as she went struggling into his embrace.

"Thank you." He hugged her, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of the shampoo she had just used. "You remind me that I need to start enjoying life once more. And starting simple, starting with food is a good way to do it!"

She was shifting in his arms, uncomfortable with him holding her. That made him grip her all the more tightly, squeezing her until she cried out in pain. He cringed at the sound, loosening his grip slightly, fingers caressing the back of her dress. "Let go of me..." Alicia whispered, stiff in his embrace. "Please!" She added, a hint of panic in her tone.

"It's all right, shhh..." He said soothingly, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

"It's not!" She protested, and her hands touched his chest, Rufus arching into her touch even as she shoved hard. He gave her the illusion of escaping, allowing her to back out of his arms, the girl all but fleeing to the corner of the room furthest from him. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at him, cautious should he try to approach her.

Rufus bit his lip to keep from swearing, his hand hitting the table, feeling the wet squelch of the grapes underneath his palm. "I've done it again." He shook his hand, trying to shake off the remains of the grapes, even as he sighed. "I've upset you, and ruined your meal."

Alicia said nothing, eyes continuing to stare. He turned his back on her, wanting to hide from the accusation in them. "Please...finish eating."

"I'm not hungry." Alicia said, remaining pressed against the wall.

"That can't be true..." Rufus replied, glancing at the table. She had hardly made a dent in the platter's offering, so many tempting morsels of fruit laying piled up on each other. "You hardly ate last night, and now I've turned you off your meal again..!"

"I'll eat something later." She promised him. "I find it difficult to eat on a nervous stomach..."

His shoulder sagged, Rufus feeling the pointed jab of her words go straight to his heart. He continued to stare at the table, feeling her eyes on his back. Minutes passed, neither one speaking until Rufus at last cleared his throat. "So..." He said, sounding almost casual. "How about that tour?" He turned in time to see her blinking at him in surprise, unnerved by his abrupt change in attitude. Truth be known, it bothered him too, but he wanted to put her at ease, have them both forget about his little indiscretion at the table.

She didn't seem to be buying it, just looking at him wordlessly. "You do want to see the beauty of Asgard yourself, do you not?" Rufus asked, trying to capture her interest. "Oh Alicia, the stories can't compare to actual witnessing it with your own eyes. The sights, the sounds, the smells...all of it guaranteed to tantalize the sensations of the body!"

"I would like that." She slowly admitted, and he smiled.

"Then come here." He said, holding out his hand to her. She stared at it with suspicion, not making a move towards him. He didn't blame her after that last attempt at holding her, but he needed her close by if they were going to teleport. "I promise I won't try anything. Just...let me...hold you so we can transport to the stables."

"Stables?" Interest shown in her eyes, and Rufus saw his chance.

"Yes...we're going for a ride." He said. "I thought it would be better than teleporting you from place to place. Less disorientating." He gave a laugh then, Rufus putting a hand behind his head, a nervous gesture. "I know how unsettling it can be, especially on the stomach. When I was first learning how to control the ether, I was a disaster!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I even got ill on occasion from trying to make the shift from place to place." He continued to chuckle, amused at himself. "Freya was most displeased. She said and I quote, it is ill befitting a God to be sick." He could almost hear the Goddess' angry voice in his ear, chiding him for that incident. "So I rather not place an unnecessary strain on your body when we could travel in style."

She was still hesitating, and he continued to sell her on the thought. "We have many steeds in the stable, all manners of horses, even ones you never dreamed of." Another smile from him, teeth flashing. "There's even a unicorn..."

"A unicorn?" There was definitely girlish glee in her eyes at the thought, and she slowly stepped away from the wall at his nod. Rufus had to force himself to be patient, waiting for her to approach him when he wanted nothing more than to seize hold of her hand. But at last she reached him, and with a warning in her eyes, took hold of his hand, Rufus lacing his fingers together with her soft ones.

"Now..." He said, and he pulled her near, though not as close as he would have liked. She helped keep them separate, a hand on his chest, light pressure exerted to keep him at bay. He allowed her that, sure she knew that if he wanted to, he could easily have her plastered against his front. "Here we go..." He whispered advice in her ear. "It helps if you close your eyes."

"Okay." Alicia said, lowering her eyelids. He used his free hand to start gathering ether around him, seeing multicolored sparkles glow on his fingertips. With a wave of his hand, it flowed free, encircling their bodies. He'd never admit this, but on occasion he too felt the need to close his eyes as reality shifted, hating the way their surroundings blurred, as though being see through the cascading liquid of a waterfall.

For a second it felt like they hung suspended in the air, chimes ringing out, sounding their arrival. But then the ground solidified beneath their feet, hay stalks crunching underfoot. Alicia immediately opened her eyes at the sound, taking a step away from him as she peered curiously at the room. More of that crunching sound, indeed the whole floor was littered with hay and dust, and huge, golden bales of it were stacked in the corner.

The stable was made from the finest wood, a rich, reddish brown polished to perfection. It made up the walls, huge beams of it arching upward to support the pointed ceiling. At the side opposite the stack of hay, were doors large in size, almost reaching the ceiling. They were slightly ajar, letting in a cool breeze, the air a much needed relief to chase away the musky smell of the horses.

Alicia immediately gravitated towards the back of the huge stable, hurrying towards the stalls where horses could be seen. She seemed to delight in the animals, and as she gazed into the first stall, a gasp was heard. "Ooooh. Aren't you a beauty..." She breathed out, staring at the white horse, with it's braided mane. Golden eyes looked back at her, and the horse nickered a greeting, hooves sounding as it neared the gate of the stall. It's head stuck out over the top of it, the mare peering at Alicia with intelligence in her eyes.

Alicia could not help herself it seemed, her first genuine smile on her face as she reached for the horse, hands held up before it's muzzle. The horse shoved it's nose into her palms, scenting the fruit she had handled. The mare let out a neigh, a questioning call, licking it's lips hungrily. "Here." Rufus said, appearing behind her, an apple in his hands. "Feed her this."

"Thank you!" Alicia said, taking it from him. If she was startled by his closeness, she didn't reveal it, her attention all for the horse. The mare spotted the apple, and her lips quivered, her neck straining to reach Alicia's hands. The girl laughed, and held the treat out to the mare, the apple disappearing from her hands almost immediately. Rufus closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her laugh, a shiver racking his body. It seemed if he wanted to see her smile and be happy, all he need do is surround her with horses. But he felt envy too, wanting to be the cause of her happiness and not her sorrow.

One last pat of the horse's head, Alicia stroking between it's ears, and then she was moving on to the next stall. Rufus paced behind her, only interfering when she attempted to touch the fire stallion of Sol's, the girl seeming heedless of the flames burning in it's golden orange mane. Alicia practically pouted at him for denying her the chance to touch the red furred horse, but she moved on, peering into each and every stall.

There were many horses, some quite normal looking in appearance, but more often than not they were unusual. With bright, brilliant colors, and oddities to them, such as a ruffle around the neck, or the stallion who was more reptile than mammal, with glittering purple and green scales covering his body. There was even a stall with a make shift pond inside it, a creature that was half horse, half fish happily splashing about.

But it was the unicorn that stole her breath away, Alicia nearly falling to her knees at the sight of the tall mare. Her fur was a pure white, like freshly fallen snow, while her mane held all the colors of the rainbow. Delicate ears twitched as Alicia called to her, a sterling silver horn growing between them. She walked over to the gate, huffing loudly, smelling Alicia. Alicia giggled, and reached forward to hug the unicorn. The creature neighed softly, nuzzling her nose into Alicia's hair, being careful to keep from spearing the girl with her horn.

While Alicia fussed and fawned over the unicorn, Rufus moved away, though he kept a careful watch on their interaction. He knew the unicorn wouldn't purposefully hurt Alicia, knowing the creatures adored virgin females, but still her horn made him wary.

He reached one of the stalls, unlocking the gate, and led out a fine looking stallion. A black beauty, whose mane, tail, and hooves were a midnight blue, and it's eyes gleamed pure white in color. It snorted, pawing at the ground, pleased to have been chosen, allowing Rufus to guide him forward with just a hand on his side. The stallion was patient and still as Rufus began putting gear onto him, sliding an iron bit between his teeth, and attaching reins to the leather strap muzzle. No protests from the beast as Rufus attached him to a small silver chariot, the stallion appearing eager for a run.

"Alicia...?" Rufus called, screwing the last bolt into place.

"Hmmm?" A distracted sound from her, Alicia still caressing the unicorn.

"Alicia...come on. Let's go..." He had to go collect her, taking her by the arm, all but dragging her away from the unicorn. She made a protesting noise, and he sighed. "I promise I'll let you come back for a visit. But right now we need to go." Still holding onto her arm, Rufus guiding her towards the chariot, actually taking hold of her waist to lift her up over the step and onto the metal. He did a smooth leap over the lowered edge of the back, landing in the space besides her.

It was a small enclosed space, the chariot designed for speed and ease of movement. A few steps forward had him at the raised front, the metal coming up to his waist. The leather reins were hanging over the side of the metal, and Rufus took them, waiting for Alicia to join him at the front. She placed her hands on the metal, loosely holding on, and it was then Rufus moved. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he cracks the reins, the stallion breaking into a slow trot. The chariot moved. wheels silent as they spun, the stallion heading for the stable's doors.

Ether glowed on his hand, a wave from Rufus had the doors opening all the way, the horse not shying away from this display of power. It led them out and into the courtyard of Valhalla, where people milled about. There was few Gods there, most of the people hurrying around were einherjar, servants with tasks assigned to them. Others were practicing their art, weapons spinning as they mock dueled opponents. But everyone paused to see their King, a murmur picking up in the crowd as they watched him drive by.

Some actually knelt, while others just bowed their heads. A girl in brown was on the steps leading up to Valhalla, and her voice rang out. "Alana!" Frei called, waving her arm in an enthusiastic greeting. Rufus frowned at hearing the name, glancing sideways at the girl by his side, seeing her wave back at Frei. He cracked the reins again, causing the horse to move quicker, the chariot rounding a large fountain that was in the center of the courtyard. The chariot bumped across the stone tiles of the ground, people hurrying out of the way, as Rufus built up speed.

"Um Rufus..." Alicia said, glancing around the courtyard. "There appears to be no way out of here." She was looking at the high wall that enclosed Valhalla, closely fitted stone blocks that allowed not even light to pass through.

"Oh there's a way." Rufus grinned, even as they sped around the courtyard. "Look up Alicia...and hang on tightly now!"

"Rufus what?" Her question ended in a startled shriek, seeing the horse lifting up off the ground, hooves striking up sparks in the air as the stallion floated in midair. Those sparks extended to the chariot, the silver vehicle lifting upwards effortlessly. Laughter could be heard from the ground, the gathered people amused at Alicia's shock. Her mouth gaped open in surprise, and she moved closer to him, her body brushing against Rufus' side. He could feel her trembling, her hands gripping hold of the metal, white knuckled from how tightly she held on.

"Don't worry Alicia." He said, voice low and soothing. "I won't let you fall." He slid his free arm around her waist, securing a hold on her. She leaned against him, and seemed as though she would let go of the chariot to grab at his arm, her eyes wide with fright.

"We're...we're flying!" She said breathlessly, staring straight ahead. She appeared too frightened to look around, and it was a wonder she kept her eyes open at all.

"That we are." Rufus agreed, guiding the horse higher up, the chariot turning sideways as it rolled along the wall. She seemed to breathe a bit easier to feel something beneath them, though she still refused to look away from the horse. "You're not scared of heights are you?"

"I don't know...I've never been this high up before!" She exclaimed. That wasn't true, he thought to himself, remembering their journey across the rainbow bridge that connected Bifrost to Asgard. Back then the sky had been all around them, stretching on for miles and miles in either direction. Alicia had shown no fear, walking bravely on across the bridge that was invisible in places.

"It takes a little getting used to." Rufus said. "But you'll be fine." They finally reached the top of the wall, the stallion neighing, wanting to know where to go next. Rufus paused them in mid air, and gently turned a reluctant Alicia around, her trembles increasing, her hands slow to let go of the chariot. She grabbed onto him, fingers digging into his shirt's material, a whimper escaping her.

"Shhh..." soothed Rufus, and he jerked his head to the right. "Take a look Alicia...you won't regret it." She was brave even in the face of her fear, turning her head to gaze on Asgard. All of it was laid out before them, from the golden plains of Idavoll, to the grand halls of the Gods. Even Yggsdrasil could be seen, large even at this distance, it's branches disappearing into storm clouds. The land was beauty itself, and he heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Wow..." exclaimed Alicia, amazed. "It's breath taking..." She continued to stare, and her brow furrowed, a thought occurring to her. "I've seen this before..." She whispered, turning her eyes away from the view to look at him. "Not from this high of course but...I...I remember being here before." Anxiety was in her blue eyes, Alicia frowning. "But how can that be...I've never set foot in Asgard before yesterday!"

"That's not true." Rufus answered. "It may be new to you in this life, but you've been here before..."

"No..." She shook her head, eyes troubled. "I couldn't have been. I...I must have dreamt about this, that's all."

"Why do you try to deny it?" asked Rufus, feeling frustrated with her, and her stubborn refusal to accept her past life. "Especially when the evidence keeps mounting that you ARE Alicia?" He could feel her stiffening in his arms, and she actually took a step away from him, so displeased by his words that it moved her when fear would have her remain frozen.

"I'm not her." She whispered, grabbing hold of the chariot's raised front. "I can't...I won't be her for you Rufus!" A shake of her head, blond hair flying from the force of her motion.

"Why?" It was a pain filled cry of anguish from him, his hands hanging limply at his side.

"I won't lose myself to becoming something--someone that I'm not..." Alicia replied, looking like she wanted to cry. "I promised to stay with you for a year...but I don't expect things to change...with myself...or between us. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can learn to deal with it!"

He was silent when he wanted nothing more than to scream. To rant and rave like a madman. His fingers clenched into fists, nails digging into his palm hard enough to draw blood. But none fell, ether healing away his injuries before they could form. A million thoughts raced through his mind, Rufus wanting to yell at her that she would remember, that she would be glad to reclaim her old life. But he breathed in and out, slowly calming himself.

"Fine." He said, breath exhaling in a slow hiss. "You can continue to believe that if it will make you feel better. Tell yourself whatever you need to, to be able to get through this ordeal." His words were coming out harsher then he meant them too, but Rufus couldn't stop himself. "We'll laugh about this one day. Laugh at how foolish we both acted when your memory returns."

"YAH!!" He cried out, hands holding the reins of the stallion once more. They took off at a slow but steady pace, Rufus determined to continue on with the tour. But even with the wind howling, and the horse neighing, his divine hearing did not fail to pick up Alicia's whispered words.

"No we won't."

--

To Be Continued

Michelle

Ah...this damn chapter went through as many as THREE rewrites before I was somewhat happy with it. The first two didn't have him peeping on her, and yeah...the first two attempts...didn't seem to fit the mood of the first nine chapters. I'm still not completely satisfied, but this might just be me. My first two versions suffered from not enough of Rufus' thoughts, and well...both he and Alicia were getting along too well. They were too happy go lucky, and I feel she couldn't have gotten over her fear, nervousness, and anger in one day, nor could he suddenly start acting less obsessed. So I hope I did good anyway! TT

Ah...I have two bad influences whispering in my ear about directions this fic could go in. So many choices! XD As for not updating, gomensai, but things happen. My mom being in the hospital for one thing. Kinda killed the mood to write dealing with her problems.

Angel Kamui, thank you! AH...I don't know about fast updates...real life has been kicking my ass, and getting in the way of my writing things. "sweatdrop" But I'll try real hard to keep updating!

Aerith the evenstar, ah...guess the arguing didn't last long like you predicted!! Well...were they arguing in this chapter, or just getting on each other nerves...? Actually the first drafts had them getting along really well, and I just hated it. Sorry to hear you got grounded. And there's nothing wrong with liking faeries, no matter what your age is!

ViviBell, sorry to make you worry again. Real life has gotten in the way, and most of my series have suffered. But I am trying to make a come back, slowly but surely. Thanks for your sweet comments, and I'm glad you like Alana!!

Alpha Huntress, hee...your schniving as you put it, closely mirrors a plot point I am considering. Though now it's been expanded to be even eviler. XD


	11. Chapter 11

The wind buffeted against her, her hair blowing back and away from her body, a stream of gold that glinted in the sunlight. Her clothing rustled, lavender skirt whipping about her legs, trying to twist and tangle around them. It was annoying at best, Alana doing her best to ignore the feel of her skirt flapping against her legs. She glanced at Rufus, seeing the wind affected him too, his emerald mane tangling together, the God constantly running a hand through his bangs, trying to keep them out of his eyes.

They had been driving about in silence for a while now, doing little in the way of conversation. Alana could tell Rufus was upset with her, though he tried to hide it with a smile. But that expression was strained, wounded hurt showing in his eyes whenever he looked at her. It made her almost feel bad. Almost, the girl wanting to break the silence, and speak to him, about something, anything.

Instead she stayed quiet, fingers curled around the raised metal wall of the chariot, hanging on for dear life as they drove through the sky. She was slowly getting used to being this high, and she had to admit the view was lovely. Alana even eyed the clouds, fighting the temptation to reach out and grab at one, wanting to know what the white substance would feel like in her hand.

She noticed more than just clouds though, admiring the lush beauty that was the grounds surrounding Valhalla. It had green grass that grew high and thick, stalks attempting to hide the wild flowers that spread through out the land. Even unplanned, the flowers were lovely, pure whites and bright yellows, with occasional blues popping up among the green.

Underneath them, people traveled the land, similar chariots and all manners of steeds waited by the side, napping or grazing, waiting for their riders to return. Alana could see them practicing, mock play fights as they prepared for war. The einherjar split into two groups, the attackers, and the defenders, working hard to keep intruders away from the walls of Valhalla.

As they traveled, the land abruptly ended, Alana seeing Valhalla was situated on one huge land mass, a veritable continent in size. Other, smaller islands floated in the air, no way to reach them except to have wings, or the magic of the Gods. The buildings were all opulent, stones lined with gold and silver, bronze pillars, and stained windows made of jewels. They glittered and gleamed under the sun, almost too bright to look at.

"That is the hall of Vingolf." Rufus said, his voice raised so that she could hear him over the wind in her ears. Alana turned her head in the direction he pointed, and if she squinted, she could make out the statues of beautiful females, Goddesses carved in pearl. A hint of pink colored the building's stone, pale lavenders and blues added to the

windows. Feminine in nature, it very much belonged to the Goddesses who lived there.

"Oh..." Alana was glad he had chosen to speak, and she hurried to say something in reply, not wanting the uncomfortable silence to remain between them. "Do all the Goddesses live in Vingolf?"

"No..." Rufus shook his head. "Only the unmarried ones make their home there. Of course some have their own halls, such as Freya's Sessrumnir, located in the palace Folkvang." He pressed against her side, hand pointing to the West to show her the magnificence that was Folkvang. The palace was large, blocks carved out of emerald, and silver lined the domed roof. A large jade statue stood to the north of the palace entrance, and though Alana had never met the Goddess Freya, she felt sure that beautiful carving must be the Goddess captured in stone.

"And all the way over there, see that tiny speck in the distance?" At her nod, he continued. "That's Gladsheim, the hall where the Gods meet to decide important things." He guided the stallion to head in that direction, and soon the grass changed, going from vibrant green, to a lush golden color. It spread out as far as the eye could see, surrounding the land mass that held Gladsheim, and beyond. "The plains of Idavoll."

The chariot was lowering, stallion racing down to touch his hooves on the ground. It was a smooth transition, the chariot not even rocking as the wheels landed gently on the plains. There was people here, but they were fewer in numbers, moving with a purpose as they guided carriages laden down with packages towards Gladsheim. A few turned to wave greetings towards Rufus and Alana, the God nodding in reply.

"Where are they going?" She asked him, relaxing her grip on the chariot now that they were on stable ground.

"Ah. Supply runs." Rufus explained, allowing the stallion to relax into a slow trot. "The crop fields are close by. A lesser deity will over see teleporting the food to the appropriate places so that the einherjar can eat."

"I see." Alana said, then added. "So aside from being dead...einherjar are very much like mortals? They have needs the same as me?"

"Almost the same." Rufus answered. "They won't die from starvation if they go without food, though they will suffer for it."

"Suffer how?"

"Grow weak, and unable to function. Pain and cramps, that sort of thing." Explained Rufus.

"It sounds awful!" Alana exclaimed, and Rufus nodded.

"We have measures in place to prevent their discomfort. The Gods see to the care and survival of their soldiers."

"How strange." Murmured Alana. "You speak of the Gods as though they are a separate race from yourself."

"Do I?" He glanced at her, a strange smile on his face. "Well, I am still pretty new to this lifestyle. I've only been a God a little longer than you've been alive." Rufus pursed his lips together, eyes serious as he thought about it. "Hmm...I'd say twenty years have gone by since I claimed Gungnir for my own. Although...I never did learn how to properly wield that lance. I'm much better with a bow."

"I've never used a weapon." Alana said, shrugging her shoulders. "Never so much as held a sword in my hand. But..." She looked at him, surprised to see he rein in his protests, having no words to contradict her own.

"But?" urged Rufus.

"I dream about it often." She admitted, looking away. "My dreams are often violent, things want to hurt me, or I them. And I must protect myself." She shook her head, hurrying to speak before he could. "I'm not a violent person...I abhor bloodshed, but yet...in my dreams, when I am holding a sword in my hands, it feels right."

"You...Alicia often battled with a sword." Rufus said, a wistful expression on his face. "A thin blade just perfect for one as petite in size. One would never mistake you for a threat...even then you were so frail and unassuming in appearance. Looking as though you needed to be protected, rather than capable of defending yourself." He chuckled then, Alana quiet as she listened to him share his memories. "Those who tried to look down their nose at you got a nasty shock when you displayed your skill with the sword."

"She was that good?" Alana asked, and Rufus nodded.

"Yes...YOU were." He said, and she sighed. He was still insisting on seeing her and Alicia as the same person, not wanting to even consider the possibility that differences existed between them.

"That could never be me." Alana said, hoping to make him see her for who she really was. "I lack the skill and the knowledge to properly wield a sword. I'd be more apt to harm myself than my adversary."

"You could learn." Rufus suggested eagerly. "It just takes a good teacher, and some time. Who knows, the memories may surface and reveal you are a natural born swordswomen."

"Maybe..." Alana said doubtfully.

"Think about it." Rufus urged her, expression earnest. "You don't have to decide right away."

"Okay..." She agreed, deciding to humor him for now. Alana doubted she would want to learn how to fight, was sure she would be a disaster with a blade in her hand. And yet, something urged her to try, a whisper in her ear telling her this was the chance to learn the means to protect herself. Not only herself, but her loved ones as well, knowing no one who lived in Coriander had any knack for sword play. It was one of the reasons they had been so easily overrun by the warriors who sought to sacrifice her in the first place. _If I do this..._ She thought to herself. _Maybe I can teach others in my village when I get back._

"You're smiling." Rufus pointed out, and Alana blinked.

"Am I?" Her hands reached up, fingers touching her lips.

"You are!" His eyes twinkled with mirth, the God pleased to see her look happy. Seeing his glee made her want to frown, to force that happy expression off his face. She didn't want to share her smiles with him, didn't want him to think she was glad to be his prisoner. "And now...you're not..." Rufus said, voice disappointed as Alana forced her expression to go blank.

"I just don't see any reason to smile." Alana told him, hearing him let out a heavy sigh.

"It's all right..." Rufus said. "I smile enough for the both of us." He offered a crooked smile following his words, but Alana wasn't impressed, still looking at him impassively. "Er..." A long drawn out sound from the God, Rufus clearly unnerved by her stare. "Oh look!" He sounded relieved, turning away from her. "We're here!"

"Here?" Alana asked, and gazed at a wall of green shrubbery that towered past their heads. It was neatly trimmed, not a twig out of place, forming smooth rectangular walls. The stallion led them along this wall, neighing softly as sweet smells came to them on the breeze. The horse moved quickly, showing little interest in the grass, not when he could smell something much tastier.

Rufus didn't answer, still wearing his smile, turning to watch her face expectantly. She realized he was waiting for her to react, making Alana wonder and worry about what sort of surprise he had in store for her now. She didn't have to wait long, the chariot reaching a gap in the wall, an over flowering archway that a gossamer curtain draped downwards across it.

Alana could hear buzzing, the soft sound of at least a dozen wings working furiously fast to keep something aloft in the air. But more than that, she could hear singing, the words foreign but pleasant, soothing to listen too. Rufus clicked his tongue, urging the horse to past through the curtain, it's sheer material parting around them. Alana couldn't help gasping in amazement, seeing the beauty that the shrubbery had hidden from her.

It was too large to call it a garden, it went on for miles, acres and acres of land. Flowers grew everywhere, and large, sturdy tress pressed in all around. Heavy fruit hung from their branches, colors bright, and ripened to perfection. Fairies flew past them, a blur of color as they hurried to collect the fruit before it could fall free. Their little wings moved like a humming bird's, super fast under the weight of the fruit that they set down in baskets.

There was a few human souls about, waiting by the baskets, waiting for the wicker objects to be filled with fruit. Once a basket was stuffed to the brim, the human moved, lifting the basket, and carrying it off to a waiting cart. Other fairies were flying about, tending to the soil, planting seeds, tilling the land. Even using magic to encourage things to grow.

The humans and fairies paid little attention to Rufus and Alana, a few bows and nods were all the acknowledgment the King of the Gods received. Rufus didn't appear to mind, guiding the stallion to a stop when the trees became too close together to drive any further. A fairy approached, a little man with blue hair, dressed in plaid overalls. Without speaking, he took the reins from Rufus' hand, tying them neatly to a tree branch. Another fairy approached, carrying an apple for the horse, the stallion letting out an excited neigh.

"Come...We walk from here." Rufus said, leaping off the back of the chariot. He held out his hands to her, Alana taking hold of them, allowing him to help her leap that short step to the ground. For one brief instant he held onto her hands, looking very much like he had no intention of releasing his hold on her. Alana couldn't help but tense up in response to the look in his eyes, fearing a repeat of the scene at this morning's breakfast table.

But with a sigh, he let go of her, dropping his hands to his side. He actually backed away from her, but couldn't keep the longing look out of his eyes. It made her uncomfortable to see him gazing at her with such a look, and she turned away. Alana raised her arms up over her chest, rubbing at her bare arms as though she was cold. But it was the look that chilled her more thoroughly than the balmy breeze, the weather the perfect mix of temperature, a most pleasant spring day.

He turned, gesturing for her to follow, squeezing his body between the thick oak trees. Not wanting to be left behind, Alana hurried after him, taking long striding steps to pull up beside him. "Where are we going...?" She asked him, not seeing much beyond the crops and trees. Surely he hadn't brought her here to work!

"I thought we could have a picnic." Rufus explained, the smile back on his face. "You haven't eaten much since you got here...and I'm hoping the third time is the charm."

"Well...I am a little hungry..." She admitted, surprised her stomach had not yet started growling. Alana wondered if this meal would go uninterrupted, hoping the God would prove a well behaved dinner companion.

He nodded his head, leading her past long rows of carrots and potatoes, walking a well worn dirt path towards a copse of trees. They bloomed with cherry blossoms, a bright pink color that sent the tiny petals drifting downwards to litter the ground. They sent up a faint fragrance, Alana sniffing, wondering where she had smelled that scent before.

"Here we go." Rufus said, surprising her when he went to kneel on the ground, uncaring of his fine clothes getting dirty. He looked up, seeing she was still standing, and smiled at her. "Come, sit with me." He patted the ground next to him, looking confused when she hesitated. She looked at the ground, seeing the grass and the blossoms, knowing the potential lie there to get her dress dirty. She had already messed up one dress with her carelessness, she wasn't about to another.

Rufus looked at her, not understanding her hesitation. "Alicia!" He said a tad impatiently, reaching up to catch at her hand. He tugged, and she moved, pulled off balance. Her knee hit the ground, Alana making a displeased face. "What's wrong now?" He sighed, looking at her frown.

"I just don't want to get my dress dirty." She explained. and saw he didn't understand. How could he, when he had many fine things, numerous outfits in his wardrobe. To the God it must mean nothing to get stains on one's clothing, but to Alana who had grown up as a poor farmer's daughter, it meant everything. She had never had much in the way of selection when it came to her outfits, often having to make do with what she wore for days at a time. Having changed her dress after wearing it for only one day was simply a luxury she was not used too, and she felt practically sinful for having done so.

"You have other dresses." Rufus said, proving he really did not understand her concerns. "Relax..." He added, leaning forward to gently tap his finger against her nose. "Don't be so serious."

"I can't help it." She murmured, kneeling awkwardly on the ground. The cherry blossoms continued to fall, sticking to her hair, her skin, even slipping down the cleavage of her dress. Rufus was similarly decked in pink, the blossoms a bright contrast to his green hair. He brushed at his bangs, trying to shake them free, but it was a futile gesture, more falling downwards.

He didn't so much as wave, did not even look away from her, but suddenly fairies converged on him, chattering in excitement. Alana stared wide eyed, barely making out their words, but she realized they were asking them what they wanted to eat.

"Bring us a selection of your finest fruit." Rufus said, again smiling at her. "And some tea would be nice as well."

Off they flew, wings fluttering, colors smearing into a blur as they sped away. They were barely alone for five minutes, before the first fairy returned, leading a human towards them. The man smiled in acknowledgment, setting down a basket which contained a variety of fruit. He was already turning to walk away, but the fairy remained, looking anxious to please.

"Alicia..." Rufus said, his voice a low whisper for her ears only. "Didn't you have something you wanted to say to our talented gardners?"

"Oh yes!" Alana said, face growing heated as she remembered her intention to thank the fairies for their hard work. "I wanted to thank you for sharing your food with us. It's really good...the best I've ever tasted." The little fairy grinned, a blush on her face as she dipped low in a bow, before flying back upwards. With a lazy wave from Rufus, the tiny woman was dismissed, the fairy flying off to relay news of Alana's gratitude to the others.

Soon another human approached with their drinks, setting the steaming hot cups on the ground next to them. Alana covered the top of her cup with her hand, trying to block the cherry blossoms from falling into her tea. With her free hand she picked fruit from the basket, eagerly eating. Rufus joined her for the meal, begin careful to select a different piece of fruit each time.

They were quiet except for the sounds of their chewing, lips smacking together nosily. Rufus seemed content to enjoy the food, not wanting to ruin their meal by saying the wrong thing. As much as Alana appreciated his attempts, the silence bothered her, and she hurried to fill it.

"This is really good." She said, in between mouthfuls of apricot. "I understand you said magic plays a part in it, but surely the fairies have some secret that allows the fruit to grow like this." Another swallow of apricot, Alana saying half in jest, "The people of my village could make a fortune if they could grow food that tasted even half as good as this!"

"The food in Coriander already tastes good." Rufus said, chewing slices of pineapple. "At least...it did twenty years ago. I doubt much has changed since then."

"It hasn't." Alana said, nodding vigorously. "We're still the best town when it comes to feeding the nation. The produce our farmer's grows demands the highest prices, although we are so taxed by the monarchy we see little in the way of revenue in our town's coffers." She sighed, lowering her hands into her lap. "Despite my people's best efforts, we still remain a poor town. It's just not fair."

He was silent except for the nosy crunch of the pineapple, leaving Alana to continue talking. "My father tries hard, but it's tough you know? Raising a family on so little money, depending on the land to provide what you need. My mother and I work to help him out, I've spent many a day under the blazing sun, tilling the land. Or helping my mother out with our private garden..." A sigh then, Alana shaking her head. "I hope they'll be all right without me to help."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Rufus said, for once not looking at her but at the basket of fruit. He busied himself with digging through it's contents, Alana watching as he rejected fruit after fruit, seeming to search for something.

"I don't know about that. They're getting up in their age, and I have no brothers to help out. Don't even have a sister, I'm an only child." Alana said, and frowned as he continued to avoid her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Came his answer, and he lifted up a handful of cherries.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked, curious about her captor. If she had to stay with him, she reasoned she might as well learn some things about him.

"No..." He said, carefully chewing on a cherry, avoiding the pit. "No...I'm one of a kind."

Her brow furrowed, Alana thinking it was an odd choice of words. "What about your mother and father? Are they still alive?"

"My father's dead." Rufus said bluntly, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "As for my mother, who knows...who cares."

"Oh..." She was taken aback, unsure of what to say. "Oh...I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Rufus said, eating another cherry. "I've come to terms with my family not being there for me a long time ago." She just looked at him, Alana thinking he sounded very bitter, very angry. His whole mood gave off the exact opposite of his words, the girl thinking it bothered him very much indeed. She reached for her tea, sipping slowly at the warm liquid, tasting peppermint down the back of her throat.

"I can't imagine my family not being there for me." Alana said, the words rushing out as though she was unable to stop them. "I depend on their love and support greatly..." He was shifting, clearly showing his agitation. "I can't imagine living without them in my life."

"We may not have much, but we have each other." She continued when he refused to speak. "And that's all that really matters in the end. They've taught me so much, taught me how to take care of myself, how to make friends, how to..."

"Enough..." whispered Rufus, looking at her with pained eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"What?" She blinked, surprised.

"I don't want to hear about it..." He answered. "I don't want to know what life was like for you on Midgard."

Her lips turned downwards, a frown on her face, Alana staring at him in shock. "Why not?" She asked, and felt herself getting angry. "Because it reminds you that I am not Alicia?!" He didn't speak, but the look on his face was enough. "It is! You don't want to hear anything about Alana...about me..." She felt tears in her eyes, but it wasn't sadness that made them, but a bitter rage. "It's as if I don't exist for you...not if I can't be Alicia!"

"Ali--Alana...please...calm down." Rufus urged, even as she was pushing up off her knees, glaring at him.

"Don't tell me to be calm!" She snapped, even as he hurried to stand, staring into her angry gaze.

"Please..." He whispered urgently. "Try to see it from my view point. I just...just want you--her back so badly. It's not that I don't care about you, I do! But...it's hard to think about you having a happy life down on Midgard. It...it makes me feel guilty for taking you away."

"You should feel guilty!" She snapped, hands on her hips. "If knowing I had a life before you came along makes you feel bad, than I am glad!"

"AH!!" He surprised her with his sudden cry, dropping to his knees to grip the sides of his head in his hands. Pain was at the heart of his scream, and the fairies looked up in alarm to hear their God make such a sound.

"Rufus?!" She cried, torn between storming off, and kneeling down to make sure he was okay.

"Why do I always do this?" Rufus moaned out, more a statement than a question. "Why do I always ruin things with you? Why can't I just be happy to enjoy your company?!"

"I don't know." Alana whispered, staring at him. "I don't know if I even want you to like me for me." She shook her head, but realized it had to be said. "I don't want you to start harboring any thoughts of keeping me, regardless of whether I am Alana or Alicia."

He moaned again, still clutching at his head. She was starting to worry, her emphatic nature making her want to touch and comfort him. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't regret this, and knelt down, placing her hand on his shoulder. Rufus gave a little start, glancing up at her with surprise in his eyes. He lowered his hands, one going to touch the back of hers, holding it in place on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rufus whispered, and she nodded her head. He gave a gentle squeeze of her hand, before letting go, rising to stand. By the time he was upright, he was composed once more, as though nothing had happened between them. It unsettled Alana, made her wonder about the state of her captor's mental capabilities, the girl trying to hide her frown. This wasn't the first time he had changed moods so quickly, leaving her to wonder if he suffered from mood swings, or something more serious. Alana realized with a start she would have ample time to discover the truth behind this matter.

"Let's go back to Valhalla..." Rufus suggested, taking hold of her hand. She didn't protest, allowing him to lead her back through the fields. Alana had more pressing matters to think on, than to worry about a little hand holding.

--

To Be Continued

Michelle

Man this scene didn't go the way I envisioned. It's interesting to see how things play out once I type them. XD Another thing was, I envisioned the weapon discussion happening later in the series, cause it's supposed to set something else up. But suddenly Rufus mentioned Gungnir, and well...the conversation just seemed so natural, I decided to leave it in. I still left room for the set up of Alana possibly deciding to learn how to use a sword for later. :D

At least Alana got to eat to her heart's content for once! Yay!!

Angel Kamui, yay! Thanks for sticking around even with the long wait for updates!! :) My muse is fickle, and usually Lezard centric. ;-p But but...well to me ten (well eleven now.) chapters is me just barely getting started. XD I tend to write long stories, though sometimes they go for months without an update cause I get stuck on a scene. Like right now as I write this, I am drawing a blank on a conversation topic for Rufus and Alana for twelve. Thank you about my mom, she's doing a lot better now.

Pikablue, ooooh Sleiphnir! I am kicking myself for forgetting about the eight legged steed! We'll blame stress of rewriting the chapter so many times as cause for my lapse in memory! XD

Ah Rufus...well he's been through a lot...that may come up as a plot point to be resolved later on, his emoness. I'm tempted by a certain plot idea, which I can't say more of without dropping a major spoiler...and that's if I go through with it. (I can see this fic going in several directions...too many what ifs.) I'm glad you think it's interesting! :D

Ah Silmeria...I can't wait to bring her out of hibernation! I see Rufus getting desperate, and bringing her into play to get Alana to remember. Course...I see Silmeria smacking him upside the head for all the trouble he has caused! XD

Sorry about the mood change...I have no excuse there. And I will certainly try to keep it up!


	12. Chapter 12

He watched their surroundings blur, seeing the colors smear together till they formed a messy stain of gray. It obscured everything from the eyes, but it did not last. A mere blinking of his eyes, and it was as though the gray curtain lifted, fuzzy objects coming into focus, revealing his bedroom. Bits of ether could be seen twinkling to the sides of his vision, Rufus knowing he could go cross eyed and still not be able to focus on the divine energy properly.

Not that he was making any attempt to look at anything but the girl in his arms. Alicia...or Alana as she preferred to be called, stood next to him, her hands gripping onto his arm for support. Her eyes were closed, lips flattened into a thin line as she waited for him to tell her that the teleportation was over and done with. But he hesitated, just taking in the sight of her golden haired beauty.

He peered closer at her, noticing a hint of pink caught in the blonde strands. His free arm raised, hand moving towards her hair. His fingers stroked through her mane, plucking the pink cherry blossom free of her hair. Alicia's eyes snapped open at his touch, and he could see the nervousness in her baby blue eyes. "You didn't get them all." He told her, showing her the blossom on his fingertip.

It was apparently not a good enough reason to touch her, Alicia stepping away from him. It made him want to sigh, something he did a lot of around her, be it the wistful sounds of longing, or agitated exhalations. There was another reason to sigh, and he realized with a start he was tired. Not just mentally, but physically. An honest to goodness weariness about his soul. It was unnatural, he shouldn't be feeling this way, not since becoming a God, and yet...something about dealing with Alicia's stubborn insistence at clinging to her Alana existence made him weary.

Either she wasn't paying attention to him enough to notice, or he hid it well, Rufus smiling at her. He forced back the tiredness, glancing around the room. Someone, Esme most likely had been here, cleaning up the mess on the table and putting away Alicia's blue dress.

Alicia turned away from him, hands shaking out her skirt, making sure no stray blossoms clung to the satin material. She was still being so quiet, almost subdued since their picnic had ended so disastrously. It was bad, Rufus drawing a blank as he tried to think on what to say to her. He didn't want to start another disagreement, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with his heartfelt proclamations.

"So..." He said, drawing her attention back to him. His mind spun in dizzy circles, reaching for a conversation topic. He found one, blurting out a question. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

She didn't quite smile, but she looked at him, seeming pleased he had asked. He realized she approved of him not making assumptions on her hobbies based on what he had known Alicia liked to do.

"I didn't often have much free time." Alicia admitted. "There was always so much to do around the farm, not to mention daily chores at home. But...when I did manage to get a moment to myself, I enjoyed sewing."

"Sewing?" He was surprised, unable to picture Alicia enjoying working a thread and a needle. He remembered the time her shirt had torn, Alicia attempting to sew up the gash on the back of the blouse. She had actually pricked herself with the needle, and her patch up work was messy at best. She had ended up buying a shirt to replace it the minute they had reached the next town.

"Yes." She arched an eyebrow at him, looking amused. "Is that so surprising to you?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders, but was in no hurry to let the conversation die. "What did you like to sew?"

"Oh, anything really." Alicia said, and her eyes took on an excited gleam. "I liked to make my own clothes...though...I didn't get a chance to do it often. Fabric was so expensive, we couldn't really afford to buy more than a few bolts a year. Usually my parents gifted me with several choices of fabric for my birthday. I'd work by candlelight, squinting in the dark to fit in time for my dresses."

"I see..." Rufus said, making a mental note to see about getting fabric for Alicia to work with. He'd overwhelm her with choices, determined to see her have fun with her hobby. "Did you enjoy anything else?"

"Singing..." She admitted, than blushed, hastily adding. "It was something I could do at any time, even when I was doing my chores."

"I bet you have a lovely voice." He said, smiling as her cheeks reddened even further.

"You shouldn't be so quick to hand out the compliments!" Alicia said, clearly flustered. "You have no way of knowing what my voice sounds like! I could be awful!"

"Then sing for me." Rufus urged, surprised when she began fidgeting in place, fingers playing with each other.

"Oh I couldn't!" She shook her head, blond hair flying about. "I don't sing for anyone else to hear! I would die of embarrassment!"

"Oh..." Rufus was disappointed, and he knew it showed in his eyes. "Not even for me?"

"Especially not for you!" She said firmly, and hurried to change the conversation. "I also like hanging out with friends. Good company is worth a lot to me."

"To me too." He replied, biting back the urge to say she was all the company he really needed.

"What about you?" Alicia asked, polite interest in her eyes. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well...I haven't had a lot of it since becoming King of the Gods." Rufus said, then chuckled, seeing Alicia blink at him in confusion. "I've been spending a lot of time with you, but at the expense of my duties. This is sort of...a mini vacation for me, this time with you. It's nice...real nice." Her cheeks were still red, so Rufus couldn't tell if she had been affected by his words, but he liked to think she had.

"But...when I do grab a few moments, I guess what I like to do is practice my archery. I don't want my skills to get rusty." He told her. "Hmm...I guess you could add reading to the list, but..well...my position gives me so much paperwork, it's hard to take pleasure from reading. Mostly I find myself wandering around at night, strolling the halls." His voice softened, and he wondered if his eyes showed pain. "I tend to use that time to think...thinking seems to be all I do...or maybe it's remembering that is the problem."

"You think about her...about Alicia..." Alicia said softly.

"Yes..." A whisper from him, his head bowed so that his hair fell forward to obscure his eyes. "I think about her--about you all the time. I think about the past, I dream about what could have been, how I could have changed things, how I should have stopped her. I think about the future we were denied, mostly I think about how much I love Alicia. I even thought about you...you as Alana..."

"Me?"

"Yes." He nodded, seeing her through a haze of green hair. "I knew Alicia had been reincarnated. I often thought about the life she might have...It's been so hard to stay away, to not interfere..." A bitter laugh then, Rufus giving a sharp jerk of his head. "I failed at that too."

"I...I would be dead right now if you hadn't." Alicia said, actually taking a step closer to him. "So for that I am grateful. I don't want to die, anymore than anyone else does." He saw her lift up her hand, start to reach out towards him. But then she stopped, pulling her arm back to her side, having decided against touching him. "Thank you Rufus."

Listening to her speak, hearing her thank him made Rufus feel horribly guilty. She didn't know what he knew, that it had been her time to die. Alicia didn't know how much he had screwed things up, how even now the Norns were scrambling to repair the tapestry of fate. Alana had lived, and many others had died, died when they should have lived. It was having repercussions all over Midgard, and the destiny the Norns set into place. Those that had died had been soldiers, set to go into battle. Some would have died within days of killing Alana, but others would have lived, lived to kill more people. People both good and bad, living when they should have died, doing things they shouldn't have been able to do.

One life spared, and such a ripple effect spread throughout the world. It just wasn't fair! And he was needlessly complicating things by keeping Alicia here. The Norns were currently doing fixes to the tapestry, trying to manage as best they could. But the repair job was a Midgard without Alana's presence. According to the current design, she doesn't exist, she had no effect on any future events. He didn't even know if the Norns could find a way to reintegrate her into the weave, not without causing tangles that would never unravel.

He had screwed up, the worst mistake of his short career as King of the Gods. But more than that, he was lying to the woman he loved. Letting her think there was a chance for her to go home. She'd hate him if she knew, he was sure of it. He was betting everything, his and hers chance at future happiness, all on her remembering her past life.

"Rufus?" Alicia was looking at him, her voice drawing him away from his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh yes..." He lifted his head, fingers brushing back his hair. "You're welcome Alicia. I couldn't let you die, no matter what! It was bad enough the first time, being helpless to save you..."

"How did she die?" asked Alicia, and he hesitated, not sure how to explain. "Were you there to see?"

"Yes...I was by her side..." He admitted, and his eyes flashed with pain as he remembered the Valkyrie. Her eyes had flashed blue for a moment, Alicia's soul shining through as she lifted up her hand to kiss the ring of Mylynn. "She...she knew she was going to die...and Alicia accepted it. She went into battle, never betraying any fear or uncertainty...No..." A bitter smile from Rufus, making Alicia gasp at the pain he revealed to her. "That was left all to me. You can't imagine what it's like to know the one you love is dying...that her soul is slowly but surely burning away, and at any moment, maybe even before the battle ends, she might slip away from you."

"Her soul burning away?" questioned Alicia, but he shook his head no.

"I could barely concentrate on the battle. My eyes kept drifting towards her. Checking to make sure she showed no signs of faltering, no hint of being at death's door." An angry laugh from him. "I nearly got killed myself, on several occasions for my carelessness. But she...and the others managed to deflect the blows before they could kill me. Perhaps it would have been better if I had died then...then to go through the pain of being without her."

"I'm sorry." Alicia said, looking sad.

"Tears?" Rufus whispered, seeing her eyes looked wet. "Are you crying?"

"Maybe a little..." She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, trying to catch the tears before they fell. "It sounds very sad, very painful. I'm sorry you had to go through that..." She gave a sharp shake of her head. "Perhaps I am a fool to feel sorry for you when you've kidnapped me. But I can see just a glimpse of your hurt, and it makes me want to comfort you."

"I...thank you." Rufus said, her words doing much to soothe the pain he felt in his heart. "You...Alicia was like that too. Always wanting to help ease the hurt others felt. Of course I wasn't always nice to her when she tried, I had much to learn in those early days about interacting with others."

"Hmm. Rufus?" A slow, hesitant smile on her face, Alicia reaching out to timidly touch his hand. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Thank you for listening." He said in reply. "I...I think I should go now."

"Go? She was clearly surprised, and he had to laugh at that.

"Hey now! You actually look disappointed at the thought!" He couldn't help teasing her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I am not!" Alicia protested, spinning around to present him with her back. "I just...it's lonely here by myself. I don't have anything to do."

"I'll change that. I'll find you some things to help pass the time." Rufus said. "But for now...well...there is a library."

"A library?" She asked, a glimmer of interest in her voice.

"Yes." A thought occurred to him then, and he anxiously asked, "You do know how to read don't you?" He knew that in the poorer villages where the familles relied on the children to help with their income, education was often neglected. Especially for girls, thinking their importance limited to getting married and making babies.

"Um...yes..." She was embarrassed. "I'm not very fast...but I can read."

"Oh good..." He sighed, relieved. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to practice. The library here is amazing. It's quite an extensive collection, and the books are magic. Whatever language you want them to be in, they change to become just that!"

"Wow.." Alicia said, impressed.

"The library is not too far from my room." He added. "Just make a left when you go out those doors, and follow the corridor to the end. You'll reach the library in no time."

She was nodding her head, her blush fading from her cheeks. "Thank you Rufus."

"For what?" Rufus asked, surprised.

"For...for not locking me in here. For allowing me some measure of freedom to roam about your home." Explained Alicia.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, Rufus' voice coming out gruffer then he meant. "For now, it's your home too. So feel free to wander where you like. No one will stop you, and if you get lost, there will be plenty of help to guide you back here."

"Okay."

"Good night Alicia..." He said, glancing at the window to see the sky had started to darken. "I probably won't see you until the morning. But if you need anything, need me...don't hesitate to ask!"

"I will." She promised, standing in place as he backed away from her. Rufus found it hard to turn away, wanting to stare at her all day and well into the night. But at last he forced himself to turn, and walked out of the room. He reached behind him, shutting the doors closed, and with a sigh leaned against the wood.

"That went well." Rufus said, smiling to himself. He was relieved they had managed to get through a conversation without fighting, and it left him feeling hopeful about his chances at winning her over.

Pushing himself away from the door, he gathered ether around himself, letting sparkles of it cascade down his body. Chimes rang out as he faded from the hall, watching impassively as his surroundings blurred. He moved, walking forward, and heard the air making a popping sound, letting him step into new surroundings. Sometimes he wondered if he was getting lazy, using ether to transport himself around Valhalla. But the building was large, with many twists and turns, corridors stretching on for miles at a time.

This time he chose to appear outside the throne room of Valhalla, walking down the corridor which had smaller doors lining the East wall. One such door led to his office, a room he often retreated to, to think about the God's proposals. His hand reached for the knob, gold's reflection distorting his image, and a voice called out to him.

"Lord Rufus!"

He turned his head, seeing Freya floating before the large double doors that guarded access to the throne room. The doors were slightly ajar, just enough space for the Goddess to squeeze through. Her hands were on her hips, the woman dressed in her familiar green tunic, legs bent as she mimicked sitting on a chair. Rufus had to bite back a groan to see the annoyance in her eyes, her lips pursed together in a thin line of disapproval.

"Freya..." He nodded at her, and she took that as invitation to fly closer to him.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Have you actually found the time to tear yourself away from your mortal companion?"

Before he could answer, she was continuing. "Really Lord Rufus, how much time are you going to devote to that girl?"

"As much as I can." Rufus answered, and grinned at her. "Thank you for respecting my wishes and not contacting me today. It was nice to have a moment to myself."

She looked taken aback by his thanking her, and she sniffed, a haughty look in her eyes. "Well, it's not as if I NEEDED you to run this kingdom. I do have some experience when it comes to maintaining order." A toss of her blond hair, Freya seeming proud of her accomplishments. "It was all too simple to keep the others in check until you can go over their proposals. I've already got the paperwork filled out and on your desk, along with the proper notation of my suggestions."

Rufus knew her suggestions were thinly veiled orders, but he didn't mind listening to her advice. She knew what she was doing, while Rufus continued to stumble along, trying his best not to make too many mistakes. It was easier to follow Freya's guidance, though he didn't do it blindly. He carefully read over all the paperwork, being sure to grasp an understanding of what was going on, and what was needed of him. He often instituted changes that were for the benefit of Midgard, and the mortals who lived there.

Slowly but surely, Rufus was learning, and knew the day would come when he would rely less and less on Freya's wisdom. But for now he remained grateful to her, the Goddess keeping him from becoming a laughing stock among the Divine Pantheon.

"I'll get right on it." Rufus promised, and she nodded.

"See that you do!" Freya said, then added. "And talk to Tyr while you're at it."

"Tyr?" Rufus questioned, wondering what the War God could possible want.

"Yes, Tyr. He is most...upset with you Lord Rufus." She replied, and tsked softly. "You cost him a war when you saved Alicia."

"Oh...that..." Rufus said morosely.

"Yes that!" Her eyes blazed, and she shook a finger at him. "You killed his warriors!"

"But they were making sacrifices to Odin, not Tyr!" pointed out Rufus, and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, all who wage war eventually fall under Tyr's jurisdiction no matter what God or Goddess they pledged themselves too." Freya explained, giving him a sharp look. "You should know that! And since they died not in the midst of battle, their souls have been forfeit from coming to him. They've been spread out all over the place, going to various Gods!"

Rufus was quiet, but thinking furiously. He knew mortal souls were very important to the Gods, they were highly valued. There was little that could get a God to give up on soul, laying claim to their worshippers, guarding them almost zealously. Sometimes a soul had more than one God he or she pledged themselves too, and that was when arguments broke out. Rufus often finding himself having to mediate the quarrels, and decide who received the souls. It was much simpler when the souls were collected by Valkyries, the worthy chosen to become einherjar.

For the most part the Gods didn't even do anything with the souls, content to let them rest in their own private versions of paradise until they were ready to be reincarnated. Alicia--Alana, would have ended up with the other virgin girls, in a lush green land, of flowers and music. It would be peaceful, and she would have been happy there, but her memories would have been erased. All in order to ease her from the pain of her sudden and violent death.

"Lord Rufus!" Freya all but shouted, snapping her fingers before his eyes to get his attention.

"Sorry Freya. I...I'm just tired." He said, sighing.

"Nonsense!" She protested, lowering her hand back down to her side. "Gods do not get tired, that is a mortal affliction!"

"Well, this God was once mortal." He pointed out, exasperation in his tone as he ran his hand though his hair, hearing the beads click together. "Freya, it's been a long day. I just want to kick back and relax. Go over a few documents. I promise I'll talk to Tyr in the morning."

"You better." Her voice held a hint of warning to it. "I can't put him off any longer."

"I know." He sighed. "I'll figure out some way to appease him. Maybe a small border skirmish will suffice." He was hesitant to allow another war to be staged in place of the one he had interrupted. He was still too mortal to remember the horrors such battles had on the people, and the surrounding lands. He'd stop all the wars if he could, but Freya and the others had insisted war played an important role in the lives of mortals. Indeed they kept sprouting up, despite his best efforts, much to Tyr's glee.

"For your sake I hope so." Freya said. "Will you be taking tomorrow off as well?" Her tone was curious, but Rufus knew she would be angered if he said yes.

"No...I think at least for a few hours I can put in an appearance at court." Rufus said, and Freya almost smiled, nodding in approval.

"You would do well to limit your pursuit of the girl to the night hours." She told him, and with a wave of her hand, she was coating herself in ether, bells chiming as she teleported away.

"As if I could really stay away from Alicia for that long..." Rufus whispered to himself, shaking his head. With a heavy sigh, he pulled open the door to his office, and stepped inside. At a snap of his fingers, light flared into existence, and Rufus bit back a groan to see the amount of paperwork the Fertility Goddess had piled up on his desk. He would be busy well into the night, trying to get it all done.

--

Eh...Weak ending I think...BLAH!! "dies"

Next chapter, we start to do a little time skip. In other words, I stop going day by day, and start showing them a few days/weeks later. Just cause this story would be like 700 chapters if I actually tried to go day by day!!

To Be Continued

Michelle

Angel Kamui, no problem! I've been hard at work on this story, and I am up to chapter 18 already :D I am saving the chapters though, to update once a week. I already broke that decision though, in posting this chapter so soon! Ahh, couldn't wait! You're right, Rufus does feel very lonely. Poor guy. Maybe it would have been better for him to have at least let Silmeria out of her sleep, then he'd have someone to talk to about his Alicia problems!

PikaBlue, aw you're too kind! Hmm, fluffy scenes...we shall see. I don't know if I'm good at fluff. Well there is an archery scene in chapter um...14 I believe, which might count as fluff. I really like it anyway. :) And they go on a date in 17. And it's funny you should mention the water mirror/Beauty and the Beast. I worry it's too obvious, but yeah, in 18 which I am struggling to write right now, he does take her to the water mirror to show her her family. (It will be about three months time wise into the story.)

Jealousy towards her family, yes! Maybe he doesn't like to share Alicia! XD But he probably doesn't want to hear that she was happy, cause then he knows he is doing bad in keeping her with him. It's not like he took her away from a bad situation. Plus he sees how different their lives are now. They no longer have that common ground of having sad upbringings.

Aerith the Evenstar, no time for Silmeria yet. Most likely sometime in the mid 20's, chapter wise. I just hope I don't screw it up when it's time for her to come around. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Was the update soon enough for you? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Her fingers moved, careful and precise, guiding the silver needle into the swatch of fabric that draped across her lap to cover her legs. The satin material reached all the way down to the floor, spilling out several inches away from her feet. Eventually she'd have to cut it, to shorten the hem of the skirt, but for now Alana left it alone, working diligently on the dress.

Alana smiled while she sewed, eyes critical as she used the green thread to tighten close the bodice. The thread matched the fabric, a subdued aquamarine green, and there was gold casting curlicue swirls over the bodice. Alana had embroidered the gold designs herself, using a thick thread to decorate the dress. She couldn't wait to see the finished product, but she wasn't so careless as to let that eagerness rush her hands. Her hands were steady, needle moving slowly, looping over and under the thick fabric.

Alana remembered when Rufus had presented her with the fabric, the God eager to please her. He went though such extreme lengths, dazzling her with a multitude of fabrics that he had procured for her. It was almost too much, Alana having a difficult time deciding which one to choose, staring at the array of colors he had brought. The bolts of material were still in her possession, placed in a corner of the room, neat stacks on top of each other. She sometimes ran her hands over the fabric, feeling out the

different materials, the fine satins and silks, cottons and velvet, feeling awed to think that they belong to her.

She busied herself with projects, planning outfits not just for herself, but clothes she would gift her friends and family with when she returned to Coriander. Alana couldn't wait to spread the wealth, imagining the pleasure her friends would show at receiving the clothing. She even harbored thoughts of making some gowns to sell, thinking she could bolster her family's own private income with her talents.

It still bothered her, being away from her family, her thoughts often turning worried as she wondered how the farm was doing. She was thankful the busy season was over, that the crops had already been picked and shipped off to market. But she knew soon would come the time to plant new life into the ground, and she wondered how her parents would manage. They wouldn't be able to hire help, there simply wasn't enough money for it, not to mention most of the young men in Coriander were busy with their own farms.

Alana knew it wasn't her fault that she wasn't there, but still she couldn't help but feel guilty. Sometimes she blamed herself, reasoning if she didn't look like Alicia, Rufus would have never kidnapped her. Alana still had her own private doubts on whether or not she really was the God's love reincarnated, but she had to admit the dreams were becoming more vivid since coming to Valhalla. More and more glimpses of someone, perhaps Alicia's life was coming to her, and more often than not, Rufus was there, the mysterious archer's identity at last revealed to her.

Depending on her mood, Alana sometimes insisted it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Letting her fill in a blank face with someone she knew, someone who like it or not was often in her thoughts. It was hard not to think about the God, not when he spent so much time with her. He was the one constant presence in her life, she saw him everyday, and though the God was busy with running his kingdom, he made sure to set time aside for her.

She often woke to him sitting on the edge of the bed, just watching her as she slept. It left Alana horribly embarrassed, the girl sure she drooled in her sleep. But as always Rufus assured her that she was beautiful, insisting she resembled an angel when caught in dream's embrace. Always he would have breakfast laid out for her, and he often joined her in eating, the God seeming to delight in tasting new foods. It was strange, but he almost acted like he couldn't remember what food tasted like, and his appetite grew by leaps and bounds.

He also joined her for lunch, being sure to clear time in his schedule to spend it with her. She knew that some of the other Gods did not like that, their angry grumbling reaching even her ears, as the servants let discretion slip, eager to spread gossip about. Alana never told Rufus she knew about their dissatisfaction, not sure what if anything he could do. She was actually surprised, that on closer inspection she feared he would cut the visits short, in order to appease both her worries and the Gods' tempers.

It had only been a week since she had been brought to Asgard, but slowly things were settling into a comfortable routine. She was still lonely, not having many friends, in fact Frei and Esme were the only ones who came to visit her. The other servants seemed either in awe of her, or envied her position as pampered guest, not understanding how Alana could want to give up her place as Rufus' companion. It frustrated her that no one seemed to understand what she was going through, and try as she might, Alana couldn't make them understand.

Everyone insisted on calling her Alicia, everyone! It was as though Alana didn't exist, wasn't important. She could shout until she was blue in the face, make ardent denials that that wasn't who she was, and they would still call her by that name. Such a small amount of time had passed, and already she was sick of hearing Alicia's name.

Alana had a ritual, every morning, after Rufus left her alone, she'd stand in front of the mirror. Staring at her reflection, she would repeat her true name, reminding herself over and over of who she really was. Of course she still made protests to Rufus, but he seemed content to ignore her, stubbornly sticking to calling her Alicia. Alana knew it bothered him that she didn't give up and accept it, but she knew she couldn't. Alana feared the day she'd give in, knowing that was the moment Alana would truly cease to exist.

She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. Although some days her life felt like nothing more than a dream, Alana waking to luxury, fine foods, and somewhat charming company. She pretty much had free reign to do whatever she wanted, but just a week of freedom, and already she was growing bored with sewing and reading. She was used to a faster pace than this, her days filled with chores, having to sneak away to steal a few moments for herself. Here she suffered from the opposite problem, and often she found herself dozing, sleeping the time away between Rufus' visits.

She wasn't stupid, Alana knew the isolation was meant to make her look forward to seeing Rufus. The problem was, she was starting to do just that! She was finding it harder and harder not to smile around him, and she found she enjoyed speaking with him. She realized the God really wasn't that bad of a person, especially when he behaved himself by keeping his hands to himself.

Rufus still struggled with not touching her, and every once in a while he slipped up, making a grab for her. It was as though he couldn't help himself, needing to feel her in his arms. At least he kept the touches somewhat chaste, hugging her tightly to his chest. Sometimes he'd touch her face, hand caressing her cheek, thumb stretched out to trace her lips. He seemed enamored of her mouth, staring longingly at her lips. He never tried to kiss her, but just the look in his eyes alone was enough to set her heart beating in a panicked rhythm.

It scared her when he touched her, Alana having a private fear of the God one day losing his control completely. Sometimes when he looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire, devouring her with hungry looks. Other times he was completely relaxed, all gentle smiles, and green eyes twinkling with good humor. Alana liked him this way best, finding then he was easiest to talk to. They generally got along very well during those times, and Alana could almost call him friend.

But there was a third mood the God exhibited, and it made her feel confused and frightened, but also sympathetic to him. He'd teeter on the brink of madness, either terrible angry or sullen that she wasn't who he wanted her to be, or he'd lapse into such incredibly raw pain. The pain was worse than the anger, the sight of him looking like he wanted to weep worse than anything he could possibly shout. It made Alana want to ease the pain in his heart, do almost anything to alleviate his awful hurt. But she feared the only thing that could heal him was to become Alicia, and that was the one thing she was not willing to do.

Her sighs escaped her, loud and heavy, Alana realizing she had been staring blankly at her sewing for some time now. She frowned, wondering if she should finish the stitches on the bodice, or just give up and lay down. At the very least she should get up and stretch her legs, she decided, rising from her seat. She carefully set the fabric down on the chair, keeping track of where the needle lie.

"Hmmm..." She let out a loud murmur, stretching her arms up over her head. She arched her back, Alana working on easing out the kinks in her body from sitting so long. Rolling her shoulders, she glanced around the room, moving away from the window. The room still looked so masculine, Alana hesitant to make changes to the decor. She was content to let her things sit in one corner, trying not to be too invasive in handling Rufus' belongings.

She was running her hands down her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles when a knock sounded on her door. She knew it could only be one of three people, and she wondered if it was time already for another meal. One thing she had noticed in Asgard, at least in Valhalla, was the absence of clocks. She supposed when you couldn't age, time had no meaning, everyone sticking to their own schedules.

"Enter!" Alana called out, moving towards the door. The white ivory wood swung open, a large bouquet of flowers obscuring her visitor's face. She was pretty sure the flowers ruled out an appearance by Frei, the young Goddess having little reason to gift her with such things. Esme could have brought them, intent on filling up the room with the pretty things. But, and this proved the correct course of thought, it was Rufus himself, who appeared to her, lowering the flowers to reveal his smile.

"Rufus!" Alana said, taking the bouquet he offered to her. The scent of jasmine came from the flowers, purple and white petals looking beautiful. "You really shouldn't have."

"I wanted too." He said, walking into the room. She let the doors fall close, turning to follow him. He headed straight for the divan, a weary sigh escaping him as he slumped down among it's cushions. He leaned back, arms spread loose on the back of the divan, and his eyes closed briefly.

"Rough day?" Alana asked, setting the flowers down in a pitcher of water, making a note to see about getting a proper vase for the lovely plants. Rufus made a grunting sound in response to her query, annoyance at the heart of it. "That bad?"

At last he looked at her, his green eyes frustrated. "It's Alfheim and Svartalfheim." He made a scoffing sound, lips twisting into a scowl. "Bloody elves, always making trouble."

She blinked, surprised. "But...you're an elf."

"Half elf." Rufus said, always quick to stress his mixed heritage. She often wondered why, curiosity eating away at her. But Rufus remained tight lip about his youth, growing angry if questioned too deeply about that time. Something bad must have happened to him, and she wondered if that was why he continued to hide his ears, letting his hair fall in thick, heavy strands over their pointedness.

"The fools seem determined to go to war...and want to drag Asgard into the midst of it!" Rufus continued, hand clenching into a fist. He smacked it against his knee, still wearing that angry scowl.

"War? What about?" Alana asked, pulling a chair closer to the divan.

"A sacred treasure what else." Rufus shook his head, still leaning back against the cushions. "Those things are nothing but trouble. Thank the heavens there is only four of them!"

"Oh." Alana felt lost, unsure of what he was speaking about. But she put on an interested face, intent on listening to him speak.

"The dark elves of Svartalfheim are determined to wrest the treasure from the light elves of Alfheim." explained Rufus. "They insist the Sylvan Bow belongs with them."

"And does it?" Alana asked, glad she could contribute something to the conversation besides sound.

"Who knows." Rufus said, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "Their records were lost in the last war they had, and both sides claim ownership of the bow. Right now tensions are high, and any little thing could set off this war." He tsked, looking disgusted. "I may have to travel to Alfheim to mediate before things get any worse."

"You'll be leaving?" Alana asked, dismayed to realize she would actually miss him if he was gone.

"Not for a while. And not without you." Rufus said, though he was looking too serious to even chance a smile at her. "I'm hoping it doesn't come down to that."

"You're not eager to see other elves, are you?" It was more statement than question, Alana watching his face for his reaction. He fought to keep his expression neutral, eyes still somber, still serious. "Rufus...please...why don't you like your own kind? Try as you might to deny your heritage, you are still part elf...Why not embrace it, celebrate the good qualities of the race?"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew." Rufus whispered, forcing her to strain her ears to hear him.

"Then tell me!" She urged, eyes pleading. He looked at her, meeting her gaze steadily, and for a second Alana thought she got through to him. His lips parted, and she leaned forward, trying to keep the eager look out of her eye. But his words were not what she expected, and she deflated with disappointment.

"Get back your memories, remember being Alicia...and then you'll know everything about me." Rufus said. It made her mad, and she bunched up her fingers into fists, gripping the material of her skirt tight enough to cause her knuckles to turn white.

"Rufus..." She spoke slowly, letting her breath come out in a heavy sigh, trying to rein in her anger. "How can I ever get to know you...REALLY know you, if you won't share anything with me?" He just looked at her, and for a second his eyes looked confused. "In a relationship, people share things with each other. They talk about their likes and dislikes, their hopes and dreams, but they also talk about the bad things. They, well...work through the hurt by talking about it. It doesn't help to keep it bottled up inside!"

His lips curved into a smile, and he sat up straight, still staring at her. "You...agree that we are in a relationship?"

Alana blinked rapidly, reacting in a flustered manner. "Not that kind of relationship! It's a...a...a sort of friendship! And don't try to change the subject! Please! Talk to me..." Rufus looked incredibly disappointed at hearing her say they were just friends, and his lips flattened into a thin line, the God trying to withdraw into himself. "The pain won't get any better if you keep it in you...it'll keep growing until it explodes."

"I don't like to think about it." He said at last, looking downwards at his lap. His fingers played with the material of his elegant robe, tracing patterns across the white silk. "Let alone talk about it. But..."

"But...?"

"Maybe I should..." He sighed, still concentrating on his robe, as though the clothing was the most fascinating thing in the world to him. Alana gazed at his face, trying to keep from looking too eager, her eyes poised to catch every emotion that he would display. "I didn't have a very happy childhood...it was worse than most."

"Oh?"

More sighs from him, it was like it cost him everything to speak, the words coming out slow, hesitant. "I...I wasn't conceived out of love."

"Oh Rufus, I'm sure that isn't true. Your parents must have wanted you!" protested Alana, and gasped when he jerked his head up to stare at her. The green of his eyes was hardly peaceful, a storm cloud of troubled emotions.

"At least one of them wanted me, that much is true. But not because she wanted a child to care for. I was just a tool to her, to them..." continued Rufus, his hands curling into fists on his lap.

"Them?" She questioned, and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"The elves...and Odin." He clarified, and her brows rose in surprise at the mention of the God's name. "I was created for a specific purpose...they didn't care about me as

a person, they just saw me as a tool. Something to use!" His tone was bitter, but he was speaking quicker now, the words rushing out. Alana almost didn't dare speak, fearing her voice would cause him to silence himself.

"I was meant to be replacement body for Odin. Nothing more than his vessel for when he grew tired of his current body." Hissed Rufus. "Odin was a half elf himself, did you know that?" She slowly shook her head no, Alana's eyes still staring at him, letting her expression be one of utmost sympathy. "Well, he was...and he cursed me, made it so I couldn't escape him even in death, my soul slated to burn away to nothing. I was given that ring to curb the pain, to keep me young...how I hated the ring of Mylynn!"

Alana nervously touched the ruby of the ring, fingertips rubbing across the cool surface. "It's ironic it became a symbol of the love between Alicia and me...but she had a way of making everything she touched good and pure." said Rufus, and he almost smiled. But the expression died before it could fully form, Rufus almost growling out the next. "The elves kept me prisoner for Odin, kept me trapped in their forest. By the time I was a teenager, they were beating me to keep me in line."

Alana gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she heard him say that. "Oh Rufus...no!"

"They treated me as little more than an animal, a curious oddity they had to keep alive." He continued, seeming unable to stop, his eyes growing distant. He was looking at her, but not truly seeing her, lost in the memories. "They were very inventive. They had to be careful not to do any permanent physical damage to Odin's vessel. They could beat me so long as I did nothing more than bruise, whip me so long as the welts weren't deep enough to scar." He shuddered, falling silent, Alana too horrified to ask what else they had done to him.

"I managed to escape one day by pure chance." Rufus said, giving a rueful shake of his head. "I still marvel in amazement that I succeeded, after so many failed attempts at earning my freedom. I retreated to hide amongst the humans, blending in as best I could. I heard rumors about the kingdom of Dipan, about what they were doing to escape the God's grasp and I was determined to be a part of it." He actually chuckled then. "It's how I met you...met Alicia..."

"I never knew warmth, or companionship...never had friends until I met and traveled with her." He continued, tone musing. "I could barely understand the concept of love, thinking it a lie. She changed all that, changed me..."

"She healed the hurt the elves had caused you." Alana said, and saw him jerk back, startled to see her in front of him. "At least some of it."

"Yeah..." He agreed, hand raised to rub at the back of his head. He did that when he was feeling awkward or embarrassed, a nervous gesture she found endearing.

"You went through some horrible things in your life." Alana said softly, feeling the sympathetic tears form in her eyes. "I can't even imagine the type of pain you are in. I'm...I'm sorry...and I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me that."

"Don't cry..." Rufus whispered, leaning forward to stroke his thumb under her right eye. He smeared away the tear drop that fell, a half smile on his lips. "I know it's sad, but it's over now. They can't hurt me anymore..."

"That's only partly true." Alana told him, fighting to keep from spilling more tears. "The pain is still there, still so raw...they've made you ashamed of what you are, and you may never get over it unless you learn to accept your elf heritage."

His hand fell away from her face, Rufus growing stiff with displeasure. She almost reached for him, wanting to hold his hand, but she held back, just staring sadly at him. "Surely not all elves are bad..."

"One or two..." He shrugged, clearly not willing to offer details. "Rare exceptions I assure you!"

"I'm not saying you have to become best friends with the elves." Alana told him. "You don't even have to like them, and I wouldn't blame you for it. But...don't hate yourself for the crimes of another."

"I...I don't hate myself." He said, quick to deny it.

"I hope that's true." Came her soft spoken reply. He stood up, looking down at her, expression unreadable. "Rufus?"

"It's nothing..." He shook his head, hands raised to brush back his bangs. "I'll go see what's keeping Esme with lunch."

"All right." Alana agreed, able to read the signs well enough. He wanted a chance to be alone, to compose himself after revealing so much. She couldn't deny him this, knowing it would be wrong to push him any further. He nodded at her, and stepped around her chair, heading for the room's exit. She turned to follow him with her eyes, still feeling sad by what he had told her.

Rufus didn't quite slam the door, letting it shut with a loud thump. She didn't flinch from the sound, having expected it from the force he used on the wood. A sigh escaped her once he was gone, Alana realizing Rufus proved more complex with problems as the days went on. She just hoped she'd be able to handle whatever next life threw at her.

--

Erm...I like this for the most part. Don't like the last few paragraphs. I really stumbled there, struggling to find the right words to say. Hope it reads okay cause I give up! XX

Erm...just thought to clarify, I'm not planning to have a war in this fic. ;-p Just something that is showing some of the things Rufus is dealing with. Although I am toying around with them going to Alfheim for a truce negotiation. We will see.

--Michelle

Angel Kamui, Yep two chapters in a row! Ha ha ha, I wonder what Tyr did to Rufus. Heck, i wonder how he appeased the guy since it happened off screen! ;-p But,...uh...where did you get the idea her parents won't remember Alana? They remember her, they just think she's dead or something. Everyone who knew her remembers, it;s just she doesn't have a future on Midgard. '' Not unless Rufus forces the Norns to write her a new destiny. Just a little worried that maybe I didn't write that in a clear manner.

Pika Blue, ah...it's kinda why I posted a new chapter so soon. I got worried it might not be as interesting to some to wait a whole week for. But now your review has me really worried, because future chapters have mainly conversations in them. I mean, I don't quite understand how else I'm to show them getting closer to each other if they don't talk and get to know each other. He is a stranger to her after all, unless her memory comes back. I won't be rewriting the chapter, I'm already too far ahead with other chapters, and don't really see a way to add in an action scene to the proceedings. :

I'll try to avoid the spoilers. And wow, checking the site often are you? I am flattered! Hmm. I aiming to post a new chapter each week on either Friday or Saturday. I like to stock pile chapters, cause...well...you all can read a lot faster than I can write! So it gives me some time to write new ones if I only post one at a time.

Alpha Huntress, ah!! You gave me a lot to think about with your reviews! Thanks for leaving such big ones! Between you and Pika Blue, I don't know what to think, cause you liked that last chapter! :D But let me address your reviews in the order I got them.

For ten, yay! You liked it! :) I'm glad you liked seeing them not fight as much. They get better as the chapters go along, at not arguing. And you're right, who would want to believe some stranger about the lover thing. Even if he's cute, he's still being creepy. Rufus will just have to learn to be patient. Ha ha, and so will the readers!! Nice and slow rather than a quick love at first sight resolution to this problem.

How right you are about them not going the way one envisions them. I often have a vivid scene in my head, and when it comes time to write, it's nothing like I imagined. Thank you for the compliments on my writing! I will try my hardest not to let the readers push me into making decisions that upset the plot I have laid out. It's hard though, cause sometimes words can cause me to doubt myself. :( And you're right, I've seen first hand on other stories where the tale was ruined cause the author started changing everything (And I do mean everything!) about the fic to please her readers. I mean, even who was dating who in the story! (She changed the pairing like three times. This was for Mutant X not Valkyrie Profile.)

Aw, you would be in bliss and I would die from the seven hundred chapters. And just think of my poor fingers hurting from all that typing! XD "hugs you back." Ah, see you are a fan of them talking their way into closeness! I'm glad, since the talking at times, I really had to strain my poor brain much like RUfus to know what to have him say to her. I know what you mean about being confused about how a couple can get together and be all happy without working through their issues. Too many books now a day seem to have the couple get together (I.e. sex each other up.) within days of meeting each other. I guess it's for instant gratitude to the readers, and for us to ignore the problems the relationship has. Heck sometimes it seems all the couple does is spend time thinking about sexing each other up! XD

Yes, no need to worry. More talking before action. And as my one friend assured me, taking things slow does not equal boring!


	14. Chapter 14

Rufus stared at the mess in front of him, several pages spread out on his desk, with smaller pieces of paper that had neatly inscribed runes drawn across the parchment. Freya's handwriting, neat and precise, cutting quick to the point with her advice on what he should do. Rufus sighed, slumping forward so that his head lay on the desk, cheek pressed against the cool paper. The runes blurred at this close a distance, becoming unreadable blocks. He didn't care, wanting nothing more than to sweep the papers off his desk, ignore his duties for the rest of the day.

Rufus was feeling more restless than usual, his body tense and ready to spring into action. His fingers drummed a beat on the wooden surface, the sound echoing in his ears as he let his mind wander. He was quick to run from thoughts of Gods and their squabbles over souls, the impending wars between realms, the small everyday

annoyances that came with running a country. Instead he thought about her, wondering what Alicia was doing at this very moment.

He hoped she wasn't as bored as he was, knowing she had taken to napping away her time in Asgard. He'd be worried about her sleeping her life away, if not for the fact that she couldn't age while she remained in the shining realm. In fact, Rufus believed the sleeping was to his advantage, reasoning the more she slept, the more apt she was to dream. And the dreams were the key, he was sure of it!

She was having more of them, and though they were fragmented, with many key details left out, they made him feel hope. Hope that she would remember, that she would return to him once more. He tried to be careful what he told her, preferring instead to let her discover the truth in her dreams. But sometimes he wondered if that was wrong of him, if maybe the correct course of action would be to tell her everything.

But none of the Gods could offer any concrete proof of what exactly he should do. They just knew the seal on her memories was powerful, set in place long before Rufus had ascended to Odin's throne. It had astonished him how quickly Alicia's soul had been reincarnated, feeling as though he has lost the woman that he loved a second time. It had been like a stab to his heart to learn she had been made to forget all about him, given a clean slate so that she could enjoy life anew.

Rufus knew this was selfish of him, but if he had made it to Valhalla in time, he would have stopped the seal from being made. But once in place, it was almost impossible to break, being a stronger form of magic than was usually used on reincarnated souls. He was advised to forget about Alicia, Freya practically ordering him to move on with his life. Like he could ever do that!

For a time he watched her, ignoring the disapproval in Freya's eyes. He'd steal away into the treasure vault, reasoning the Water Mirror existed for a purpose. His. Rufus felt it was harmless to watch over Alicia, and at first he spent almost everyday in the vault, taking a few minutes here and there to watch over the girl. He watched her as a baby, smiling at her antics, watching as signs of Alicia's appearance began to blossom in the girl. From the blue of her eyes, to the golden fuzz on her head, the baby grew and developed into a young girl, the very picture of what he imagined Alicia would have looked like as a child.

It was when she was about eight years of age that watching no longer satisfied him. He wanted to interact with her, even in some small way. So he began taking trips down to Midgard, visiting the town of Coriander. It was funny, but his hands had built up a sweat, Rufus being nervous to approach her. It had actually taken several trips for him to build up his courage, Rufus knowing he'd be the laughing stock if the others knew the King of the Gods was scared of a little girl.

The visit had been brief, not even words had been exchanged between them. But he had touched her, helping her upright when she had fallen. For one brief instant he had gazed into her eyes, but there had been no hint of recognition in them. She had merely nodded at him, and pulled free of his hands, hurrying off to rejoin her playmates. He remembered how he paused, watching her as sadness filled him.

Freya had been waiting for him when he returned to Valhalla, eyes flashing with anger as she hurled accusations at him. She went so far as to order him to never visit Alicia again, and he shocked her with agreement. It had been simply too painful, his heart hurting to see her, to see how she did not know him. He even went so far as to stop watching her in the mirror, reasoning it was better this way. He'd be able to stay away if he didn't see her, didn't keep track of her life.

And it had almost worked. In fact some would say, it had worked too well, Rufus not even knowing how close to dying Alicia had been. He gave a private thanks in his mind every day to the Goddess Gefjun, grateful that there was at least one deity who thought he should be kept up to date on the girl's life. It wasn't a happy ending for them but it was the start of something. Rufus had been pleased to learn she had those dreams, knowing they were a sign, showing him that cracks were starting to form in the seal.

Now if he could only learn to be patient while it started to shatter. Rufus sighed, the force of his breath stirring up his hair. It had already been three weeks since he had brought her to Asgard, the God keeping careful track of the time. Three weeks that seemed like an eternity of time when he realized he couldn't hold her like he wanted too. It was sheer torture, waiting for her to remember, forcing himself not to touch and kiss her. He wanted things to move faster, was eager to make up for loss time with Alicia. He was sure this time he wouldn't hesitate in telling her how he felt, knowing time was to precious to delay expressing your feelings to the one that you loved.

Rufus slowly sat up, leaning back in his chair. He wondered how Alicia would react to his proclamations of love. He knew he had had time to reach a point in his life where he was able to express his feelings easily, confess his love without becoming embarrassed and shy. Alicia hadn't had that luxury, and she might shy away from him, but not as much as she did now as Alana.

He knew he continued to make mistakes with her, but damn it he was trying. Trying to be good, trying to control himself when all he wanted to do was hold her tight. Perhaps he needed to do something more, something to jar her memories in a different way. Maybe another familiar face would be the key, someone who knew Alicia and would want to help. He stroked his chin, Rufus carefully considering. Which of the einherjar had made it to Asgard...it was so hard to remember...Alicia had released so many of their friends, letting them reincarnate into new lives on Midgard. Few if any had been left when she had merged with the three Valkyrie spirits...it would take some sleuthing to figure out who he could call upon.

"Well...there's always Arngrim." He murmured to himself, thinking of their former comrade. The heavy blade warrior was still wandering the land of Midgard, taking his assigned duty as guardian of the Dragon Orb seriously. Arngrim kept on the move, traveling from town to town, and could usually be found living it up in taverns when he wasn't slaying monsters. It made it hard to keep track of the warrior, Arngrim never staying in one place for long.

But he could put the call out, have one of the lesser deity's do a search for the man. He figured it would take about the same amount of time to locate Arngrim as it would some einherjar. There was one other option, but he was loathe to consider it. Silmeria. He tried to tell himself he wasn't jealous of the connection between Alicia and the Valkyrie, of the sisterly bond they held, but truthfully he was.

He wondered what Silmeria would have to say about what he had done, Rufus doubting she would approve. He'd be lucky if she didn't try to run him through with her sword, sure the Valkyrie would be angry at his interfering with Alicia's reincarnation. The Valkyrie was used to death, used to dealing with souls and the cycle of rebirth. He imagined Silmeria would be furious of him messing with the natural order of things.

He supposed it didn't matter. It wasn't as though he planned to rouse Silmeria from her slumber anytime soon. The year had barely begun, there was plenty of time for Alicia to regain her memories, and she could do that without Silmeria's aid. At least...that was what he hoped happened.

His chair swiveled around, Rufus glancing outside his open window. He just had to keep being positive, he thought, closing his eyes to let the sun warm his face. If he believed, then...maybe all his dreams really would come true.

The sound of ether caused his eyes to open, Rufus seeing stacks of papers appear on his desk, piling onto the numerous amount that already took up most of the space. He groaned, eyes wide with disbelief as more and more papers appeared, gold ether coating the white pages. "Damn it Freya!" Rufus pounded his fist on the desk, watching with some satisfaction as a pile fell over. "Are you determined to run me ragged with work?!"

No answer came, the room silent except for his breathing. Rufus scowled, running a hand through his hair, shifting closer to the desk. Eyes scanned the topmost papers, seeing the typical documents that plagued his kingly existence. "Screw that." Rufus muttered angrily, pushing away from the desk. He was tired of wasting this beautiful day inside, tired of endless paperwork, and tired of worrying about things in general. He needed to relax, and he knew just the way to do it.

His chair toppled over, Rufus standing up fast and sudden. Before it even hit the ground, he was casting ether about, letting it drench him from head to toe. He couldn't help grinning as his surroundings faded out of view, thinking to himself how handy teleportation was when it came to sneaking away. Especially under the eyes of someone as watchful as Freya.

He was chuckling to himself at the thought of Freya's anger, even as he reappeared in a different part of Valhalla. It was just a short walk forward, towards huge glass doors that beckoned to him, flooding the corridor with the light of the sun. As he walked, Rufus began fiddling with the buttons of his robe, unfastening it down to his stomach. He was undoing the clasps on his sleeves when the doors slid open, admitting him into a garden. Fairies chirped greetings to him, several flying forward to follow their Lord as he removed the robe from his body, letting it drop to the ground.

It was caught before it could land on the grass, three fairies laboring to carry it over to a metal bench situated in the corner. Another fairy offered a ribbon to him, Rufus tying the red length of material around his long hair, his intent to keep it pulled back and away from his face. He continued to move, heading towards the closet that was attached to the stone wall closest to the doors. He glanced inside, seeing weapons hanging in place, Rufus selecting a bow.

He was already slinging a leather sheathe full of arrows into place over his shoulder, only half paying attention as the fairies moved, setting up a wooden bulls eye in the middle of the lawn. By this time he was ready, shucking off his uncomfortable shoes, standing clad only in a pair of tight fitting brown pants. He stepped off the stone tiles, bare toes sinking into the wet grass, reaching back for an arrow.

The fairies flew off, retreating to the safety of the trees to watch him at work. He felt the metal shaft of the arrow, cool in his hand, bringing it forward to rest against the string of his bow. He pulled back on it, feeling the string pull tight with tension, Rufus aiming carefully at the target. His eyes judged the distance to the center, nudging the arrow into place. It took him just seconds to do this, hearing the bow sing as he released the arrow, watching as it sped towards the target.

It sunk into place with a loud thunk, a perfect hit. Even as he smiled, Rufus drew another arrow, quickly shooting it off. It split the previous arrow down the middle, another perfect shot. He reached for a third arrow, pleased that practicing his archery skills was still a good way for him to relax. It soothed him, and kept him from getting rusty, Rufus not content to rely on ether alone for his defense.

He practiced for some time, refilling his sheathe with more arrows when he shot them all. He was on his third run of target practice, when he sensed it, a change in the air. The fairies spoke, voices a hushed murmur among them, turning to glance behind him at someone. Rufus stifled a moan, thinking it was Freya, the Goddess finding him gone at long last. His arm tensed, and he let one more arrow fly, turning towards his visitor.

"Alicia!" He cried in surprise, hearing the thunk of the arrow as it smashed into the target behind him. She was standing in the doorway, eyes huge as she looked at him, and there was a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks. He frowned, wondering what was wrong, even as he moved closer to her. She continued to stare at him, her blush deepening in color, and it was then that he realized she was staring at his chest.

"Alicia?" Hiding a smile, he stopped in front of her, watching as she took a step back, slowly drawing her eyes away from his chest. She blinked, eyes narrowing as she stared at his face, and he wondered what she found so fascinating about him today.

"Your ears!" She blurted out, and his eyes widened in understanding. In tying back his hair, he had left his ears revealed, in all their pointed glory.

"Uh yeah." Rufus said, reaching for the ribbon. He started to tug on the knot, intent on letting his hair free, when she let out a loud protest.

"No don't!"

"Don't?" His hand hesitated on his hair, looking at her curiously.

"I mean...please..." She was flustered, touching her fingertips together as she spoke. "Don't hide your ears just because I'm here to see."

"I suppose I could leave my hair back." Rufus said, letting his hand drop back down to his side. "Although it feels weird to have them exposed. Almost like I'm naked or something." He laughed, but she blushed harder, Alicia's eyes doing a quick glance down his body. She was staring almost like she had never seen a man's chest before, but surely that couldn't be the case.

"So..." He cleared his throat, the sound drawing her attention back to his face. "Did you come looking for me?"

"I..." A quick shake of her head, blond hair flying about her face. She had to raise her hand to brush it back from her eyes, and she spoke quickly, sounding almost nervous. "I was just walking. I still get lost some times, and when I heard the sounds, I was relieved. I thought it would be someone who could direct me back to my room."

"You're fortunate to have come across me." Rufus told her, resting his bow against the ground. "This part of Valhalla is pretty dead. Not many people have reason to come here...you'd have been wandering around for quite a while if not for me!"

"We're...we're alone here?" She sounded alarmed, which made him frown.

"Yes. Quite alone except for a few fairies." A chorus of hellos came from the trees, Alicia peering around him at the fairies. "It's why I come here. For the solitude. It's good to escape once and a while from my duties."

"Yes, I suppose. There is merit to taking a break once and a while." She agreed. "So...this is your hobby?" She gestured at the bow, and Rufus nodded. "And it relaxes you?"

"Yes, it does." He had to laugh at the look of doubt Alicia flashed him. "There's just something peaceful about shooting arrows. Peaceful and...satisfying."

"Satisfying? How?" Alicia asked.

"Well...it comes from hitting your target, getting that perfect shot." Explained Rufus. She was still looking at him as though she didn't understand. "Here." He said, thrusting his bow out to her. "You try it."

"Me?" She made no move to take the bow from him, keeping her hands clasped against her bosom. "Oh I couldn't!"

"Sure you can." Rufus said, shaking the bow as he urged her to take it. "Nothing like shooting one off yourself to understand that feeling."

"I...I suppose..." She said, but she was reluctant as she took hold of the bow. She nearly dropped it, it's weight taking her by surprise. "It's heavy!" She hefted it up, and gave him a look. "Is that why your arms have so many muscles? From archery?"

Rufus chuckled, nodding his head as he handed her an arrow. "Yes, it's true. Archery does build up your arm muscles."

"So does lifting up bales of hay." She said, moving past to get closer to the target. "Now...how close do I get?"

"Take two more steps forward." Rufus told her, watching as she did so. She looked at the target, placing the arrow against the bow. She actually struggled to pull back the string, making a displeased sound. It made him laugh, and Alicia turned to glance at him, annoyance in her eyes.

"I can do it!" She insisted, aiming the bow at the target. "Watch me!" With a twang, the string snapped forward, arrow shooting free of the bow. It sailed forward, but Rufus could tell it wouldn't come close to hitting the target. It's projectory was off, and too wild, and it ended by slamming into the grass. Alicia's face turned disappointed, lips pouting as she looked at him.

"Well...you did good for your first try." Rufus said, trying to cheer her up. "You came close to the target. The fact that you managed to pull back the string is good. Not everyone can do that right away."

"But I wanted to hit the target." She sighed. "I wanted to get that feeling you were talking about." Alicia held out her hand, wanting another arrow. He gave it to her wordlessly, watching as her eyes filled with determination. She turned back to the target, struggling with the bow once more.

"Here." Rufus said, unable to hold back any longer. "You have the right idea, but it would be better if you put your hands here and here." He pressed up against her back, feeling her go as still as a statue. His arms enveloped her in a half embrace, his hands covering hers as he guided them to the appropriate place.

"I...I see.." Alicia whispered, letting him move her so that the arrow aimed in a slightly different direction than the one she had chosen. He didn't release her hands, helping her to pull back the string.

"Not too far now." Rufus advised. "Anymore tension and it will break. And you don't want that."

"Yes..." The scent of her hair was teasing him, Rufus fighting to not bury his nose in her golden mane.

"And when you let go, don't show any hesitation." He added.

"I won't!" She said, and he smiled.

"Good. Now on the count of three. One...two.." She let loose the arrow a second before he got the word three out, both of them watching it's arc toward the target. It slammed into the center, spearing into the arrow that was already embedded into the wood.

"I did it!" Alicia exclaimed, Rufus still holding onto her hands. "We did it." She corrected herself, and started to turn in his arms to smile at him.

"Yes...yes we did..." Rufus agreed, and he slowly slid his hands along the length of her arms, feeling out the smoothness of her tanned skin. She shivered, completing her turn, his hands ending up on her shoulders. "So how was it?" He asked, finding himself bending slightly, bringing his face closer to hers.

"It was good..." She said softly, eyes wide as she watched him close the distance between them. "I think...I think I felt what you feel. When you shoot I mean!" She added in hasty clarification.

"I'm glad." Rufus whispered, still holding onto her shoulders. He was staring at her mouth, leaning into her more and more, watching as it opened slightly, her lips parted for a gasp. Inwardly he moaned, cursing at himself. He was doing it again, he knew that, pushing her into something she was not ready for. And the worst thing of all was he couldn't stop himself. The moment felt too right, just perfect to claim that kiss he had been desiring these past few weeks.

Alicia was watching him, her blue eyes too huge, and she started to say his name in a breathless tone. "Rufus..."

Someone else said his name, loud and angry, even as he felt Alicia's breath on his lips. "LORD RUFUS!"

Alicia made a sound, and pushed her hands against his chest, cheeks incredibly red as she tried to get free of his hands. Rufus sighed, not knowing if he should be relieved or angry at the disturbance, letting go of Alicia, to turn and look at the intruder.

"Hello Freya." He said, fighting back a snarl. She was glaring at him, eyes absolutely furious, her hands on her hips. If looks could kill, someone would have been dead on the spot! Rufus groaned inwardly, preparing himself to deal with the worst thing imaginable. A pissed off Fertility Goddess.

--

"dances" Shirtless Rufus time! EEEEEEEEEE!! "wishes I had a pic"

The archery stuff was fun. I struggled a little, just like Rufus struggles to behave around Alana/Alica! XD

--Michelle

Angel Kamui, ah thank you! I'm glad you found it engrossing, and you like my story enough to keep commenting! "hugs" Now about the confusion...I am trying to think how to reword that so it wouldn't be confusing. Any suggestions for me? I mean my intent is that the people on Midgard still remember Alana, it's just her hmm...what's the word I wanna use. It's just life is moving on as though she is dead. She's no longer in the Norn's tapestry to really count for anything. It makes sense in my head, but maybe I can't write it out well. I wouldn't worry so much, except I envision (Spoiler time!) Rufus taking her home to Coriander for a visit around chapters 18 and 19. And they definately won't be reacting as if they don't remember her. They'll be relieved to see her, having thought she was killed in the temple that day. (I haven't written this out yet...I've been working on Lezard Lenneth stories instead, so 18 has been in limbo at the time of writing this response.)

You say the key word is didn't. Would changing the word to doesn't make it better? I do disagree with you though on the part where you feel if everyone remembers her it means she can go back. Not trying to be a brat though!! Just my opnion on the matter. Hmm...right now she is like a stone, thrown into the pond that is Midgard. The place might look the same, but the pond would be forever changed by adding the stone to it. Alana's return would upset the weave again, even if she lived a normal life, the Norns would have to scramble to change everything again, unless she became a hermit! Cause by interacting with others, she changes things. Imagine the havoc if she were to marry someone they had decided was to marry a different girl. And had a child with that person. Or is this something that only makes sense in my head? I'm worried about that..."face palm" Thank you for your input and the vote of confidance for the ending having the potential to be good! Funny thing, I can see several what ifs to the story, including the ending. XD

Pika Blue, yey! You liked 13! I was worried you wouldn't. "nervous look." I hope the trend of liking continues for 14! Hmm, sometimes I don't like my own writing. Heck, it's more truthful to say more often than not I hate what I wrote. It's more rare for me to like something I've written. So it wouldn't surprise me if you thought 12 wasn't as high quality.

And yes, they've had a few weeks time to get closer! I think my next time skip is for...16. I know by 17, it's been almost three months since he took her to Asgard. I haven't decided for sure if they're going to Alfheim. It's something I'm toying with. And Rossaulier (too lazy to look up the spelling.) was an interesting character. I feel she had to be related to him somehow. I don't think I will cover her though, I already made her his mom in Lezard's Triumph. ;-p But ya never know what the mood might strike me as I plod along to the next story idea. I have a lot of scenes in my head, and it's usually a matter of getting to them, and coming up with the parts that happen in between the scenes I know for sure will happen.

I'm pleased you like my story enough to come out of your lurking status to review! I am a review whore! They really keep me going, makes me eager to post to get the reactions. I do write because I have ideas I just have to get out of my head, but reviews tend to keep me on track towards working on the fic. Ah...now I'm babbling from lack of sleep!

Amanthya, thanks as always for the support. Your review made me giggle! Obsession is good...or so Lezard claims!


	15. Chapter 15

Her heart was beating, pulse sounding off loud in her ears, a steady beat that spoke of her nervousness. She wondered if the God could hear it, knowing that his hearing was vastly superior to hers. Alana hoped not, feeling she would die of mortification if Rufus knew how her heart had quickened at his nearness. It wasn't just that he was close, he was touching her again, a fact that set her on edge, Alana freezing against him.

"Here." She was conscious of his every movement, feeling his chest press against her back. She could feel him breathing, chest rising in a slow steady movement. "You have the right idea, but it would be better if you put your hands here and here." His reached around her, muscled arms pressing against her slender ones, his large hands reaching past her wrists. They covered her hands which were tiny in comparison to his, his long, elegant fingers gripping hers, placing them in the proper position on the metal bow.

He didn't let go of her once he was satisfied with her hand placement, fingers staying pressed on top of hers. She could barely speak, whispering out a reply as he began pressing more firmly against her, urging her to turn with him. Rufus still wasn't letting go of her, his breath stirring up strands of her hair as he leaned against her. Alana wondered if he could feel the fine tremble in her arms, hoping to pass it off as difficulty in drawing back the bow.

"Not too far now." Came his advice, Rufus helping her to pull the arrow back against the string. "Anymore tension and it will break. And you don't want that."

"Yes..." She thought his words ironic, finding a tension of a different kind was slowly building between them. At least on her part, for Rufus seemed oblivious to how nervous he was making her.

"And when you let go, don't show any hesitation." Those words made her wonder if he intended to let go of her anytime soon, Alana squeaking out a reply.

"I won't!"

"Good. Now on the count of three. One...two..." Her trembles had increased, her hands would have been shaking if not for his support. She could feel the strain of holding back the string, knowing something had to give. Even as she thought that, she was letting the string snap forward, arrow flying free before Rufus could even get out the next number.

Her eyes tracked it's movements, watching as it sped towards the target. She held her breath, feeling excitement to see it moving in so perfect a line. And when it slammed into the red paint of the center circle of the bulls eyes, she wanted to cheer, feeling she had accomplished something special.

"I did it!" Alana exclaimed, and for a second she had the wild impulse to throw her arms around Rufus. To hug him of her own free will would have greatly embarrassed her, the girl thankful he was still holding onto her hands, preventing her from moving too much. "We did it." She added, knowing it was his expertise and guidance that had allowed her to hit the target.

"Yes..." He agreed, and his grip loosened, allowing her to turn. "Yes we did..." Those hands of his moved along her bare arms, raising goose bumps in their travel along her skin. It made her shiver, not quite looking at him as his hands ended up on her shoulder, fingers brushing back her hair. She was left staring at the smoothness of his chest, his skin tanned and glistening with a slight hint of sweat.

"So how was it?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move, and she dragged her eyes away from his torso. She looked up in time to see him bending, his face

leaning in closer to hers.

"It was good..." Came her soft admission. He moved closer yet, hands holding her steady. "I think...I think I felt what you feel." She was distracted by his nearness, almost failing to clarify her meaning. "When you shoot I mean!"

"I'm glad." Rufus' lips curved upwards, a smile on his face. Alana wondered what sort of expression her own face wore, knowing she felt her eyes widen as he leaned in more and more. He was simply too close, and his eyes were focused on her lips. He was going to kiss her, she realized this, and yet she just stood there staring at him. She didn't even try to move, not sure if it was his hands that held her so firmly in place or something else.

But as his warmth breath caressed her skin, she started to speak, almost wincing at how breathless she sounded. "Rufus..." She didn't know what she intended to say to him, and she never got the chance to figure it out, because another voice shouted out his name.

"LORD RUFUS!"

"AH!!" A mixture of embarrassment and shock over took her, Alana goaded into action, dropping the bow. She placed her hands against his chest, finding his skin was incredibly warm, and she almost jerked back in horror to be touching him like this. Instead she shoved at him, face growing heated as she felt his nipples under her hands, finding he wasn't budging.

A heavy sigh from Rufus, the God seeming resigned as he let go of her. "Hello Freya." He was straightening, turning to look at the person who had called out his name. Alana also looked, peering around his body, to stare wide eyed at the woman who actually floated in mid air. She was dressed in the oddest clothing, it was vibrant green in color, and it was so form fitting it seemed painted on her. It was also incredibly short, Alana didn't know how the woman kept from flashing them more than just her legs as she floated in the air.

Her legs were almost bare, with boots of a short length on her muscled limbs. She wore a green and white hat over her waist length blonde hair. And her eyes were blue, and oh so angry. Alana didn't think she had ever seen anyone look as infuriated as this Freya did. She couldn't even think of doing something bad enough to make anyone, let alone the Goddess this angry, and Alana bit back a sigh of relief to see that so far all her attention had been focused on Rufus.

"Lord Rufus..." The Goddess hissed out his name, floating closer towards him. "Just what do you think you are doing? Don't answer that!" She snapped when Rufus made a sound to reply. Alana's eyes widened in surprise, not liking the way the Goddess spoke to Rufus. Wasn't he supposed to be King of the Gods? Surely that title commanded the respect of the other deity's, or at the very least their obedience.

"Once again I find you shirking off your duties..." She was floating back and forth before Rufus, giving Alana the idea that she was pacing. "Abandoning your post, neglecting your subjects. It's bad enough you've let the paper work pile up, but now this?"

"I just needed a break..." Rufus began, but she cut him off, voice a near shout as she snapped.

"You've been taking far too many of those ever since SHE arrived." Alana took a step back, seeing the Goddess' angry gaze was now aimed at her. "It's no surprise that

whenever you disappear, it's to be with that mortal of yours!" Alana's cheeks flushed, not liking the disdainful way Freya said the word mortal. It was almost as though she was a pet who had done something wrong, someone below human.

"Not always." Rufus said quietly. "This time it sorta happened by mere chance."

"HA!" Freya's attention whipped back to the God, glaring at him. "Do not even try to deny it, when I find you embracing her! I've told you before, limit your affairs to the appropriate time and place! Lord Rufus, even Odin knew better than to allow his skirt chasing to interfere with running the kingdom!"

"I am not Odin!" Rufus told her, voice loud but not quite yelling. "You'd best remember that!"

"How can I forget?! You make it woefully obvious with the differences between you two!" She was quick to retort, stopping her floating to glare into Rufus' eyes. "You may not have liked Odin's policy when it came to Midgard, but at least he didn't neglect his duties as King!"

"I am not neglecting them! I've just fallen a little behind is all." Rufus retorted, hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

"You wouldn't be behind if you didn't insist on stopping for lunch and dinner." Freya said, crossing her arms over her ample sized chest. "Honestly, who ever heard of a God needing to eat?!"

"It's not about need, it's about pleasure." Once again she was rushing to speak, cutting off Rufus' words, even as she laughed, a nasty sound.

"Oh yes, and lately you're all about pleasure aren't you?" She asked, arching a pale golden brow at him. Alana for the most part was remaining quiet, turning her head from side to side, watching. It was very much like a spectator sport, and right now the Goddess seemed to have the advantage when it came time to speak.

"You should try it some time Freya." Rufus retorted. "It might loosen you up a bit, get you to actually crack a smile for once."

"I will smile the day you become a true king to us all!" She replied. "Merely sitting on the throne does not a king make!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" He asked, thrusting his arms wide in agitation. "Don't you think I am struggling to do right by you, by all of you, both mortal and God?!"

"Hmph!" A sound from Freya, but she did not interrupt him, content to listen to him speak.

"I know I make a lot of mistakes..." continued Rufus, sighing. "That I let things pile up until the last minute...especially lately...but I will make you proud of me eventually. My reign will be one of peace for both Midgard and Asgard, no...for all the realms!"

"You are a fool if you think you can accomplish that!" Freya said, but some of her anger faded from her eyes.

"I think it's an admirable goal." Whispered Alana, drawing the Gods' attention to her. Rufus smiled, but he looked tired, green eyes weary.

"Hmph." A snort from the Goddess. "A goal that is doomed to fail if you continue to dally here!" At Rufus' questioning look, the Goddess sighed. "You've forgotten, haven't you?" She asked, Rufus' still looking confused. It made Freya frown, shaking her head back and forth. "The delegates from Muspelheim are here."

"Delegates?" It was just one word, but Alana heard his voice go from confusion to shocked remembrance, Rufus seeming to cringe.

"Yes...the represantives of Surt's Kingdom." Continued Freya, watching his reaction carefully. "They are most displeased to have been kept waiting this long. Never mind the slap in the face it is to not be greeted by our King."

"Damn it!" Rufus exclaimed, and he was hurrying towards the bench where his shoes and clothing lay. "Why didn't you remind sooner?" He hurriedly stuffed his toes into his shoes, hands already reaching for his robe.

"I did remind you." Freya said, both she and Alana watching as he hastily pulled on his robe, fingers haphazardly buttoning up the front. He missed a button, causing it to line up lopsidedly, making him curse in frustration. "I left you several reminders on your desk, and I did tell you the night before they were coming. Surely you were listening when you nodded and waved to dismiss me from your chambers."

"I was listening." Rufus said as he fixed the buttons on his robe. "I just had a lot on my mind. And you should have said something the moment you arrived, rather than make the delegates wait even longer for me to put in an appearance!"

Now she was the one to shrug, Freya saying, "I was angry. Perhaps I let my judgment be clouded."

"Since when have you ever let anger interfere with the running of the kingdom." Muttered Rufus, smoothing out his robe. He lifted his hand, ether glowing on the tips of his fingers when he gasped. "Alicia!" He glanced at her, looking startled. "I almost forgot! I have to show you back to your room! Pardon me Freya, this will only take a second..."

"You don't have time to waste!" Freya reminded him, once again her arms were crossed, and her foot tapped impatiently on the grass.

"But..."

"It's all right Rufus..." Alana was quick to assure him, smiling. "I'll find my way back." A sidelong glance at the Goddess, Alana barely able to believe she was about to suggest this. "Perhaps Lady Freya would be so kind as to assist me..."

"Her?" His disbelief showed on his face, Rufus glancing at the Goddess who looked equally surprised. "Really now Alicia, I think I should do it."

"You don't have time to argue!" Alana pointed out, and Freya nodded.

"Yes. You really don't." A slight curve of her lips, Freya almost smirking. "Do not worry. I will show...Alicia, to her room." He was still hesitating his eyes showing his doubt.

"It's okay Rufus." Alana said. "I...we'll be fine. Really."

"Okay...if you say so." Rufus cast a glance at Freya, a look of supreme warning in his eyes. It made Alana wonder what that was about, but before she could ask, Rufus was moving, casting divine energy all about his body. As he started to fade from sight, he remembered the ribbon in his hair, hastily reaching towards it to let his

green hair spill free.

"So..." Freya's voice drew Alana's attention away from the spot that Rufus had last been seen in. "You are his...Alicia, are you not?" She floated closer to the girl, eyes

doing a slow crawl up and down her body, inspecting her carefully. Her lips flattened into a thin line of disapproval, the Goddess not liking what she saw.

"No..." Alana said softly, then shook her head, raising her voice to sound more confidant. "No, I am neither his nor Alicia. My name is Alana."

"Alana..." repeated Freya. "Very well. I will call you by that name."

"Why?" asked Alana, staring surprised at the Goddess. "

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that?" She wanted to know, even as at the same time she felt grateful that someone, anyone would acknowledge her true name. "No one here calls me Alana. They all insist I am Alicia." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. "They all want me to become her for him. To become someone I am not. It is...a relief to hear my name spoken by someone other than me."

"I do not do it to comfort you." Freya said, face looking haughty. "Nor will I fuel Lord Rufus' delusions where it concerns you."

"So you don't think I am Alicia?" She asked, not sure how she felt about this. She had grown used to Rufus' insistence that she was, and now to meet someone who thought otherwise was jarring.

"Oh you WERE her." Freya said, nodding her head. "Of that make no mistake. But that was then, and this is now, and the seal on your memories is simply too powerful to let you be overtaken by your previous life." Her hand reached forward, Freya capturing Alana's chin in a tight grip, lifting her head up to peer into her eyes. "Cracks may be appearing, but it still holds. If something like true love could break it, then everyone would remember their past lives."

"Would that really be so bad?" Alana asked, surprising even herself with that question.

"Of course it would. People need to grow, to change. If everyone remembered their past lives, they would make the same mistakes." Answered Freya, letting go of Alana. "History would be doomed to repeat itself."

"Maybe not." Alana insisted. "People can learn from their mistakes, they change for the better!"

"Are you arguing because you want to remember her?" asked Freya, giving her a sharp look. "Have your feelings changed? It is well known you do not want to be here."

"It is?" Alana said, not liking the thought of people talking about her. It made her paranoid, made her wonder what they were saying. Freya was silent, just looking at her, and she realized the Goddess was waiting for her to answer. "No. My feelings have not changed on the matter." Alana shook her head, thinking to herself that to remember might be to lose herself completely.

"I see." Freya turned, heading to float towards the doors. "I think you are a fool for not wanting to stay here. The sheer splendor of Asgard cannot compare to Midgard, it simply does not come close!"

"I miss my home...I miss my family and friends." Alana told her, then shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't understand." She moved to follow the Goddess, staying a few feet behind the green clad woman. "So..." Alana cast about her thoughts, thinking of how Freya had interacted with Rufus. It had been more than subject and her King, one simply did not speak to royalty that way. Unless...she could feel her eyes widening, a thought she found horrifying occurring to her. "Lady Freya...you and Rufus...you're not...not..." It was almost too awful to say, she found herself faltering on the words.

""Are not what?" Came Freya's question, the Goddess not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"You're not...married are you?" She asked, thinking the pieces fit together. Not just from the way she acted, but also her disdain of Alana, and her use of the word affair.

"WHAT?!" Freya stopped so suddenly, that Alana walked into her back, nearly falling over in the process. The Goddess whirled around, eyes wild with surprise and disgust.

"Mistress then?" Alana asked, and saw the Goddess grow even more agitated.

"Heavens no!" breathed out Freya, her body racked by a shudder. "As if I would ever have anything to do with Lord Rufus in that manner. He does not interest me in THAT way. Of that I can assure you!" She radiated sheer outrage at the thought, looking at Alana as though she thought the girl mad.

"Ah...forgive me for making assumptions." Alana apologized. "I have just never seen anyone speak to Rufus that way. I thought...well...never mind what I thought." She said blushing.

"Hmph." A scowl from the Goddess, and then she was moving again, not even checking to make sure Alana followed her. "Rufus and I are close. Necessity binds us together. He would rule, and I would see him do right by this kingdom. I am merely his advisor in all things involving the kingdom and his behavior while at court." She snorted, running a hand through her hair. "I do not approve of what he does in his free time. This kidnapping is most unpleasant business."

"Can you not reason with him?" asked Alana, wondering if this would be her chance to get home sooner than the allotted year she had given him.

"Not in this matter. Besides..."

"Besides?" Alana asked, curious as to why the Goddess had fallen silent.

"It is nothing." Freya answered, turning down a corridor to their right. "If you want to be happy here...learn to like him."

"I do like him!" Alana said, then gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just said that, and she shook her head, hoping Freya wouldn't repeat that tidbit of news to Rufus. "Just..."

"Just not enough to want to stay with him." Finished Freya for her.

"Yeah." Sighed Alana.

"Then you indeed have a problem." Freya said.

"It's only for a year..." Alana sighed. "I can hold out for a year." A soft whisper from her. "I have too..." The Goddess had no reply for her, seeming content to lead her in silence. Alana followed her, and soon they reached a familiar hall, the corridor packed with servants.

"I trust you will be able to find the way back from here." It wasn't a question, the Goddess was already gathering ether around her, seeking to make a hasty retreat.

"Yes." Alana agreed, biting back a sigh as Freya vanished from the hall. No one else reacted to the Goddess' teleportation, long used to such sights. Alana nodded at the servant's who met her eyes with questioning looks, the girl not really in a mood to stop and converse. She was too consumed with her internal thoughts, wondering when she had started to like Rufus enough to feel alarm at the thought of him being married.

--

To Be Continued

Michelle

100 Series this is me after your review. :D (See the grin.) Shirtless Rufus for the win! Oh yes, "coughs" I liked the archery too. And the almost kiss. It might be my fave scene so far, but then I like a lot of stuff written in the early chapters too, so it's hard to say.

Angel Kamui, yes! An angry Freya! She'd probably lay into him even more if he didn't have that meeting! XD Thank you for your private email, I changed the word. :)

Dark Angel Kagami, aw you love my fic? Thank you! :D I'm twisting the knife in deep with Alana not remembering. She will eventually, but it's still early in the story so anything goes! I forsee Rufus will get his kiss sooner or later!

Pika Blue, aw it would be better fan service if I knew how to draw! Then I could illustrate that scene! Shirtless Rufus may make a come back!


	16. Chapter 16

His nose itched. An honest to goodness tickle up and down the length of it, making him go cross eyed as he tried to look at his nose. It had been itching for a full minute now, steadily driving Rufus mad with the impulse to scratch it. He tore his eyes away from his nose, to offer a side long glance at the Goddess standing off to the side. Freya's face was all serious in intent, eyes focused on the leather bound ledger she held in her arms, fingers flipping through pages. To the front of him was a man, a sculptor whose name he had forgotten, eyes staring at the large block of granite to the left of him, seemingly ignoring Rufus for the moment.

No one would notice, Rufus realized, even as his nose continued to do it's maddening dance. His hand trembled, Rufus trying to move it discreetly, a slow unhurried pace. "Don't even think about it." Freya murmured, not even glancing up from her ledger.

"But Freya..." Rufus hated the hint of whining to his voice, letting his hand stay where it was. "He's not even doing anything right now."

"Lord Rufus, I need you to hold your pose for just a little while longer." The brown haired sculptor spoke up, raising his chisel to work away at some imperfection he had noticed on the face of the statue of Rufus.

Rufus sighed, not failing to notice the way Freya's lips twitched, the Goddess holding back a smile. He had been standing in this sunlight flooded room for over three hours now, locked into the same position for a good portion of that time. Gungnir was held in his right hand, the double bladed lance feeling like a lead weight to his arm, as he held it up before his chest.

"It's your fault for putting it off for so long." Freya said in response to his sigh. Rufus started to nod, but froze as she let out a warning tsk. He didn't know why he was bothering with this, why he allowed the Goddess to talk him into allowing a statue to be made in his likeness. It was not as if he couldn't simply look in a mirror, and see his own face. But Freya had insisted, saying it was practically unnatural to not have any statues of him decorating his hall.

Even worse according to the Fertility Goddess, was going this long without visual representation down on Midgard. She and the other Gods were simply astounded by how long he had been neglecting setting up his temples, and getting the word out about himself. As far as the mortals were concerned, Odin was still King, and his temples were flooded with worshippers wondering why their God had abandoned them.

But Rufus didn't want any worshippers, didn't want the mortals looking on him in adoration and fanatical devotion. He most definitely did not want to bother with tearing down Odin's temples, and rebuilding his own in their place. Content to remain anonymous as far as the humans were concerned, he had put off doing anything to set up his religion. And yet here he was, practically pinned down by the golden haired Goddess, stuck in a robe that was lavish even by the standards of what he normally wore, forcing himself to strike a serious, brooding expression.

He was going to go mad, Rufus felt, his nose still itching like crazy. In fact the more he thought about it, the more it tingled, taunting him. He had to distract himself, turning his thoughts towards his favorite subject. Alicia. He knew that at this moment she was probably having a lot more fun than him, thinking it about the time of day where she liked to practice her archery skills. The girl had surprised but pleased him when she shyly confessed to wanting to learn to shoot like him, Rufus delighting in taking time away from his duties to teach her the finer points of archery.

Alicia was progressing along quite nicely, seeming to have a natural affinity with the bow. It wasn't the sword like he had hoped, but at least she was learning some manner of defense. She could even become good enough to one day be able to join in the hunts, except for the fact her blue eyes had filled with wetness at the thought of killing an innocent animal. For all her talk of the farm, Rufus realized they had been the type to rely on crops and cow's milk, and not the slaughter of animals.

The archery lessons were nice, allowing him to get close to her. There had been no further incidents of an attempted kiss, the mood simply hadn't been there. Not that he didn't think about it often, almost impatient for a chance to get closer to her. It was now seven weeks since he brought her to Asgard, and things seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. She wasn't remembering, and she wasn't warming up to him past feelings of friendship.

Rufus simply did not know what to do, feeling he was running out of ideas to show her how much he cared for her. Another glance at Freya, the Goddess still engrossed with her paperwork. He knew that in addition to being a Fertility Goddess, love was one of the areas she covered. But he couldn't imagine asking her for advice. She'd simply laugh in his face. Rufus had tried approaching some of the other Goddesses, even asking some of the ones who didn't deal much with love. They were women after all, they had to know what Alicia would want from him.

He got many answers, wide and varied. Lofn, the Goddess of Forbidden Love had grinned, telling him Alicia would want passion. He didn't think she could handle any more of his passion, seeming ready to leap out of her skin at a mere touch from him. Sofjn wasn't sure she could help him, finding her duties were more towards reconciling fights between married couples. But she had paused, thinking it over, and at last proclaimed flowers always worked towards easing a frozen heart.

He had approached Eir, knowing the Goddess was kind and caring, and even though her specialty was healing she had smiled and offered him a few words. "Be sensitive to her needs." Eir had said. He must have given her a blank look, for she hurried to explain, telling him to find out what Alicia liked, and give her those things. It was good advice, but it was something he felt he had already done, in giving her the tools needed for her hobbies.

He sought out Vor's advice, knowing she was wisdom personified. Surely she would have something worth knowing. Listen to Alicia, came her words. Be sensitive and kind, but avoid being overbearing. Gefjun had blushed, turning three very interesting shades of red. She had quickly scurried off, not even deigning to answer his question. And as for Var, the Goddess of Contract was quick to suggest several things, the stability of marriage being one of them. It had made him sputter, pointing out Alicia didn't even like him enough to kiss him, let alone marry him! She had frowned and then told him to buy the girl jewelry, lots and lots of it.

He didn't dare approach any of the male Gods, fearing it would make him the laughing stock of the pantheon. Kvasir might have been okay to approach, he was the God of Inspiration after all. Perhaps he might be able to inspire Rufus to new lengths in his pursuit of Alicia. However someone like Thor, well Rufus had to bite back a shudder just imagining the uproarious laughter the Thunder God would let out if he questioned him about love.

He became aware of a sound, Freya's voice droning on, a background buzz to his thoughts. He realized she had been speaking for a while now, going down the list of things on her paper, an itinerary of things he had to do. "And then you will meet with the dwarves to negotiate mining rites. And following that, the Dvergar about their metal work."

"Hmm." Rufus said, making a sound of agreement.

"Tomorrow you must meet with Alvis and Thor." Freya said. "And the day after is Asgardreid."

"Right..."

"Lord Rufus, do try to pay attention!" snapped Freya, at last looking up from her ledger.

"I am! I am!" He said insistently. "Alvis, Thor...Asgardreid. I will have them all eating out of the palm of my hand, promise." Her look still remained one of pure annoyance, and he frowned. "Or maybe not..." He muttered as an after thought.

"Asgardreid isn't even a person." She said stiffly. "You would know that if you paid attention to my lectures!" She looked very much like she wanted to bop him over the head with her ledger, glowering at him. "It is the wild ride of the Gods', our annual hunt to celebrate bringing in the new season!"

"Oh that..." sighed Rufus, feeling sheepish.

"Yes that!! Lord Rufus, do you even know what the issue between Alvis and Thor is about?" His nose wrinkled in thought, Rufus drawing a blank. Freya sighed, shaking her head. "The dwarf Alvis wants to marry Thor's daughter!"

"Thor has a daughter?" Rufus asked, taken by surprise.

His question only served to agitate the Goddess further, Freya placing one hand on her hip as she glared at him. "Thrud!! Alvis wants her hand in marriage in return for continuing to forge weapons for us. Thor is most distraught by the idea. You have to help them work through this, in a way that does not cost us our forger!"

"Great." Rufus sighed, no joy in his voice. "Anything else I need to know about?"

She didn't even glance at the ledger, knowing his schedule like the back of her hand. "You still have meetings with representatives of the Elven kingdoms, and the Giantess Skadi to finish up this week. It is a busy time Lord Rufus..."

"Indeed. I will hardly accomplish anything standing around here." Rufus said, at last moving. She made a protesting sound, even as he scratched vigorously at his nose, feeling immediate relief.

"Lord Rufus, your statue!" Freya said, watching as he stepped off the pedestal and strode towards the granite block.

"Hmmm..." Rufus walked around it, eyes critical. "My nose is not even that big!" He protested, frowning at the face the man had carved.

"Forgive me your Lordship, I'll fix it right away." He got out a stool, small chisel in place as he began hammering away at the nose, intent on fixing the fault Rufus had found. Rufus backed away, letting the ether sift back the reality around his arm, casting Gungnir away from him.

"Where are you going?" Freya said, hurrying after him as he strode out of the room. "There's still the matter of the temples! And you really should start putting in some appearances among the mortals. They need to know what you look like!"

"I'll do it later." He said, waving at her from over his shoulder. "The temples and worshipper thing is hardly a pressing matter."

"You've been putting it off for years!" Freya shouted at him, even as he turned the corner, ether seeking to teleport him away from her. He hoped she wouldn't follow him, Rufus having had enough of the Goddess and her schedules for now.

He reappeared in a different part of Valhalla, surprisingly having chosen not to teleport towards Alicia's room. It wasn't that he was avoiding the girl, it was more Freya he sought to escape, knowing the bedroom would be the first place she searched for him. He thought to prove her wrong, to show her he didn't always go running to Alicia when he sought to leave the worries of the throne behind.

But Lord knows it was difficult to stay away! Rufus wanted nothing more than to be in her presence, knowing that for the most part just looking at Alicia relaxed him. Her very nearness soothed his soul, eased the agitation of his mind, and it had been weeks since he had had an angry outburst of emotion. She made him a better person, and for that he was grateful.

_Now if only I could get her to remember!_ He thought, barely paying attention to his surroundings. To him the time seemed to be going by too fast, they were almost into the third month, and she still only held bits and pieces of Alicia's life in her dainty little hands. She seemed no closer to remembering, and he harbored nightmares on what would happen should the year complete itself with Alicia still wanting to return to Midgard.

So consumed in his thoughts was he, Rufus barely noticed his surroundings, didn't even hear the footsteps till they were almost upon him. "Lord Rufus!" An excited female giggle, the girl stumbling backwards as he crashed into her. "Where are you off to in such a daze?"

"Hello Frei." Rufus said, blinking back into the present reality. The young Goddess was dressed in brown, auburn hair tied back in a braid. She was grinning, smiling from ear to ear as she looked at him, always one of the few deity's to look genuinely happy to see him.

"I know!" Impossible, but her grin grew wider, the young Goddess leaning in to whisper conspiratorially to Rufus. "You're going to see Alicia, aren't you?"

"Erm...maybe later." Rufus said, and she pouted.

"Oh...why not?" She gasped. "Are you hiding from my sister again?!"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, watching as she bobbed her head up and down in a fast nod of agreement.

"Freya is too serious." Frei complained. "She never stops to enjoy life, not since Odin passed away. Don't let her work you into a stupor...especially when you have such a cute girl waiting for you in your bedroom!" She winked at him, still wearing her happy grin. Rufus marveled at the differences in personality between the two sisters, Frei was friendly and informal, while Freya was stiff, paying rigid attention to titles and decorum. Privately he supposed he needed that stiffness to keep him in line, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Frei..." Rufus hesitated, knowing love was not exactly her specialty. Like her sister she was a Fertility Goddess, but she was young, lacking experience when it came to the matters that plague the heart. But then...for Goddesses whose business was love, they hadn't seemed to know what they were talking about either! "Frei." he tried again, seeing her look at him curiously. "You're a girl..."

"So glad you noticed." She teased him.

"Come, be serious now!" Rufus told her, watching as she pouted at him. "This is important! I want...I want to know if you have any ideas for how I can woo Alicia."

"Hmm..." She paused, expression actually turning serious as she thought it over. "You've tried flowers, and giving her things that she likes. But have you thought about actually taking her out on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes silly!" Frei laughed, surely amused by the look on his face. "A date! How about dinner and dancing? I know! We could have a ball!" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "We haven't had one in oh so long!" She clasped her hands together, practically dancing in place as she thought about it.

"I don't know...I don't think Alicia is ready to be around so many Gods...It might make her uncomfortable, and cause her to close up on me." Rufus said, watching as Frei's face turned crestfallen.

"You're right...She is a little shy. Hmm...maybe a private dance between you two. Dinner by candlelight?" suggested Frei.

"I like that idea, but we eat together all the time." Pointed out Rufus. "It will hardly seem special."

"Hmm..." She made a face, thinking hard. "Would she be more comfortable among her own kind?"

"Yes, I think so." Rufus said.

"Then there's the solution!" Frei was once again smiling, slamming her fist into the palm of her right hand. "Take her to the dining hall where the einherjar have their nightly feast. That place is always alive with entertainment. There's good food, and song...and wine..."

"And dancing?" asked Rufus, to which Frei nodded.

"Oh Alicia will have so much fun!!" Frei said, eyes shining with glee. "You simply must do this for her Lord Rufus!"

"Yes...yes I will." He agreed, a smile slowly blossoming on his face as he thought about how happy this might make her.

"Although..." Frei looked at him, eyes turning critical as she eyed his elaborate clothing. "You must wear something simpler than that if you are going to do this. You are too overdressed, Alicia is not impressed by wealth and displays of it. And if you show up looking like that, the einherjar might be too nervous to party properly. It's better to tone it down, try and go incognito."

"I think my green hair sticks out a little too much for that." Rufus said wryly.

"It's all about attitude." Frei was quick to assure him. "If you carry yourself confidently, no one will even look twice at you. Although..." She touched a finger to her lip, thinking again. "Alicia is such a beautiful girl, she's bound to attract attention." Rufus was unsurprised by the hot flash of jealousy that surged within him at the thought. Frei was looking at him knowingly, surely guessing where his thoughts lay. "But if you treat her right, she'll not want to leave with anyone but you!"

"I hope so Frei...I hope so!" Rufus said, giving a slight shake of his head.

"I know so!" Frei said, catching at his hands. "Now...go and see about inviting her out. I'll be sure to run interference with my sister!" Her eyes twinkled with determination, the young Goddess taking her self assigned task seriously.

"Thanks Frei." Rufus said, pulling his hands free of her grasp. "You're one in a million!" She nodded, waving at him to hurry, and he found himself stepping backwards into ether, reappearing outside Alicia's bedroom door. He always made it a point not to teleport directly into the bedroom, wanting to give her a sense of privacy, and allow her the right to admit entrance to him. He still had the bad habit of using bringing her breakfast as an excuse to come in and watch her sleep, but for the most part he behaved, knocking on the door and waiting for her okay.

It was slow in coming today, Alicia having been out in the garden when he knocked. She opened the door, a tad breathless from running, and he looked at her, seeing her dressed in brown leather, a short mini dress the type female warriors often wore. It was jarring to see her like this, to see her in something that loosely resembled the

type of outfit she would have worn in her previous life with him. He had grown used to the gowns, seeing her dressed in semi extravagant wear.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, waiting for her to step aside before walking into the room. Over by the window he could see her bow, a simple design made out of the lightest wood he could find. It was a training bow, one that would slowly help her build up the muscles in her arms as she carried it, and practiced drawing back the string. Sometimes he wondered if he should sneak her into one of the einherjar's training classes, though she would stick out, woefully behind in skill. But what she lacked as an archer she made up for in enthusiasm.

Eyes sparkling, Alicia led him outside, eager to show him her progress. He stood back, watching her shoot off a couple of arrows, and though she did not hit the center of the bulls eye, she did manage to clip the outside edge of the wooden target. "That's great." He praised her, and she nodded, a hint of a blush to her cheeks at his words. "We'll have you ready to compete in beginner's tournaments if you keep at it."

"I wouldn't go that far." Alicia said, shaking her head. "I still can't hit deeper into the target."

"But at least you're hitting it." He pointed out, and she had to agree. "Alicia..." He said, noticing her smile faded slightly at hearing that name from his lips. "Uh...do you ever find yourself...well wanting to get out more?" Rufus was surprised to find he felt nervous, skirting around the edge of the topic.

"Oh yes...I'm tired of being stuck inside Valhalla all the time." She admitted, then hastily added. "Not that I don't find it a beautiful place, it's just...there's not a lot for me to actually do here."

"I see..." Rufus said, trying not to frown as his thoughts turned inwards towards what else he could find to occupy her time. "Well...would you like to go somewhere with me?" Before she could answer, he was rushing on ahead, words tumbling out one after the other. "Like a...Like a date?"

"A date?" She stood there blinking at him, looking surprised.

"What?" He wanted to know, and she smiled shaking her head.

"It's just you don't usually ask. You just tell me to come along with you." Alicia said. "It's a nice change."

"Oh yeah..." Nervous, he laughed, his hand on the back of his head. "Well...then...would you like to go on a date with me?"

She actually made him wait for her answer, standing there thinking about it, eyes serious. At last she nodded, saying, "All right Rufus. I'll go on a date with you."

"You will?" Relief flooded him, even as he privately wondered if she had agreed merely for a change of pace from her daily grind.

"Yes."

"That's great...wonderful!" Rufus said enthusiastically. "Now...we're going somewhere different, so don't get too dressed up."

"Would something like this be fine?" She asked gesturing at her brown leather mini dress.

"Er..." Rufus realized she would fit in among the einherjar dressed like that, but at the sight of her bare legs and bare arms, he found himself getting jealous. It might be foolish of him, but he didn't want her showing off so much skin. "Maybe a little more dressy than that. Perhaps like one of the dresses you have made."

She was surprised, but Alicia nodded her head. "All right."

"Right...so uh...I'll be going now." Rufus said, eager to get away before Frei lost track of her sister.

"Already?" She almost sounded disappointed, which made him grin.

"I still have to see about clearing off some of my work schedule. I want to get as much paper work done as I can, so that Freya won't be able to find anything to complain about." He explained. "But I'll be back early this evening to pick you up."

"Okay."

"Don't forget now!" Rufus added as they walked back into the bedroom.

"I won't!" Alicia promised.

One last glance at her, and then he was out in the hallway, closing the door behind him. A spring was in his step, and he whistled a merry little tune under his breath. Surely he was still grinning, and the sight of him looking so happy had the einherjar smiling back at their Lord. Not even the thought of all the paperwork that sat untouched

in his office, could crush his good mood, so determined was he to see that tonight was absolutely magical for himself and Alicia.

--

You know the drill!! To Be Continued...

Michelle

Daniela, aw you don't like Alana? "pouts" I don't see her remembering anytime soon though..."sweatdrop" Silmeria will show up eventually. And have some choice words for Rufus! :D I just hope I don't screw her up when it comes time to write her...Thanks for reading!

Aerith the Evenstar, hello! Yes they do act like an old married couple with their bickering. Hee hee! I have a theory that Freya had to approve of what Odin's vessel would look like, since she was going to be sleeping with him if Odin ever kicked Rufus out of his own body. XD So secretly she's probably attracted to him!


	17. Chapter 17

The feasting hall of Valhalla was a place that had to be seen to be believed, it stretched on for a good two miles in length, and even with all that space it was still crowded with einherjar. Table after table was stacked next to each other, with long wooden benches in place of seats on either side, crammed with people, groaning under their combined weight. As soon as a space opened up at the table, it would quickly be refilled by another soul, a man or a woman hungry for the divine meals cooked by Andhrimnir.

Fine meats, roasted to perfection decorated the center of the tables, salads and fruit placed in intervals between the chunks of pork. It was a free for all, hands reaching for food, tearing off chunks of meat. And even as the platters grew empty, serving wenches hurried to replenish the food, carrying heavy trays leaden down with a variety of meals. Mead and ale flowed heavily, drink being spilled all over the tables, even more ending up inside stomachs.

Chatter could be heard, the loud buzz of voices speaking all at once, making it difficult to hear the person situated across the table from you. Alana found she had to shout to force herself to be heard, the einherjar having a hard time making out her soft voice. Only Rufus beside her, with his divine hearing had no problem, indeed he seemed to be wincing from the force of the sound all around them.

It was more than just talk, there was other noise. Music was ever present in the background, an accompaniment of lutes, drums, even a harp. This hall was alive with song, and the company was vibrant, energetic. The einherjar not at all subdued like they were elsewhere in Asgard. This was their domain, a place where they could cut loose and relax, and they welcome the respite.

The hall itself was magnificent in a down to earth kind of way, holding a simply, rustic charm with it's dark wooden walls, and pine colored floors. Lights hung from overhead, a giant chandelier of white tallow candles that occasionally sent wax dripping onto someone's head. Simple decorations were on the walls, woven tapestries with subdued forest colors, earth tones and dark greens. Carcasses decorated the wall, stretched out bearskins and other less identifiable animals, and antler horns were mounted into place over a crackling fire.

Doors were constantly opened, letting in the night air as people walked in and out, always on the move. The doors to the kitchen were equally busy, barmaids hurrying to keep the food coming. Alana knew she was staring with wide eyed excitement, but she couldn't help herself. Sights, sounds, and above all smells pleasured her, Alana listening to the music, her toes tapping along to the beat.

Every once in a while she cast glances at her companion, seeing the God slouched down in his seat, hands picking at his food. He had been slow to relax, but bit by bit the stiffness he exhibited eased away, Rufus smiling as he talked to various people. There was always someone to converse with, the place was so full, packed with einherjar. In fact Alana had never seen so many people in one place before, not even at the small Coriander tavern that had opened up in recent years.

She sipped at her mead, taking care not to spill it on her green and gold dress. It was the first gown she had sewn since being brought to Asgard, and though it was much plainer than anything Rufus had given her, she still felt woefully overdressed. Regardless, she had been complimented by both males and females, the men almost outrageous in their flirting, the females vocal with admiration of her sewing talents.

Rufus had dressed down for their date. He had foregone the elaborate robes, choosing an outfit that let him fit right in with the warriors. It consisted of greens and browns, with some red thrown in for good measure. A green knitted poncho that was belted at the waist with a wide brown belt, hints of reddish brown strips of leather covering his hips. Sleeve covered arms were revealed on the sides of the poncho, light gray in color, with brown leather arm guards on both his hands.

His pants were a dark brown color, boots a shade or two lighter, with silver and bronze protecting his knees. All over his clothing was intricate designs, a lighter green decorating the poncho, and he wore a red bandanna in place of his crown. The red cloth hid the top of his ears from sight, and his green hair lay down his back, red bands wound around the end, giving him a fish tail in appearance.

She remembered the surprise she had felt in seeing him dressed like that. For a second she had just stared, losing herself to the time and place. Rufus later told her that her eyes had grown vacant, Alana seeming to be somewhere else as she looked at him. And indeed she had, a flashback--a memory, forcing it''s way into her conscious mind.

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

She had turned then, catching a glimpse of a town, Alana smelling the sea on the breeze. A man stood behind her, hands on his hips, eyes looking annoyed. It was Rufus, and he was wearing the same outfit. Even as she gaped, she found herself answering. "Hmm? Oh, nobody."

"Just curious, but you said you're the princess of Dipan, right?" His voice was full of doubt, one hand held palm up, fingers splayed as he gestured. "What brings her

majesty out here all alone? And where have you been all this time?"

Uncertainty filled her at his questions, Alana having no answer for him, even as Rufus continued to speak. "They say the only daughter of King Barbarossa died some

years ago."

She was suddenly spinning around, her voice different, confidant but lower in pitch "What about you? Where have you been? What do you intend to do in Dipan?"

"Umh..." He was taken aback by her line of questioning, gaping in shock at the change in her demeanor.

"Come to think of it..." She said as he looked away. "You haven't even told me your name."

That got him to look at her, the man brushing a beaded strand of hair away from his cheek. "The name's Rufus."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir Rufus." smiled Alana, watching as his frown deepened.

That had been all she had been allowed to see, the memory disappearing as suddenly as it had begun. She was left blinking owlishly at Rufus, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock. The God had been pleased when she told what had happened, one might even say he found it the perfect start to their date.

But to Alana it left her unsettled, the girl having to push back thoughts of the vivid memory so as not to dwell on it all night. She wanted to enjoy herself, not be plagued by doubts as to who she really was!

"How's the food?" Rufus asked her, leaning his head closer to hers so that she could easily pick up his words. It was crowded on the bench, they were pressed up against each other, the sides of their bodies touching.

"It's good." Alana said, using her fork to spear some leaves of lettuce. She was being careful to avoid the meat, thoughts of the sacred pig's suffering having turned her into a strict vegetarian while in Asgard. Rufus seemed to have similar qualms about the food, avoiding the pork products completely.

To her right, sat a woman, her skin tanned in the way only those from Kalstad could be. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and it was a color unlike any Alana had ever seen before, a platinum blonde that was devoid of all colors, leaving it pure white. The skin and hair combined to make an exotic beauty, clad in white and navy blue leathers, a bow strapped to her back.

She had been interested when she learned Alana was a beginning archer, quick to offer tips and advice. Rufus had held back from their conversation, letting the two chatter away for several minutes.

The God had been pretty quiet, leaving Alana to wonder what he was thinking about. Casting a sidelong glance at him, she sipped from her cup, tasting the sweet honey of the mead.

"Alicia..." Rufus said, setting down his fork and knife, fingertips idly tracing the edge of his plate.

"Yes Rufus?" She gave him her full attention, the taste of mead still heavy on her tongue.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He wanted to know, casting a quick glance at her face.

"Oh yes." Alana nodded. "It's noisy, but it's fun."

"I'm glad." He leaned in closer, not quite whispering as he told her, "I've never taken someone out on a date before. I wasn't sure if this would be the kind of thing you'd like."

Her eyes widened, surely showing the surprise she felt. "I've never been on a date either." She confessed. "Just group excursions to the town's events." She added hastily, not wanting him to think her a complete shut in. "It's different when it's just two people."

"Yes...yes it is." He agreed.

"But it's nice..." She added, smiling at him. She took another sip of her mead, noting with interest some new people had appeared on the small stage set up in the corner. Three very beautiful women, dressed differently from both the einherjar and the serving wenches, in colorful dresses that were lot cut in the bodice, with a high hemline that showed off lots of thigh. Shawls that were darker in hue to match the colors of their dresses, wrapped around their arms, leaving their shoulders bare.

"Songstresses." Rufus' voice in her ear, explaining the women's presence. "They have a special kind of magic that builds up courage in the warrior's heart. They take turns performing here nightly."

"I see." Alana murmured back, watching as the women prepared themselves. The conversation around them lowered in noise level, people still talking, but showing respect for the women that had taken up places on the stage. Anticipation had built up among the einherjar, the warriors eager to hear the song maidens' words. Alana picked up on their excitement, holding her breath as she waited for the first note to be sung.

The songstresses did not disappoint, their voices sweet and pure, strong enough to project their voices loudly through out the cavernous hall. Their tongues were foreign, singing in a language Alana did not recognize, but it made little difference in her enjoyment of the music. It was infectious, causing heads to bob, and toes to tap, people grinning from ear to ear as they listened to the lively singing.

All too soon space was clearing out on the center of the floor, people making way for others to come and dance. And dance they did, skipping along to the beat, arms bent behind their backs. Women and men, smiling, laughter prevailing as they danced a quick jig, the ladies' thighs flashing as they kicked out with their legs. The men caught at their waist, swinging them around, the women placing their hands on their shoulders.

Others danced, not as coordinated as some, but just as eager to express themselves. Some moved in the custom of their countries, doing native dances across the floor. Alana even recognized the country style folk dancing the people of Coriander still performed on occasion, pleasantly surprised to know there was warriors from her home land among the exalted ranks of einherjar.

She couldn't take it anymore, almost before she could stop herself, she was on her feet, hands held out to Rufus. "Let's dance!" He looked at her with a large amount of surprise in his green eyes, taken aback by her urging him to stand. "Oh please..." She wheedled, seeing his hesitation. "It'll be fun..."

"I don't know..." Rufus said, expression looking uncomfortable. "I'm not much of a dancer...I'll probably step on your toes."

"I don't mind." Alana said, eyes pleading. "Come Rufus...please?" She was grabbing at his hands, trying to pull him to his feet.

"Dance with her Sir Rufus." laughed the white haired archer, amusement in her eyes. Rufus was shaking his head no, even as Alana tugged on his hands, when another man approached them. He was almost as tall as Rufus, with shoulder length hair of raven black. His skin was lightly tanned, and he had intricate ink markings decorating his chest, tattoos that stretched from his pectoral muscles onto his arms. She could see them well, for he wore no shirt, only bothering with elbow length gloves for his upper body's protection.

Dark blue pants on his legs, and leather strips across his waist, holding up padded hip guards. She noted he was handsome, though he had a wild look in his blue eyes as he looked her over. "If your man doesn't want to dance with you, then allow me to be your partner." He held out his hand to her, and she stared, feeling a blush come on her.

"I don't know..." Now it was her turn to hesitate, casting a look at Rufus. The God looked annoyed, but still remained sitting on the bench.

"Please fair one...Just one dance." The man urged, even as the archer laughed, and nudged her with her shoulders.

"One dance can't possibly hurt." She said with a smile. "Why don't you take him up on his offer?"

"Well..." Another look at Rufus, seeing him stand up abruptly.

"Sorry." He said, not at all apologetic. "But the lady's dance card is full. Come on Alicia." He took her hand, practically dragging her away from the table, Alana taking stumbling steps after him. She looked back at the table, seeing the warrior sit down with a disappointed look on his face, the archer shaking her head, her hand patting his back comfortingly.

Rufus maneuvered them through the crowd of people, dodging bodies left and right as he brought them closer to the dance floor. She nearly crashed into his back when he stopped, the God pausing on the edge of the dancers.

"Um...if you're worried about doing badly, we don't have to go any further..." Alana said, trying to sound soothing. "We can just stay on the outskirts, and sway to the beat."

"All right..." Rufus agreed, turning to face her. He looked so unsure, she had to smile, taking his hands, showing him where to place them on her body. A hand on her hip, the other holding her right hand firmly. Her free hand held onto the material of her skirt, lifting the hem up enough so that she wouldn't trip over it when she moved. And move they did, starting out slowly, spinning in circles and just swaying to the beat of the music.

Rufus was stiff, but he moved with the grace of a God, and not once did his feet come close to stepping on her toes. Alana smiled, and soon had him moving faster, Rufus growing bolder to allow her to turn in his arms, skirt flaring out as she twirled. At one point he dipped her, dropping her low to the floor, the ends of her hair brushing the wood before he pulled her back upright, once again swaying to the beat.

Alana felt herself grow flush from dancing, finding they stayed out on the floor for three more songs. By the time she needed a break, Rufus' eyes were twinkling, the God reluctant to stop. "See?" She said teasingly. "Dancing's not so bad!"

"Indeed." He agreed, dancing her off the floor, and back into the crowd by the tables. They found a spot to sit down, Rufus gesturing for someone to bring them something to drink, Alana favoring the honey sweetened mead, while Rufus preferred the bitter taste of the ale. Alana drank more quickly this time, having worked up a fierce thirst after all that dancing.

"It's kind of stuffy in here." Rufus said, shouting to be heard. "What say you and I go outside for some fresh air?"

It was stifling in here she realized, the crowd of bodies making the temperature rise, and the air was smoky from both the meat cooking, and people indulging themselves with cigars and lighting incense. She nodded her head at him, taking her mug with her as they held hands, Rufus once again barreling forward, easily clearing a path for her to the outside.

They stepped through the doors, and even out here there was people, loitering about. The level of noise wasn't quite as deafening out here, but it was still loud enough to make holding a private conversation difficult. Alana paused to look around, seeing several activities had been set up since they arrived. People were standing off in circles, watching a man and a woman duel, swords clashing together to the sound of great cheering. In another spot, two men wrestled, forgoing weapons all together, also being watched with great interest.

"What's going on?" Alana wanted to know, looking to Rufus for an explanation.

"Ah...just a little friendly contest among the people here."

"Don't they get enough of fighting during the day?" Alana wondered out loud, knowing the einherjar practiced their chosen weapon daily.

"It's different...here it's for fun, and they even bet on the outcomes of the fights." Rufus told her, the reason apparent now as to why the cheering was so loud. "Instead of money, they wager for other things, such as giving away assigned duties."

"I see." Alana said, noticing archers further down the path. They were shooting at several bulls eyes on trees, and Alana grew excited to see them. "Rufus look!"

"I see them." Rufus said, and together they moved closer, content to watch the small tournament of arrows. It was mostly women who competed, Alana noticing there was a severe lack of male archers to be found. She bristled with excitement, wanting to join in, but feared her substandard skills would get her laughed off the playing field. She had to settle for watching, hand resting on Rufus' arm, fingers tightening with excitement on his sleeve as she watched the women expertly display their skill.

"Excuse me friend..." A woman with short brown hair approached them, and Alana couldn't help but gape at her manner of dress. Her shirt extended to her neck, however it stopped short at covering her breasts, displaying the bottom globes for all to see. Her stomach was equally bare, with form fitting short pants on her legs. She smiled at Rufus, gesturing at the bow on his back. "I can't help but notice you are an archer as well. Care to join us in our game?"

"I rather not." Rufus began, glancing at Alana. "I...I don't think it would be a fair game."

The women was not at all perturbed by his statement, grinning wider, a challenge in her eyes. "Afraid a couple of women will show you up?"

"It's not that..." Rufus said, shaking his head.

"Then join us." The woman said, clearly not the type to give up easily.

"Rufus, why not?" Alana asked, eager for at least one of them to be part of the fun. "It'll be fun...and...I'll be cheering for you!"

"Really?" Rufus asked, and she nodded. "Well, then...I suppose it would be all right..."

"Good." The scantily clad woman said, snagging hold of his arm. She pulled him away from Alana, Rufus stumbling in surprise after her. Alana watched as he lined up, only one of three men who bothered with the tournament. He glanced at Alana, and she smiled, holding up her thumbs in encouragement. He nodded, and glanced away, eyes studying the target before him.

"Okay!" An enthusiastic girl called out, her arm held up high. "On your marks...get ready...get set..." Her hand dropped down, she was screaming out a command. "GO!"

Bows sang, arrows flying free, whistling through the air as they sped towards the trees. All hit their targets, but not all hit the center, decorating the wood in all sorts of places. More arrows were drawn, the archers shooting off twice more in rapid succession, some maintaining their perfect scores, others cursing their luck as their arrows strayed from the center.

On the fourth turn Alana was surprised to see Rufus actually miss the bulls eyes, his arrow off to the side, just a half an inch shot of it's target. She frowned, wondering how he could miss, even as he corrected his aim for the fifth turn. Soon he and the scantily clad woman were the only challengers worth noticing, always striking the center, or just missing it with their arrows. Both of them held the high scores, and they were tied about even, bets were being brokered all around Alana, people whispering fast and furious about the outcome.

Again Rufus missed the center, keeping the score dead even, leaving Alana frustrated to see him messing up. Suddenly she was shouting, screaming out encouragement. "You can do it Rufus! I believe in you!"

She knew it was silly, but she hoped her words filled him with confidence, Alana holding her breath as the two archers started to draw back their bow string. They went to let their arrows fly, and then it happened, the woman's string snapping in half, the arrow flying free in an erratic path that held no hope of hitting the target. Rufus' arrow was smooth in it's trajectory, they heard the split of wood as it sliced the shaft of the previous arrow in half.

"You did it!" Alana cheered, rushing towards Rufus. She reached him, and grabbed at his free hand, giving him an excited squeeze. "You did it." She repeated softly, smiling at him.

"Yeah..." He smiled too, lacing his fingers with hers. "I did."

"Good game." The scantily clad archer said, patting Rufus on the shoulder. She glanced at Alana, and a hint of mischief appeared in her eyes. "It's customary for the winner to receive a kiss."

"A kiss?" Alana was startled, looking at the woman in disbelief.

"Yes, a kiss." Her voice was loud, carrying to the people had gambled on the outcome. An excited murmur went through the crowd, heads nodding in agreement.

"Kiss him!" Someone shouted, and others laughed.

"Yes kiss him! He's earned it after the way he played!" said another.

"Um..." Alana could feel the heat in her cheeks, pulling her hand free of Rufus' grasp.

"I could do it." The woman purred, leaning against Rufus so that her breasts pressed into his upper arm. The God's cheeks turned pink, the man seeming embarrassed by the attention. "It would be my pleasure."

"..." Alana was silent, even as the chant was picked up from the crowd.

"Kiss him, kiss him!"

"Kiss him Alicia!" came a familiar voice, the white haired Kalstadian having joined the crowd. Her eyes twinkled with amusement, nodding her head encouragingly at Alana. Sensing her hesitation, the brown haired woman was pressing even harder against Rufus, going up on tip toe to reach him. It goaded Alana into moving, Alana grabbing Rufus' arms, jerking him downwards.

"A...ALicia!" He sputtered, eyes wide with disbelief. Blushing, she touched his cheek, guiding him closer to her, even as she went up on tip toe, moving to press her lips against his left cheek. It was quick, Alana hurriedly pulling back, hearing the disappointed moans of the crowd. Rufus seemed dazed, putting his hand to his cheek, fingers caressing the spot where her lips had been.

"You call that a kiss?" The brown haired woman demanded, but she was all smiles, backing off from Rufus' body. People were still cat calling at them, wanting to see Alana kiss Rufus for real.

"Come on!" Rufus said, and grabbed her by the hand, breaking into a run. She panted, free hand holding onto her skirts as she ran after him, the two quickly leaving the crowd behind. And still they ran, until they came across a cobblestone path, leading out of the wooded area and into an open plain. A stream split the ground open, tranquil blue water with a wooden bridge arching over it.

Rufus led her to that bridge, pausing in the center of it to lean against the railing. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect them to want you to kiss me!"

"It's okay!" She said, quick to assure him, finding herself blushing even more. "I didn't mind...I still don't..." She glanced down at her hands, feeling sheepish at her confession. "Rufus...why were you holding back during the competition?"

"You could tell?" He was surprised.

"Yes." Alana said, shaking her head. "I've never seen you miss the bulls eye before. You were purposely messing up, trying to lose. Why?"

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I wanted it to be a fair competition. I didn't think any of them had a chance of beating me, now that my natural talents are enhanced by my divine status. I was going to lose but..."

"But?"

"Then I heard you cheering for me, and a spark of competitiveness came over me." He admitted, looking at her. "Call it pride, call it stubbornness, but in that moment, I wanted to win...I wanted to win for you."

"I'm glad you did." She smiled. "Even holding back, you were magnificent."

He laughed, nervously rubbing at his nose. "I wouldn't go that far..." Rufus said, appearing uneasy at being complimented.

"Hmm..." She turned, leaning back against the railing, her head titled up at the sky. The moon was out, full and white, and it made her misty eyed in remembrance. Alana realized the last time she had seen the moon looking like this had been the night her whole world had turned upside down, and it made her sigh, a hint of longing in her tone.

"What's the matter?" Rufus asked softly, eyes concerned.

"It's nothing, really..." Alana answered.

"I hear a but coming on." He quipped.

"But..."

"And there it is!" He laughed, but turned serious as she glanced at him.

"I'm just...homesick..." Alana said, seeing how he frowned. "As wonderful as Asgard is, I still can't be completely at ease here. I miss the farm, I miss my friends, and most of all I miss my family." Her hands were picking at non existent threads on her skirt, Alana sighing once more. "I don't even know how they are doing. The last time I saw my mother, she was unconscious."

"I can't imagine what she's thinking, to wake up and find me gone. Does she think me dead? Do the villagers talk about what they saw happen in the temple that day?" Alana stared down at her skirt, hands still playing away at the material. "Is it even possible for me to return to the way things were? I am plagued by these thoughts, worrying over the farm and my family's well being. I just...I just wish that..."

"That what?" Rufus asked softly, eyes intent on her face.

"I just wish I could see them." She answered, voice equally soft as she confessed her desire to him. "Even for just a minute. As long as I could see that they were all right, then maybe...maybe I could be too."

"Alicia..." He straightened, reaching for her hands. "There's something I want to show you."

"Oh?" Curious she took his hands, letting him pull her to him.

"Yes..." Rufus nodded, and she could see him gathering ether, the divine energy starting to encircle their bodies. "It might just make you feel better." His words were cryptic, causing her to look at him puzzled. But the God offered no more than a kind smile to her, and that was enough to reassure her, Alana leaning trustingly into his arms.

--

To Definitely Be Continued! ;-p

Michelle

Pikablue, ah I'm glad it made you feel happy! Library and there is a site, not wiki, I found that's good for info. Yes, I hope it'll be a serious but funny chapter when Silmeria appears! XD

Aerith, I know what you mean! I had to go for an MRI for my foot, and you're not supposed to move, not even your toe and it was driving me nuts. And I kept falling asleep and jerking back awake. They had to take it over on me cause I apparently moved just a teeny tiny bit. D: Mum's the word on how this will turn out for the couple in the end...XD If I spoil you you wouldn't want to read! 


	18. Chapter 18

Alicia's face was turned upwards, blue eyes staring up at the moon. Rufus tried not to be obvious as he watched her, taking a moment to just enjoy how beautiful she looked in the pale light of the moon. He had been sending her side long glances all night, carefully keeping track of her mood, and the amount of times she smiled. Based on what he saw, she was happy, the night surely a success

_I'll have to thank Frei._ He thought to himself, hiding a smile. It was strange, but even with all the time he had spent in Asgard, this night among the einherjar was proven to be among the most memorable of times. And he knew it was all because of Alicia, because of her happiness and joy. Such simple pleasures, food, drink, good company, but it proved a potent mix.

He had been surprised to see some familiar faces among the crowd, their comrades from their wild adventure some twenty odd years ago. Arcana had been the first to make herself known, emerging from the crowd to engage Alicia in conversation. Sadly Alicia remained oblivious to just who the einherjar had been, happily talking things over with her. No memories were trigged, not by Arcana, not by Zunde, not even by Atrasia.

He had to smile as he thought of Atrasia, recalling the way the scantily clad woman had maneuvered the situation into one where Alicia had had to kiss him. He still replayed the scene in his mind, cheeks growing warm as his raised a hand to his face. His fingers idly caressed the spot where Alicia had favored with her kiss, Rufus feeling a rush of elation over that.

Even as he smiled, Alicia let out a wistful sigh, still looking at the moon. He could hear the longing in her tone, not missing the wistful expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Rufus asked, Alicia slowly turning her gaze away from the moon.

"It's nothing, really..." Her tone was soft, she was almost hesitating to speak, the mood turning as serious as her expression.

"I hear a but coming on." Rufus said, trying to keep his tone light and carefree, even as he worried over what she would say. A but followed, and he forced a laugh. "And there it is!"

"I'm just...homesick..." Her answer caused him to frown, Rufus wondering if she would ever stop longing for Coriander and her family. "As wonderful as Asgard is, I still can't be completely at ease here. I miss the farm, I miss my fiends, and most of all I miss my family!" Her hands were moving, the girl sighing once more. "I don't even know how they are doing. The last time I saw my mother, she was unconscious."

Rufus wasn't sure what to say, so he let her talk, realizing she needed to get her concerns off her chest. "I can't imagine what she's thinking, to wake up and find me gone. Does she think me dead? Do the villagers talk about what they saw happen in the temple that day?" She fretted, doubt after doubt pouring forth from her lips. "Is it even possible for me to return to the way things were?" That one caused him to feel some alarm, but he knew Alicia didn't know how close to the truth her fears brought her.

"I am plagued by these thoughts..." She continued. "Worrying over the farm, and my family's well being. I just...I just wish that..."

"That what?" He urged her to continue, staring at her.

"I just wish I could see them." She finally answered, her voice as soft as his had been. "Even for just a minute!" Alicia added, clasping her hands together as though in prayer. "As long as I could see that they were all right, then maybe...maybe I could be too."

Her words were like tiny knives, guilt stabbing into him as she spoke. He had been selfish, had continued to be so at the expense of her peace of mind, Rufus realizing he needed to make amends with her. "Alicia..." He straightened, reaching out for her hands, trying to keep his eyes from looking troubled. "There's something I want to show you."

She was curious, taking hold of his hands. He didn't hesitate, didn't think twice about what he was doing, pulling her to him. "Yes..." He said, hoping he wouldn't regret

what he was about to do. Even as he gathered ether all around them, he was smiling to reassure her, saying, "It might just make you feel better." He could see the confusion on her face, Alicia leaning against him as they made the jump from the meadow, reality slipping away to bring them elsewhere.

It was on a narrow walkway they reappeared, ether depositing them on thick cement blocks that were darkened from age and the heat of the sun. Alicia made a sound, moving closer to him, half in fright, half in awe, swallowing nervously as she saw how high up they were. No rails were in place to prevent one from falling, giving the illusion that even a forceful breeze could blow one right off the walkway. But it was beautiful as it was intimidating, with lovely stone statues of winged women standing guard, placed in intervals along the cement trail.

Higher up on the walkway, two streams fell over the side, a crystal clear waterfall, gushing loudly. Stairs led upwards, a domed building at the precipice, large archway open and inviting. To the back of them, the stairs led downwards, heading towards Valhalla, the two buildings connected by the walkway that spanned the large gap between them.

"I...I've been here before..." Alicia said, taking a steady step away from him. "I...I remember walking these stairs...I was running, feeling a great sense of urgency as I moved upwards..."

Yes was all he said, Rufus trying not to sound eager at her words. Was she about to remember something else? She stepped close to the edge of the cement, toes almost hanging over the edge of the block as she peered downwards. He was close at hand, ready to grab her should she start to slip, but she just stood there looking. "You were here as well..."

"Yes." Again a one word answer, Rufus quiet, not wanting to interrupt Alicia in case the trance of memories was upon her. She was suddenly moving, backing away from the edge, hands going to her skirt, lighting it up so that she wouldn't trip as she walked. He paced behind her, her shadow, always watching, always waiting.

"What's up there?" Alicia wanted to know, but she didn't pause for his answer, moving quicker now up the stairs. He wondered if she remembered the uncertainty they had felt the first time they had walked this path, weary from having faced Gods, dragons, and einherjar. A sense of desperation had been upon them, they needed to find what they had come for, and find it fast.

Alicia was moving as though she was sleep walking, staring straight ahead, skirts rustling as she moved. She wasn't talking any longer, just quiet as she maneuvered her way up the stairs. It took them several more minutes to reach the precipice, Alicia hesitating before the darkened archway. She peered into the blackness, not even light showed from within, hiding it's treasures from sight.

"It's all right." Rufus said, his hand on her shoulder, feeling her jump, startled. "It's just an illusion..there's light on the other side."

"Hmm..." She nodded, gathering up her courage, stepping through the archway. He was quick behind her, hearing her gasp. She looked around, seeing the many dais that were spread through out the room, some empty, some holding great treasure atop their enchanted stones. To the very back of the room, large and imposing stood the Water Mirror, filling the room with a constant buzz. A low thrumming sound of power from the revolving mirror, it echoed throughout the room.

Alicia spun in place, taking in all the sights, and her eyes had grown vacant, blue dimming in intensity. "I...no we were here...you, me...Freya...and someone else..." She gasped, hugging her arms close to her body, shivering. "Freya was very angry to see us here. Why?"

"We weren't supposed to be here." Explained Rufus. In the back of his mind he thought of how the Goddess would be angered to learn he had brought Alicia into this room. would be aghast at the thought of a mortal being so close to the sacred treasures. Not that he would tell her, Rufus quick to avoid an angry confrontation with the Goddess.

"But.." Her brow furrowed, Alicia deep in thought. "You're the King. There should be no place that is barred to you."

"I wasn't the King back then." Rufus said with a casual shrug of his shoulder. "As far as Freya was concerned, we were just thieves. Troublemakers she had to deal with." A chuckle escaped him. "Obviously she failed, we were able to escape but just barely."

"I see. And she won't mind that you brought me here?" Alicia asked, arms still crossed over her chest.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Rufus said, words coming out quicker than he intended. "We're here now so we might as well do what we came here for."

"And that is?" Alicia arched an eyebrow at him, a curious look in her eyes.

"That." Rufus said, pointing. Alicia's eyes turned in the direction he gestured, quiet for a moment as she looked at the huge mirror. "The Water Mirror. Come on." He moved past, not waiting to see if she followed. Faintly he could hear her footsteps, the girl walking uncertain behind him. "I think you can already guess, it's more than just a mirror."

"It certainly is huge." Alicia said, Rufus nodding.

"Yeah, they don't make 'em like this anymore, that's for certain." Rufus led her closer to the mirror, guiding her past the empty dais that had once held the Dragon Orb. He began climbing the stair case that led to the platform before the mirror, memories flashing back in his mind of the last time he had walked this path with Alicia by his side. They had been so sure that it was the end of their journey, never expecting Hrist to appear and make a deal with them.

"What does it do?" Alicia asked, navigating the steep steps with ease. He paused at the top, turning to look at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders. "It's obvious it's powerful. I just can't fathom what a mirror of this large a size could be used for."

"Don't think of it as a mirror so much as a window." Rufus said, watching as she reached the platform, chest slightly heaving from the climb. He had to tear his eyes from the tempting sight of her heaving bosom, concentrating on looking her in the eyes.

"A window?"

"Yes. One that lets you look out on the rest of the world. With this mirror you can see anything, see anyone. You need only concentrate on what you want." Rufus urged her closer to the mirror, the two of them dwarfed next to it's immense size. The surface of the mirror was in constant flow, the liquid rippling with small waves, but somehow though it was over turned on it's side, the crystal clear water never spilled off the edges.

The frame of the mirror was turning, spinning round in round but slowly. Runes were carved on the frame, ancient words of magic and power. The water was clear, not even showing a reflection of the room, empty for the moment. Rufus lifted his arm, hand held out palm first, waving it slowly. It seemed as though the water twisted, tiny whirl pools appearing, the water becoming violent.

Golden countryside appeared in the mirror, fields of wheat, and other fresh grown vegetables. Houses spaced in between the acres of farming land, the mirror doing a slow drive by of the area. A few people could be seen out this night, walking between houses with candles clutched in hand. At first just a few of them, people spread out due to distance, but as the mirror focused on the center of the town, more appeared.

It was a simple village, one that didn't even have paved roads, with ordinary looking homes clustered together along the main street of town. One building stood out among all the rest, actually having two floors worth of room, the words carved into the archway over the door pronouncing it the town's meeting hall. There was stands on the streets, people peddling their wares, fruit and vegetables, and even a trinket stand.

He heard Alicia give a gasp of recognition, the girl stepping forward, her hands held over her mouth. A tiny tremble was in her body, excitement at seeing her beloved home land once more.

"Coriander!" She whispered, going right up to the mirror. But she didn't try to touch it, just staring, smiling at the people. She whispered a few names, having recognized them, blue eyes relieved to see them appear to be in reasonably good health.

"Anyone you want to see Alicia." Rufus said quietly, voice low as he watched her. "Just concentrate on them and the mirror will show you." With a wave of his hand, he gave a mental command, forcing the mirror to attune to the girl.

"My parents then." Alicia said quick enough, surely eager to see her mother and father. The image of Coriander shimmered, water sloshing about as it darkened for a moment. The image did a slow fade, the town evaporating to show the inside of a building. It was a cozy room, a warm fire lit in a stone hearth, casting a soft glow on the surroundings. A table was in the center of the room, flowers in a jar on top of it's surface, several chairs crowded in close to it.

Homey touches filled the room, colorful curtains on the window, patchwork quilt on an overstuffed chair. It held a rustic charm to it, nothing at all like the extravagance Rufus had grown used to seeing in Asgard. The pine colored floorboards creaked, someone moving just out of sight of the mirror's range. A voice spoke, soft, a female's, and Alicia let out an excited murmur. "Mother!"

It was as though that was all the mirror needed, slowly spinning the view around of the room to show the woman moving about, emerging from the next room. Her face was tired, lined with worry wrinkles, and her blue eyes were a dull shade. Silver strands colored her blonde hair, wisps of it peeking out beneath her blue kerchief. And yet, Rufus could see the resemblance, see just a touch of Alicia's face in this woman. They had the same frown, the same air of sadness around them, and Rufus felt a twinge of guilt, wondering if the woman was sad because he had taken Alicia away from her.

With a heavy sigh, the woman reached upwards, pulling the kerchief out of her hair. Down tumbled the length of it, brushing just past her shoulders. Her fingers played with the scarf, the woman walking over to the small altar set up in the corner of the room. Rufus knew what it was for, knew that particularly devoted people kept such things, burning incense and small offerings as they prayed to the God of their choice.

The woman lit up the candles, pouring pink colored powder into an ivory plate. She touched the candle's flame to the center of the powder, setting the incense on fire. Putting the candle back in it's holder, the woman got down on her knees, hands clasped together. Head bowed, her voice was a low murmur as she began to pray, whispering words for good health and protection over those that resided in this house.

Alicia had tears in her eyes as she watched her mother, her hands stifling her sounds. She resembled a statue if not for the rise and fall of her chest, breathing softly as she stared hard into the mirror's surface. Her mother continued to pray, begging Eir to show mercy, and Rufus' brow lifted in surprise, wondering why the woman called out to the Goddess of Healing.

A glance at Alicia, the girl not yet concerned by her mother's words, simply too happy to see her to worry over the words of her prayer. Minutes went by, the pink powder burning into nothing, and only then did the woman rise from her kneeling position. She dipped water on top of the embers, being careful to put out the remains of the fire, but left the candles burning.

With another sigh, her face transformed, taking on a brave look as she made her way to the back of the house. She passed a narrow corridor, moving deeper within, until she reached an open door. It was a bedroom she entered, someone's sleeping form could be made out under the sheets. Alicia's mother moved towards the bed, moonlight casting subtle illumination on the mattress. She was tender as she moved, tugging the blanket up over a bandaged chest, the white gauze soaked with dried blood.

"Father!" Alicia cried out, hearing the man moan. His eyes were closed, sweat pooling on his fevered skin, Alicia's mother dabbing at his face with her kerchief. She murmured soothingly to the man, easing back his salt and pepper colored hair. "What's wrong with him?!" Alicia demanded, not turning away from the sight of her ill father.

"I don't know." Rufus said truthfully, just as concerned as she was to see the older man looking so sickly.

Her father suddenly spasmed, body wracked with a coughing fit, drops of blood falling from his mouth. Alicia's mother quickly dabbed at his mouth, cleaning him as best she could, keeping a calm expression on her face. The man moaned again, muttering a name. "Alana?"

"SHhh..." shushed the older woman, stroking his hair.

"Where is Alana?" He cried out urgently. "Where is my daughter?"

The woman had no answer for him, hugging him close to her bosom, singing a lullaby as she rocked him to sleep. He moaned again, whispering for Alana, sick and confused in his feverish state.

The tears were rolling down Alicia's cheeks, and she finally turned away from the mirror to look at Rufus. No words were spoken, she just stared at him with pain shimmering in her eyes. Faintly in the background, he could hear Alicia's mother still singing to the man, perhaps trying to comfort herself as much as him.

"Alicia..." Rufus said, taking a step towards her. "I'm sorry..." His hand stretched out towards her, fingers touching her wet cheeks, smearing her tears.

"Rufus.." She sniffled as she said his name, her ivory teeth biting down on her lower lip as she held back from saying something. He had a good idea what it was, and he feared he would give in to her plea if she asked him.

"Shhh...it'll be okay..." Rufus said, though he had no idea if that was true or not.

"Please.." She seemed to be crying harder, he couldn't wipe the tears away fast enough. "My father needs me. Both my parents need me. I...I.."

"You want to go back." He let his arm fall back to his side, shoulders drooping. She was nodding her head, eyes widening at the sight of his frown.

"Just for a little while!" She blurted out, taking a step towards him. "It doesn't have to be very long, even just a day would mean so much to me." She touched his hand, clasping it between her own small ones. "Please..." Her tone was urgent, eyes peering intensely into his.

The hesitation must have shown on his face, her expression turned even more crest fallen, and she all but shouted at him. "PLEASE!! He may be dying! I have to see him one last time!" She was pulling on his arm, bringing his hand closer to her. "Please Rufus..I...I'll do anything you ask. Anything." She stressed the word, her cheeks flushing and he wondered what sort of man she took him for.

"No.." He barely got the word out, and she sobbed loudly, dropping his hand. "No shh..." He went to hug her, as she cried, and she struggled, thrashing about violently in his arms. "It's okay...listen Alicia, listen!" He forced her to be still, the girl quick to tire in her moment of grief. "I say no because you don't have to offer to do that for me. I can't ask anything more from you than I already have, it wouldn't be right. If..."

"If?" She asked when he trailed off, voice not betraying what she was feeling at his words.

"If..." Rufus swallowed nervously, finding his throat dry. "If we go...I know you will keep your promise to me and return to Asgard when the time is up."

"Rufus what..?" She blinked slowly, taking in the meaning of his words. "You said we...you mean...?"

"Well you didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you?" He offered her a small smile, though inwardly he was wondering if this was a good idea.

She sniffled, giving him a watery smile. "You mean it? We can go down to Midgard? I can see my family again?!"

"Sure..." Rufus nodded, loosening his hold on her. "HEY!!" He said startled, when she suddenly sank, his arms catching her, Rufus lowering them both to the floor as she half swooned in his arms. "Alicia! Are you okay?!"

"Thank you..." She whispered, eyes relived.

"No problem." Rufus said, smiling at her. "Come on...dry your eyes. You can't go to meet your parents looking so upset! Smile!"

She sat up without his support, using her sleeve of her shawl to rub at her reddened eyes. "Can we go right now?" She asked, and glanced down, still a little sad. "My father might not have a lot of time left.."

"Sure." Rufus said. "I don't see why not." But inwardly he was cringing, knowing one very good reason why they should wait. And her name was Freya, the Fertility Goddess bound to be upset by his absence.

"I'm ready when you are." Alicia said, slowing rising to her feet. Rufus was quick to follow, standing awkwardly before her. For once he did not rush to take her in his arms, still not quite believing what he had agreed to do. He must be drunk to be doing this, Rufus though. Crazy or drunk, Rufus wondering if it was even possible for a God to drink himself into a stupor.

"Come on." Rufus reached for her hand, Alicia bringing it up eagerly, meeting him half way. She moved to press herself against him, but he stopped her, seeing her look confused. "The water mirror serves another function."

"Oh?"

"It is a gateway. We can simply step through the picture and arrive at that destination." Rufus told her, holding back the full explanation of why he wanted to use the mirror to travel down to Midgard. It was a way to avoid Freya, Rufus knowing the Goddess would be able to track him down if he teleported the normal way. Every God or Goddess had a unique power signature, the ether they used remaining in the air like footsteps for another to follow. He was hoping to buy some time to keep Freya from locating them, hoping to throw her off for a few hours at least.

With a wave of his hand, the image wavered, showing the outside of Alicia's house. Light from the open window combated the darkness of the night sky, winning just enough ground to let them make out the area before the front door. Rufus drew Alicia after him, touching the surface of the mirror, feeling how cold it felt on his fingers. Not only that, it was sticky, trying to mold itself to his hand, sucking him up to the elbow. He glanced at Alicia, seeing her eyes widen as she watched him pushed forward, Rufus nodding at her to touch the mirror as well.

A brave look on her face, she did so, gasping out loud as her hand sank in to the wrist. "It's cold!"

"Yes...but we won't feel the chill for very long." Rufus assured her, and then lifted his leg, stepping over the frame of the mirror. He tugged on her hand, drawing her behind him, eager to hurry through the cold surface. Shivering, she moved, following him, and their bodies made a popping sound as the water covered them completely from head to toe.

He had to give credit where credit was due, Alicia didn't scream, though he could hear her teeth chattering from the cold. It seemed like they were submerged forever, but only an instant went by, their feet suddenly touching down on the ground, steps muffled by the grass. The night air was cool, but nothing compared to the chill of the water mirror, and Rufus drew Alicia into his arms, hugging her to warm her with his body heat. She didn't protest, shivering, and he rubbed her arms with his hands, generating heated friction.

They were dry though, none of the freezing water of the mirror clinging to them. It was only the memory of it's coldness that had their teeth chattering, and even that was quick to fade. Alicia soon pushed herself out of his arms, staring wide eyed at her house. She seemed to be noting all the details about it, looking to see if there was any changes since last she had been here.

Rufus didn't rush her to the door, knowing she needed time to prepare herself. She slowly walked towards the door, placing her hand on the wood, touching it as though to convince herself it was real. He wondered what she was thinking, but didn't dare ask.

She took a deep breath, and then was knocking on the door, softly at first. But when no answer came, she began pounding her fist hard, the sound conveying the urgency she felt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alicia's mother's voice, her footsteps clicking on the creaking floorboards. Her shadow passed by the window, and they could hear her undoing the many locks of the door. Slowly it opened, the woman cautiously holding onto the door, peering aout into the darkness. "Yes?" Her questioning word turned into a strangled gasp, the woman taking a step backwards into her house., her hand placed over her chest.

"No...it can't be..." Her mother said, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

"Mother!" Alicia cried, and flung herself over the threshold, barreling into the woman. She grabbed her in a fierce hug, smiling through her tears, though Rufus could hear her sniffling. "Oh how I've missed you so."

The woman was clearly overwhelmed, arms dangling by her sides. Her mouth was hanging open in shock, and she shook her head. "Mother?" Alicia, glancing up at her face, still holding on tightly to her mother.

"They told me you were dead..." The woman was at last speaking, blinking her eyes rapidly. "How can you be here now?"

"I'm not dead mother. I just...had to go away for a while." Alicia explained, the woman's hand moving to her hair, touching her tentatively.

"I...argued with them when we did not find your body..." She confessed, her touch getting bolder, fingers stroking through her daughter's long hair. "I fought and I prayed, and I hoped...but when you did not appear..."

"I'm here now. That's all that matters!" Alicia told her, and the woman broke into a smile.

"OH!!" She returned the hug, nearly lifting Alicia up off her feet. "You really are here, you're not a ghost. You're real! I can touch you!" The two women were laughing through their tears, Rufus standing awkwardly just outside the door.

"But..." Her mother set her down, hands smoothing back her hair, peering intensely into her eyes. "Where have you been all this time child? Why have you not come back sooner?"

"That's a long story..." Alicia said, and she glanced over her shoulder at Rufus. A nod from her, and he entered the house, stepping into the light. A gasp was heard from her mother, her eyes widening in appreciation. "This is Rufus. He's my..." She hesitated, surely trying to think of the right word to use. "My friend."

"Hello." Rufus said awkwardly, and remembering his manners, dropped into a quick bow. Alicia's mother actually blushed, her hands going nervously to her hair, tucking strands behind her ears.

"Hello Sir Rufus." She said, extending her hand to him. He took it uncertainly, shaking it slowly. The woman smiled, and glanced at her daughter, eyes full of questions.

"He...He rescued me from the temple that day." Alicia added, touching her finger tips together as she fidgeted. "I've been with him all this time."

"Oh..." It was a soft murmur, the woman giving Rufus a knowing glance. "I see. Well, I must thank you for saving my daughter. But...couldn't you have returned her to me sooner?"

"Er..." Not sure what to say, Rufus put his hand behind his head, a nervous laughter escaping him. "Well, you see, this is kinda complicated..."

"Mother...I think you should sit down." Alicia said, leading the woman over to a chair. Rufus closed the door behind him, and went over to one corner of the room, feeling out of place and uncertain with what to do. "He's not...what you think he is." She began, and alarmed Rufus looked at her, trying to get her attention. Alicia met his eyes with a frown, seeing him give a curt shake of his head. His eyes pleaded with her not to tell, but she ignored him, moving right on.

"He's actually...a God."

"A God?" The mother turning in her seat, to glance at Rufus who smiled weakly at her.

"Yes. He's the King of the Gods. He took me to Valhalla, that's where I've been all this time." Alicia said, and her mother's eyes narrowed as she look at Rufus. He could tell she was not believing what her daughter said, and it made him feel ill the way she looked at him

"I see." Alicia's mother turned back to her, patting her hand. "Well, you can tell me all about it in the morning. Right now I think you should see your father. It will do you both some good."

"Oh yes, I want to see him too!" Alicia exclaimed, eager nervousness in her eyes.

"I must prepare you though. He's not in the best shape. There was an accident." Her mother said.

"An accident?"

"He was trying to repair our roof, when he slipped and fell. He..." Angry frustration in the woman's tone, her hands curling into fist. "It was a foolish mistake. Someone left the rake lying on the ground. You father fell right on it." Alicia gasped, understanding on her face. "The doctor has tried everything. But...he's sick with fever and infection. It's...all up in the God's hands now." A curt glance at Rufus, eyes looking accusingly. The look in her eyes made him turn away, Rufus concentrating on a spot on the wall, even as he continued to listen to them speak.

"How horrible!" Alicia exclaimed, hands to her face.

"Perhaps seeing you will give him the strength to hold on." Her mother said with a sigh. "He's been very confused, and he keeps calling out for you Alana. Please, go to him now."

"I will." She said, and squeezed her mother's hand, before turning to all but run down the hall. That left Rufus alone with her mother, and he coughed, nervous as she stood. The woman walked right over to him, touching his arm, and he turned to look at her, surprised by the touch. He was even more shocked when her hand slapped across his face, though he barely felt any pain from the blow.

"That's for keeping my daughter away from me!" She snapped, rubbing her hand. "I don't know who you really are, but saving her does not give you the right to keep her from me!" He said nothing, just staring, wondering if his eyes looked horrified at what she had to say. "And making up stories, claiming you are a God?!" She snorted, a short indignant laugh from her. "Tell me the truth, you're a noble, some foppish Lord out for a bit of fun at the expense of my daughter's trust!"

"No...that's not true!" Rufus protested, and the woman shook her head.

"I know your kind. You took her to your castle, dazzled her with your wealth, telling her such an insane idea. You're lucky the Gods did not strike you down for your blasphemy!" exclaimed the woman.

"No really, I did no such thing." Rufus said, trying to get her to listen to him.

Hands on her hips, she frowned at him, eyes narrowed into a glare. "If you got her pregnant, so help me...You BETTER take responsibility, or else!"

"Pre...pregnant?!" Rufus gulped, shocked at how widely the woman had misunderstood the situation. "Madam I can assure you, we have done nothing of the sort! Your daughter is still innocent!" She looked like she didn't believe him, still glaring, looking as though she wanted to hit him once more. "I swear it!" Rufus added, and she slowly nodded.

"I've no reason to believe your words, to know if your oath is good." She sighed then, weary. "But I do thank you for bringing her back. Whatever your motives are, I am grateful to have my daughter returned to me." With that she turned her back on him, moving towards the kitchen, leaving Rufus to stand gaping at her back.

--

To Be Continued

The chapters just keep getting longer and longer...

Michelle

Angel Kamui, aw sorry to hear that. But I've been told my pace is realistic. XD Hmm you're right about your opnion differing when it comes to Silmeria. Just look at the seal stone scene with Rufus and company to see an example of Silmeria being funny. She's got a sly wit about her, but she was clearly having fun at Rufus' expense. Lezard too come to think of it. ;-p

Aerith the Evenstar, yep you guessed right. The Water Mirror! Ah, I always worried this part would seem like a Beauty and the Beast rip off. ''

Amanthya, aw thanks for the support! Hug attacks you. Thank you you for the good vibes. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Early morning found Alana waking up in her own bed, the ancient mattress well worn and lumpy in places. It was nothing like the giant bed she slept atop in Valhalla, lacking the softness that cushioned her body. She had grown accustomed to it's fine silk sheets, finding the scratchy wool blankets of her own bed now felt odd against her skin. She was a little dismayed to find she had grown accustomed to the luxury Rufus' bed offered her, Alana not wanting to consider herself spoiled in anyway.

There was other differences in waking up at home, she found herself actually missing Rufus' presence, the God for once not being there to greet her upon opening her eyes. She found herself missing his sheepish smile, and the way his eyes twinkled at her, the God eager to spend the morning with her.

Sound filtered into her room, and she glanced at the open window, seeing the curtains blown back by a soft breeze. She missed the sight of his spectacular garden, missed seeing the fairies who had become familiar fixtures in her day. Instead a plump little robin sat on her windowsill, chest bearing striking red marks, expanding as it sang out a greeting to her. She found herself smiling, but before she could move, it suddenly flew off, wings pumping furiously.

Alana turned her attention back to her room, looking over her things, seeing that care had been taken to keep this room clean and free of dust. It was almost as though she had never left, and for a second Alana wondered if her time in Asgard had been nothing more than a strange dream that held moments of wonder to it. But then her father's coughing was heard, raspy and deep, and she sighed, reality making it's presence known.

She slipped out of bed, long night gown falling past her knees. It covered her to the neck, long sleeves coating her wrists with the cotton material. Modest, almost prudish, especially when compared to the gowns Rufus had gifted her with. She hurried over to her closet, opening the doors, seeing the beautiful green and gold gown she had worn the night before, running her fingers over the expensive material. She felt wistful as she looked at it, thinking it would be selfish to keep the dress even though it carried a pleasant memory to it. Not when her family could benefit from the money such a gown could bring in.

With a sigh, she shoved it aside, reaching for one of her dresses, a plain frock of faded pink, with a white blouse and underskirt keeping it from being all of one color. She quickly shrugged out of her nightgown, pulling on her dress, and walked over to her bureau, reaching for her brush. A few quick strokes down her blonde mane, and she was ready, eager to face the day, to be with her parents.

Walking into the hall, she moved towards her parents bedroom, slipping inside without knocking on the door. Her father was in the bed, looking a little better from having seen her, his chest rising and falling in labored breath. Her mother sat dozing in a chair next to the bed, head hanging down, lips parted in a snore. Alana tiptoed over to her, wrapping the quilt that had slipped off her shoulders back into place. She tenderly kissed her mother's forehead, not wanting to wake her, knowing she had kept her up for a good portion of the night.

Her mother had been quiet as Alana regaled her with tales of Valhalla, nodding her head politely, a faint smile on her face. At the end of Alana's stories, she merely patted her hand, telling Alana she was glad to have her back. Alana had felt guilt at that, knowing she had neglected to tell her mother she did not yet have the ability to make this a permanent return, the girl wondering how she would tell her mom that she would be leaving her once more.

Fighting back a frown, Alana bent over her father, feeling at his face, finding he wasn't as hot to touch as he had been last night. She paused to kiss his cheek, dabbing a wet washcloth against his face and neck, trying to cool him down further. She fussed for a few minutes over her ill father, before moving away to leave the room. She walked down the hall, passing by her room, and heading into the room that served as both dining and sitting room.

A loud snore greeted her, and she could see legs sticking out over the arm rest of the couch. She tip toed over, and saw Rufus fast asleep, arms bent in a position that had to be uncomfortable. She had been aghast last night at his insisting on taking the couch, Alana prepared to give up her bedroom to the God. But as always he thought of her comfort first, insisting she take the bed, her mother quick to agree.

Even in that twisted sleeping pose, he looked peaceful, far calmer than she could recall seeing him. She had to smile, Alana shaking her head as she walked silently towards to kitchen, knowing what floorboards to avoid to keep from making a sound.

The kitchen itself was for the most part tidy, dirty dishes sitting in the sink. She made quick work of them, cleaning them thoroughly, running a towel across the plates to dry them quicker. Alana than swept the floor, glancing out the kitchen window as she did so. The state of their fields made her sigh, seeing the work was only half finished and not likely to get done anytime soon with her father's illness. Only half the crops were planted, and even if she worked through the night, she'd be hard pressed to cover the entire field. They simply would not have enough food to sell this season, and if her father did not get better, who would pull the crops from the ground?

These thoughts weighed heavy on her mind, Alana checking the cupboards, seeing them stocked with little food. She frowned, knowing her mother must have been eating little worrying about her father, and knew that with the pantry almost bare, the woman would be embarrassed at having little to serve the God with. "I have to do something!" Alana murmured, and hurried back to her room.

She gathered the beautiful dress, folding it neatly over her arm. There simply was no way around it, she would have to sell it. The money would provide for her parents in her absence, making sure they did not starve for quite some time. Moving like a ghost through her own house, she snuck past the sleeping Rufus, slipping outside the front door.

Alana ran down the grassy pathway, moving out of the picket fence's gate, and onto the dirt road that would eventually turn on to the main pathway of town. She walked at a hurried pace, one that would get her there quickly but not leave her winded. Inwardly she was cursing her foolishness, wishing she hadn't been so hasty in urging him to bring her home right that second. She should have paused to gather up some more of the clothing she had sewn during her stay, knowing her parents would have appreciated the gifts of clothing she had made for them. But now it was too late, and she simply would have to save them for when she returned after her year with Rufus was up.

Rufus. She was still amazed he had agreed to bringing her back. She felt moved by his compassion, feeling aglow with gratitude that he had put aside his obsession with her becoming Alicia to allow her to return home. True it was just a short visit, but it was better than nothing, and the memories made here she would carry with her throughout the remainder of her time in Asgard.

As Alana traveled towards the town's center, she became aware of people coming out of their homes. Life on a farm made for early risers, people eager to tend to their animals and look over their crop fields. What she didn't pay mind to was the looks she was getting, her mind too consumed with thoughts of her parents and Rufus, worrying over what would happen when it was time for them to leave.

People joined her in walking along the road, staying some distance back, whispering among each other and pointing at her back. A child suddenly darted out in front of her, tripping over his own feet, brown eyes wide with shock. Alana paused, smiling at the boy, offering him her hand. He was frozen in place, just staring at her, leaving her confused.

"Mama!" He cried, and a woman suddenly swooped down on him, picking him up in her arms. Not even a nod of acknowledgment at Alana, she turned, kicking up dust with her heels and ran back into her home. The door slammed shut with a loud bang, and Alana was left standing there, thinking how odd the encounter had been. It was then that she also became aware of the crowd following her, the people having stopped to nervously watch her interaction with the child.

Frowning, starting to feel the hair on the back of her neck rise, she continued forward. It was the only option she had left, the people behind her cutting off her retreat. She walked towards the town, aware of them shadowing her, crowd getting bigger, more menacing. Her stomach churned with nervousness, she was ill at ease, having never seen anything like this.

Reaching the town square, the people there also reacted to the sight of her. Nervous and startled, backing away, cringing behind shop stands. It was making her regret having come here alone, but Alana tried to put on her best expression, a bright cheery smile frozen in place on her face. She approached the dress shop, dismayed when the shop keeper hurried to put a sign up announcing they were closed.

She was still standing, staring at the door when something struck the back of her head, making her cry out. "Ow!" She turned, just in time to see a rock fly by the side of her face, missing her and striking the glass window of the door. Alana's brow rose, the girl stunned to realize someone had thrown stones at her. Her eyes scanned the crowd, but the culprit had melted back in among the people, the group staring at her, expressions ugly.

"Wh...what is the meaning of this?" Alana demanded, voice stumbling over her words. She tried to sound brave and angry, but inwardly she was scared. At the sound of her voice, the crowd reacted, moving closer to her. She found herself backing up a step, pressing closer to the door of the shop, just avoiding the jagged edges of the glass.

An old woman emerged from the crowd, shambling forward, body hunched over from age. Her gray hair was thin and scraggly, going bald in patches, and her skin was lined with far too many wrinkles to count. Bold as can be, she walked up to the nervous Alana, hand reaching up to grasp her cruelly by the chin. Alana gasped as she was drawn down so that she eye level with the woman, the crone's eyes piercing and black as they stared into her blue ones.

"Um..." Alana started to say, and the old woman reacted, a sharp command being issued.

"Silence!"

Alana was quick to obey, letting the woman jerk her face from side to side, viewing her profile from every angle. A trembling hand reached to touch Alana's blonde hair, fisting a handful of it, pulling it hard enough to make Alana cry out. The woman mumbled to herself as she peered into Alana's mouth, shaking her head back and forth.

"It is her." The old woman said, grim satisfaction in her voice as she let go of Alana. "I'd know that face anywhere."

"Of course you would!" Alana snapped, unnerved by her scrutiny. "You've sat with me when I was a child, Kelda."

"Yes, that I did." agreed the old woman named Kelda, rubbing her hand against the brown material of her dress, as though she had gotten it dirty from touching Alana. "I was also there the day in the temple...the day you died." This was said accusingly, eyes narrowed as they stared at Alana.

"But I didn't die..." Alana said, quick to protest. "I just went away for a while!"

"Then where have you been all this time?!" demanded a man, gripping his pitchfork so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Why have we not seen you for almost three months?!"

Before she could answer, another man was shouting, agitation on his face as he pointed at her. "We mourned for you! Though we did not find a body, we mourned, attributing your body's absence towards being taken away by that creature the warriors had summoned!"

It was startling close to the truth, though Rufus was no summoned creature, and she had not died at his hands. "Listen to me!" Alana cried out, over the growing murmur of the angry crowd. "I have been to Valhalla! I have seen the shining realm, yes, but I am not dead! I am no ghost!" She went to illustrate her point, trying to touch Kelda's hand, but the crone moved away, nimble for her age.

"I am a real person! Flesh and blood, just like all of you!" continued Alana, gesturing with her arm. "I've grown up with your sons and daughters, been to your homes, partaken of your food, why do you look at me so strangely?!"

"If you are not a ghost, you are something else." A man shouted, and cheers of agreement followed.

"She is one of the undead." Kelda said, pointing a crooked finger at Alana. "Sent here to prey on our memories, using her voice and her looks. Do not let her make of us easy marks!"

"What?!" Alana gasped in disbelief, jaw dropping open in shock. She stared at Kelda, shaking her head no, a strangled laugh escaping her. "I am not the undead. How could you even think that?!" She was as insulted as she was scared, horrified to think they thought her soul, her nature could be twisted into one of those abominations.

"What are we supposed to think?" The pitchfork welding man demanded. "No body was found amidst the carnage in the temple, the Alana we knew wouldn't stay away from her parents without a good reason!"

"I had one!" Alana shouted. "I told you, I've been in Valhalla all this time. Not as a spirit, but as a visitor! The King of the Gods himself brought me there!" They were laughing, an awful jeering sound that made her cheeks reddened, Alana realizing how foolish she had been. Why would anyone believe such a story, why hadn't she thought of something more plausible to offer up to them?

"I am not one of the undead!" She repeated, feeling close to tears, frustrated waterworks that conveyed how helpless she felt. She was regretting leaving her home immensely, wondering how she would convince the towns folk of her living status. As she fretted inwardly, more taunts and accusations flew, people calling her monster and soul defiler, the crowd bristling with nervous energy.

But no one came closer to her, and she started to ease to the side of the shop, intent on fleeing in the direction that was open to her. When she moved it happened, a young boy, no older than twelve pushed his way to the front of the crowd. A sneer on his face, it took little courage for him to toss a rock at her, the stone hitting her in the forehead, making her cry.

It seemed the boy's assault on her was enough to move the crowd, the angry mob pressing forward, wielding every day tools as weapons. Alana let out a dismayed

shriek, and turned, attempting to run, but Kelda lunged at her, grabbing her by the arm. The crone was no match for a young girl's strength, and though she pulled Alana up short, the blonde jerked her arm out of the grip, causing the old woman to fall to the ground. It made the people gasp, angry, thinking she had purposefully attacked the woman.

Even as some ladies went to help Kelda stand, and usher her off to the side, other men charged Alana, grabbing at her arms. She dropped her dress, and it lay forgotten before the shop's door step, Alana being dragged so that she was in the middle of the street, people surrounding her in a circle. She struggled and screamed, a loud piercing cry that seemed to echo for miles away.

She was shoved to her knees, seeing the leering faces of the mob through a golden haze of her hair. Another shriek from Alana, someone kicking her in the side. She scrambled on hands and knees to get to her feet, lunging towards a gap in the crowd. Quickly broom and pitchfork crossed, a man and a woman blocking her way, and even as she back peddled someone grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back into the center.

They started to throw things at her, pelting Alana with rotten fruit and stones, the girl falling back down, hands thrown protectively over her head. She screamed again, finding someone spitting on her, someone else shoving their foot onto her back so that she was pressed face first in the ground. Mob mentality ruled, and they were in an angry panic, hatred and fear of the undead driving them to attack her. She had never seen anything like this, had never known the people of her village could be so vile, and she cowered as she crumpled within herself, a half sob escaping her.

Alana was barely aware of the voices lowering in tone, cringing as a stone bounced off her back. A hush was falling over the mob, starting out as scream that faded into a gasp. Frightened but cautious, she stayed where she was, hunched over her knees, body aching where the stones had hit her. She only looked up when an intimately familiar voice shouted, his tone angry and full of so much rage the crowd could not hope to compete with it.

Warily lowering her hands, she lifted her face, seeing the back of his legs, feet floating several footsteps off the ground. Emerald strands poured down his back, having escaped it's tie while he slept, and his arms were splayed wide, divine energy surrounding his fists.

"Rufus!" She gasped, feeling relieved. He didn't turn to look at her, not yet, practically vibrating with agitated energy.

"What is the matter with you people?!" The God snarled, and Alana shivered at the sound of his voice. As frightened as the crowd had made her feel, she did not want to see what sort of look Rufus wore on his face.

"How can you do this to an innocent girl?!" Rufus demanding, lowering his arms so that his hands rested on his hips. "How can you attack one of your own?!"

"It's him!" Kelda cried. "The one from the temple! Brandr, Falkor! Kill him!"

With wild screams, meant to intimidate the God, the two named men came rushing out of the crowd, waving their pitchforks high over their heads. Rufus let out a sigh, letting his feet touch down on the ground. "Big mistake." He said, and with a wave of his hand, the ether covered their weapons, pitchforks being wrenched out of their hands.

Brandr and Falkor let out grunts of surprise, freezing in place as they comically reached for their floating weapons. Rufus suddenly turned his head to the side, Alana catching sight of his smirking profile, seeing him cast ether on the crowd, drawing their weapons from their hands. With barely any sign of strain, he used his powers to force the tools to melt, reforming them into a statue which he set down on the ground. Water erupted from the statue's mouth, a make shift fountain spilling precious liquid into it's bowl.

The people gasped, awed, but Kelda wasn't finished yet. "Demon!! Master of black arts!" She was waving her bony arms in the air, practically dancing in place as she tried to rouse the crowd back into anger.

"A demon?" Rufus looked at her, voice ripe with disbelief. "Hardly!"

"Undead scum!" Kelda shouted, spitting in his direction. The spittle did not fly all that far, landing some distance away from Rufus.

"Whoah, undead? Is that what you think?" Rufus chuckled, shaking his head. "In case you haven't noticed, the sun's still out. It's rays would fry to death any undead that dare come out of the shadows." A murmur from the crowd, the people thinking over his words, noting that both he and Alana were right in the open, with sunlight shining down on them.

"A test then!" Kelda said, a crafty look in her eyes. "Take hold of this...if you can!" She snatched a holy item off of the woman next to her, the cord snapping from her forceful grab. The woman let out a protesting cry, but the crone was already tossing the necklace at Rufus. He easily caught it, and the crowd seemed disappointed when he did not scream.

"Well?" Rufus asked, holding onto the necklace, arms crossed over his chest. The old woman frowned, seeming at a lost over what to do now that he had passed her little test.

"It's a trick." She muttered under her breath, wringing her hands. "I don't know what you are...but..."

"He's a God!" Someone shouted from the crowd, and a murmur of agreement came from the other people. Alana blinked, surprised to hear them readily accept this as fact, hearing Rufus let out a deep sigh.

"What? Do not be ridiculous!" scoffed Kelda, but she was being ignored as more people adding their opinions towards what Rufus was.

"We saw him in the temple of Odin! He was flying!"

"He shot arrows of light!"

"The young God only killed those who did evil to our village!"

"He brought back Alana to us!"

"Brandr! Falkor! Not you too!" snapped Kelda, hands on her hips.

Rufus had a hand over his face, his shoulder shaking in exasperation. "Rufus?" Alana whispered softly, and again he was sighing.

"Yes, it's true. I am a God." He sounded uncomfortable as he admitted it. "And Alana is under MY protection." Stern was his tone, Rufus gesturing wildly. "In fact her entire family is. I'll not let them suffer any type of attack!"

The murmur of the crowd was louder yet, people turning to converse with one another, excitement in their eyes. When the first person knelt, it had a ripple effect on the group, one by one people dropping to their knees, bowing low to the ground. Rufus shifted, clearly uncomfortable with such a display, even as the old woman screeched out a protest.

"Please, stop this." Rufus said. "I haven't done anything worthy of such devotion."

"He's right." Kelda said, arms crossed over her chest. "This...fledging God has yet to do anything that a mere mage could do." She glared, her eyes holding a challenge for Rufus. "Show us proof, perform a miracle for us!"

'Yes! A miracle!" A young woman cried, and the crowd took up the chant. Alana kept her eyes on Rufus, waiting to see what he would do. He didn't stand still for very long, a decision came over him, moving him past her towards the crowd. An expectant hush fell over the people as Rufus stood before them, appearing to be looking for something.

Alana watched, seeing him at last push people aside to reveal a small child clinging to his mother's skirts. Rufus held out a hand for the child, and the young mother hesitantly pushed her son towards the God. It was blind little Eitri that Rufus touched, the God kneeling down, his hands dwarfing the boy's face. He stared into the child's blind eyes, and ether glowed on his hands. He stroked his glowing fingers over the boy's eyes, ether pouring into them.

The boy blinked, looking up at Rufus, and slowly spoke, a shocked quality to his tone. "I can see!" The people let out excited sounds, some clapping their hands together. Eitri turned to his mother, and smiled. "Momma I can see!"

She scooped him up in her arms, tears in her eyes as she nodded at Rufus. "Thank you!"

"Momma you're beautiful!" Eitri praised her, hands playing with her red hair.

Alana saw the crowd move, the people swarming around Rufus, eager for him to pay attention to them. Shouts were heard, people excited, some begging, all

clamoring for him to perform miracles for them. Many were sick and ailing, or had injuries from working on the farm. All were eager for a healing, knowing the injuries they sustained were not something any mortal magic could cure.

They pressed closer to Rufus, drawing as near as they dared, and Alana could see his face, make out how uncomfortable he looked. He was holding out his hand, words lost to the shouts from the crowd, people thrusting children at him, begging for a blessing. They were overwhelming him, minutes ticking by before he shouted, his voice thunderous loud, the crackle of lightning accompanying it.

"Back off!"

The people were immediately cowed, stepping away from him, and dropping to their knees. He glanced at Alana, who merely shrugged her shoulders, not sure what he should do. For one brief instant Rufus closed his eyes, thinking on what to do. "Return to your homes!" He said at last, his voice commanding. He softened the intensity of his tone, only a slight rumble sounding as an echo. "Think about what you almost did this day. Reflect and repent on your misdeeds."

With that he was silent, pushing his way past kneeling bodies, to approach Alana. The crowd slowly got up, still watching the God, slow to disperse. Rufus knelt down before Alana, and smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey." He said softly, reaching to brush back her bangs. She saw him wince, and wondered if the stone had left a bruise on her forehead.

"Hi." She whispered back, staring into his eyes.

"Let's get you home." Rufus said, and slowly helped her to rise. But before she could stand straight, he swept her off her feet, easily holding her in his arms.

"Rufus!" Alana exclaimed, grabbing at his shoulders, embarrassed.

He smiled, and carried her past the people who had remained to watch their interaction, head held high as he walked at a brisk pace. Alana's cheeks reddened further, dismayed at them seeing her cradled in his arms. She reached up to touch his hair, tugging on a beaded strand to get his attention. He looked down at her, a question in his eyes, and she sighed.

"Thank you for coming." She said at last, and he smiled.

"You're welcome." Rufus answered.

"But Rufus..." A thought had occurred to her, and she blurted out her question. "How did you know I was in trouble?!"

"I heard your scream." He replied. "When I woke up to find you gone, I went looking for you. Fortune favors us both that I was close at hand before things turned even uglier."

"I see.." Alana said, and was quiet for a while. He carried her further and further away from the town square, seeming intent on carrying her the whole way home. She began to squirm, trying to get him to put her down. "I can walk. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she could see the reluctance in his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I am merely bruised with both my feelings and my body." Alana said, glad to have her feet back on the ground. She sighed, running her hands through her hair nervously. "I was foolish. I never even thought what effect my return would have on my people. I shouldn't have gone to town, not without an escort. Not without a story they could believe about my absence."

"It was a mistake anyone could make." He was trying to be reassuring, but Alana would have none of it.

"No...I was...foolish and naive." She shook her head. "No wonder they thought me undead. I've been gone for months! What else were they to think?!"

"They still had no right to attack you!" Rufus said heatedly. "If they had just calmed down, they would have realized they were overreacting!"

"Do not blame them." Alana begged, making him sigh and nod his head. "And thank you. Not just for coming to my rescue, but curing Eitri of his blindness."

"Don't mention it." A nervous laugh from Rufus, the man running his hand through his hair. "Really, don't."

She was quiet, a question hanging in the air, but she was not prepared to ask it. She privately wondered just how far his miracles could extend, wondering if he could heal her father for her. Even as she thought this, she wondered if she had any right to ask Rufus to do such a thing for her, casting side long glances at him as they walked side by side. It had seemed so simple, so easy for him to heal the boy, surely her father's illness could be cured just as easily.

Another thought wormed it's way into her mind, intrusive and troublesome, Alana wondering why in the world Rufus had not made the offer to heal her father himself. What was he waiting for? She had many questions, and she feared the answers she would get if she asked.

--

To Be Continued...eventually...

AH...I don't know when the next chapter will be done. This is the last one I had stockpiled for weekly updates, and now I don't have anything else written in advance. SO it may be a while before you see updates for various reasons I don't feel like getting into. SOrry about that...

Michelle

Aerith the Evenstar, yep you guessed right! :) Hmm...well I dunno...unless Rufus did something godly, I'd be hard pressed to believe him too!! XD But she'll have to believe him now...right? ;-p

Angel Kamui, ah...I owe you an email. Sorry about that, I'm being lazy. I don't mind long reviews, love 'em in fact!


End file.
